


Всегда быть вместе не могут люди

by Arissu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, OOC, Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), Юмор, ангст, драма, насилие, смерть персонажа, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне не жаль, что огонь, закипевший в крови, <br/>Мое сердце сжигал и томил.<br/>Но мне жаль, что когда-то я жил без любви...<br/>Но мне жаль, что я мало любил...</p><p>Мы-то этот мир спасем, но кто потом спасет его от нас? И кто потом спасет НАС, поставивших Долг превыше Жизни, забывших о том, что Любовь способна преодолеть даже Смерть?</p><p>Написано мной по заявке Shellar Arranktur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно я пишу по Гарри Поттеру, но эта заявка впечатлила меня настолько, что приснилась мне во сне от начала до конца. Теперь я ее просто вспоминаю и записываю.
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1\. Сьер, сьера - обращение к людям, владеющим магией.  
> 2\. Тьер, тьера - обращение к остальным, то есть не-магам.  
> 3\. В тексте встечает как "рыцарь", так и "Рыцарь" - ошибки нет, правильно и так. и так. Только во втором случае пиитета больше. Рыцари в этом мире - единственный и неповторимый Орден.

ГЛАВА 1.

\- Отец, ради Двуединого! У тебя что, другого времени не нашлось?!  
В большую, светлую комнату с высокими сводчатыми потолками и огромными, во всю стену окнами, ворвался тот, чье восклицание только что прозвучало. Бросив на низкий столик короткий, всего в пол-локтя жезл с мерцающими разноцветными кристаллами, впрочем, мгновенно погасшими, стоило только разжаться державшей их ладони, вошедший начал раздраженно вышагивать от стены к стене.   
На вид ему было лет тридцать. Высокий и широкоплечий*, с подтянутой фигурой, немного растрепанными темными волосами, экстравагантной бородкой и карими глазами - он был не то, чтобы красив... скорее - обаятелен. Правда, сейчас бы его таковым никто не назвал. И причиной этого явно был тот, кто появился в комнате следом за разраженным магом и кто совершенно не принимал – и не собирался принимать - в расчет состояние собеседника.

Если глянуть на них мельком и со стороны, то вряд ли бы вы сказали, что это - отец и сын.  
Первый хоть и был высок, но фигурой обладал столь худощавой, что его вполне можно было назвать тощим, к тому же он сутулился и все время щурился, как человек, привыкший много времени проводить за книгами и манускриптами. К тому же безукоризненно белая мантия архимага ничуть не украшала его, наоборот, она, висевшая мешком на своем владельце, скорее выпячивала все его недостатки.

Второй же фигурой не уступал какому-нибудь рыцарю, что только подчеркивала своеобразная – сами маги называли ее полигонной - форма, состоявшая из высоких сапог, облегающих камзола и штанов, а также мантии, предназначенной для защиты от огненных заклинаний.  
Но это - если смотреть мельком и со стороны. Знающие же люди вам скажут и про одинаково пытливый, с легкой безуминкой взгляд; и про точно такой же прищур глаз, когда в голову что старшего, что младшего приходит очередная гениальная идея, и про абсолютно идентичное – фамильное! – упрямство, которое в данный момент и отражалось в облике обоих.

\- Энтони Говард** Старк! Ты забываешься!  
\- Да ну?! Вот объясни мне, почему именно сейчас?  
\- Потому что у меня один-единственный наследник!  
\- Это не причина. Дурное дело - нехитрое, я тебе за неделю столько наследников обеспечу, что ты знать не будешь, куда от них деваться.  
\- Энтони... - Старк-старший скорбно сжал губы и потер переносицу пальцами, но все-таки продолжил: - Тони, ты - мой сын и... Не перебивай меня! Ты - мой единственный сын. Но, кроме этого факта, ты еще и Старк. А Старки - это не просто фамилия. Это клан, состоящий всего из нас двоих. И на данный момент, благодаря нам с тобой, кстати, одна из сильнейших фамилий среди магов. Мы отвечаем за спокойствие и благополучие вверенной нам Императором Йоркской провинции. Ладно бы, находись она где-нибудь в центре Империи и производи хлеб, морковь или еще что. Но мы находимся на границе рядом с Изнанкой, и именно на этих землях, что мы охраняем, добывают лучшую сталь во всей Империи.   
\- Я все это знаю и так. И если тебе с возрастом не изменяет память, то я вроде бы как и сам вложил немало сил и труда в охранную систему.

\- Помню. Слишком хорошо помню. Так же, как и все остальное. Как и то, что ты тогда едва не погиб! Ты хоть на миг задумывался о том, что было бы, закончись то происшествие по-другому? Я уже слишком стар, чтобы заводить еще одного ребенка, но, даже если бы он у меня появился... У меня уже не будет времени, чтобы вырастить и выучить его быть истинным Старком. Просто физически не успею, все же мне уже двести лет. Ты думаешь, остальные позволили бы ему возмужать и вкусить силы и власти? Никогда! Наш Род прервался бы на нас с тобой.  
\- Ты мог сказать мне это еще тогда, - с несвойственной ему растерянностью в голосе отозвался молодой человек и пригладил свою бородку. - Я понимаю, когда мне объясняют факты, а не просто требуют чего-то. И я прекрасно осознаю, что такое Долг. Вот чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты молчал раньше, а сейчас вдруг начал этот разговор?  
\- Император посылает тебя к Изнанке, - в голосе старшего мага явно слышалось отчаянье.  
\- Не понял... Меня? К Изнанке? С какого перепугу? - Тони был изумлен до крайности.  
Обычно такими делами занимались «жестянки», но никак не маги!  
\- Потому, что ты - лучший из лучших? А еще может потому, что благодаря своим увлечениям, ты без труда сойдешь если уж не за рыцаря, то за его оруженосца точно? Собственно, именно так вы и пойдете.  
\- Я - оруженосец? У «жестянки»? - Старк-младший неверяще уставился на отца. - Скажи, что ты шутишь!  
\- А ведь я предупреждал тебя, что не стоит уделять столько сил, внимания и времени рыцарскому укладу. Мы, маги - Мозг Империи, а Рыцари - ее Сила. Разрываясь между наукой и тренировками, ты упускаешь из виду, что все равно не сможешь достичь и половины их результата. В конце концов, рыцарей недаром проводят через Ритуал - иначе как бы они сражались на равных с Иными?   
\- И кто?  
\- Сэр Роджерс.  
\- Что?! Роджерс?! Эта великовозрастная дубина с минимумом мозгов и максимумом железа? Он же... Он же... Он даже не знает, для чего ему член нужен!  
\- Зато ты осведомлен об этом лучше всех, - сухо заметил Говард. - Вот и объяснишь ему, пока будете идти. Пойми, как бы ты к нему не относился, но он - лучший среди рыцарей, как ты - лучший среди магов. Он получил звание Рыцаря в шестнадцать лет. Вдумайся, в шестнадцать! И это когда далеко не все двадцатилетние выдерживают Ритуал! Сейчас ему немногим за двадцать, а у него всего четыре шрама. Четыре! В то время, как едва ли не треть рыцарей после такого срока уже гибнет. И он удачлив, сын: не провалил ни одной из порученных ему миссий, а их было сорок три, это проверенные данные. Я не знаю подробностей вашего задания, все, что я смог узнать так это то, что вам надо что-то найти. А раз найти - значит, действовать будете тихо. Впрочем, сам спросишь - сэр Роджерс прибудет через три часа. Тебе как раз хватит этого времени, чтобы как ты говоришь, "пообщаться" с выбранной мной невестой на тему наследника. Свадьба завтра и, учитывая обстоятельства, проведем тихую церемонию.  
_____________________________________________________________________   
* Да, высокий и широкоплечий. Дауни - наше все, но согласно канону - у Старка 185 см. рост и вес 90 кг.  
** Автор и сопровождающий в курсе, что Старк Энтони Эдвард, но в этой части он будет Энтони Говардом в угоду сюжету.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2.

В жизни сэр Стивен Роджерс был именно таким, каким его описывали многочисленные баллады: у него были светло-русые, коротко стриженые, волосы, отчего черты лица казались еще совершеннее. Синие, как летнее небо глаза, смотрели с небесной же безмятежностью. Менестрели воспевали невинный взгляд рыцаря, что разил не хуже его меча, но, по мнению Тони глаза рыцаря скорее походили на глаза младенца: и вовсе не своей невинностью, а тем, что были такие же пустые и тупые.  
Вот на фигуру рыцаря он покосился с едва скрываемой завистью - отец был в кои-то веки прав: все его потуги были бесполезны, такого совершенства ему не достичь никогда.

\- Сьер Старк? - Тони передернуло от звука низкого, с четкой дикцией, голоса. Как-то даже подозрительно - столько достоинств, и до сих пор ни одного недостатка. - Сьер Старк? - Всего на полтона ниже и немного с вопросительной интонацией, но отчего-то тонкие волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
\- А подождать, пока мы дойдем до более уединенного уголка невтерпеж? - язвительно осведомился раздраженный сьер, не поворачиваясь, впрочем, к гостю лицом.  
\- Прошу прощения, не принял это во внимание. Вы, конечно же, абсолютно правы, - спокойно признала свой промах краса имперского рыцарства.  
\- Ха! Я всегда прав! - Старк резко повернулся и... осекся.  
Он привык, что как-то выше и сильнее практически всех магов, но сейчас четко понял, что просто никогда не видел ни одного рыцаря настолько близко. Пусть немного, но все же, все же, все же! на него все-таки сверху вниз смотрели внимательные глаза, и от этого хотелось много всего и сразу!  
Хотелось ударить, так, чтобы кровь ручьем хлынула из ровного, ни разу не ломаного, носа на такие красивые губы. Чтобы из взгляда пропала эта вежливая отстраненная внимательность! Чтобы глаза наполнились гневом, недоумением и обидой, и чтобы эта жестянка увидела перед собой не просто какого-то там мага, а именно его, единственного и неповторимого Тони Старка!  
\- Так, здесь не место и не время. Сначала факты, потом действия, - и Тони решительно двинулся дальше.  
Сэр Роджерс согласно кивнул, соглашаясь со сказанными едва слышно словами. 

\- Итак, ты здесь, я тоже вроде как тут, и внимательно тебя слушаю, - Тони вальяжно развалился на стуле, пристально наблюдая за рыцарем поверх кубка с вином.  
Но Роджерс не торопился излагать суть дела: он внимательно рассматривал святая святых того, кому выпало - и нет, не по воле судьбы, если только не принять за судьбу Императора - стать его напарником в самой рискованной миссии за все время его пребывания в Ордене. Смотрел, и делал одному ему понятные выводы.  
Огромная квадратная комната под самой крышей угловой башни была забита самыми разнообразными предметами, многие из которых он просто не ожидал увидеть именно здесь.

Вон в углу небрежно навалено небольшой горкой оружие, которым бы гордился любой рыцарь. В тисках на верстаке зажата какая-то странная штука, при долгом взгляде на которую начинали болеть глаза и кружиться голова. На столе рядом яркой горкой сияли кристаллы силы, поблескивала золотая и серебряная проволока, раскиданы несколько десятков драгоценных камней, за любой из которых можно было купить небольшое поместье, какие-то детали, вырезанные из дерева, расправленные чертежи чего-то и скрученный рулоном пергамент... Хотя, почему только на столе? Практически вся мастерская была забита этими непонятными предметами в одном, только хозяину понятном, порядке. А возле дальней стены таинственно мерцал хрустальными гранями и разноцветным содержимым роскошный винный буфет. Содержимое которого сейчас и поглощал его весьма гостеприимный хозяин. Расхристанный, с алыми, припухшими губами и небольшим красным пятном возле челюсти - весь его вид буквально кричал о прерванном занятии, которое и было причиной столь явного недовольства.  
Пожав плечами, Стивен не стал сильно заморачиваться, смахнул кучку чертежей с одного из немногочисленных стульев и уселся сам, без приглашения.

\- Что вам сказал ваш отец?  
\- Что мы с тобой куда-то зачем-то идем. Задание дал сам Император, а это значит что наша миссия - полная задница, из которой мы оба рискуем не вернуться.   
Слегка поморщившись на столь грубое, но, к сожалению, справедливое определение их задания, рыцарь с вздохом начал излагать детали предстоящего:  
\- Наш мир граничит с Изнанкой, откуда к нам приходят незваные твари.  
\- Да что ты! - издевательски отозвался Старк. - По-твоему я не в курсе?  
\- Однако, - Роджерс даже ухом не повел на этот выпад, - как стало известно нашему Императору, на Изнанке кроме тварей есть кое-что еще. Источник то ли силы, то ли энергии. Сами твари называют это нечто Тессерактом, и находится оно практически на границе наших миров.   
\- Твари называют Тессерактом? - моментально подобрался и посерьезнел Старк.   
\- Твари разумны, - кивнул посланник Императора в ответ на не прозвучавший, но, тем не менее, заданный вопрос. - Вы, маги, решаете проблемы внутренние, мы, рыцари - внешние. И твари являются этой внешней угрозой, и нам необходимо эту угрозу знать. У них есть свой уклад, свои привычки, своя власть и даже своя вера.   
\- Тессеракт?  
\- Нет, - Стив покачал головой. - Он лишь способ. Твари называют себя читаури, и, согласно их вере, они должны нести кровь и гибель тем, кто слаб и не может дать отпор. Выживает сильнейший - таков их закон. А Тессеракт - это очень компактный источник энергии, который и позволяет им беспрепятственно проникать сквозь грани миров. Лиши их источника, и порталы станут нестабильны, запирая их в своем мире. 

\- Вопрос первый: почему не армия? Вопрос второй: а ты понимаешь, что если вдруг, заметь, я говорю вдруг, каким-то чудом, нам удастся выполнить этот приказ... - Тони подался вперед, не глядя, отставив кубок с недопитым вином в сторону. - Ты понимаешь, что вы, рыцари, станете не нужны?  
\- Понимаю, - без тени колебаний кивнул Роджерс. - Но если такова цена за мир, спокойствие и жизнь без страха внезапного нападения, то, можете поверить, любой из нас согласен ее заплатить. Да и потом, не так уж мгновенно мы перестанем быть нужны. Я сказал, что порталы станут нестабильными, а не закроются совсем. А что касается армии... Армия заметна, в отличие от двух человек, которые имеют куда больше шансов затеряться там, где даже трое уже будут заметны.

\- Ты, да я, да мы с тобой... Как заманчиво это звучит... - протянул Старк. - Вот только нам надо сразу решить один вопрос: кто главный?  
\- Решить? - недоуменно приподнял бровь Роджерс. - Кажется, тут нечего решать - главный я.  
\- Это с чего бы вдруг? - прищурился маг.   
\- Сьер Старк, если вы мне скажете, что ходили к порталу, знаете, что там и как, можете сказать, когда, где, как себя вести, что с собой брать...   
\- Ладно, хорошо. Ты - главный, - поднял руки Старк.  
\- Сьер Старк, я не умаляю ваших достоинств, но признайте: вы не знаете, что нас ждет и к чему следует быть готовыми. Все, что вы можете, это постараться сделать так, чтобы наша экспедиция увенчалась успехом. Вы - один из двух лучших магов Империи, и думаю, для вас это не составит труда.

\- Да, конечно, ты прав, рыцарь. Полностью, и абсолютно прав. Интересно, а ты бываешь неправ? Нет, не отвечай, это был чисто риторический вопрос. Вы, рыцари, всегда правы, иначе вы уже не были бы рыцарями, - вскочив со стула, Старк начал энергично вышагивать по свободному пространству мастерской. - Значит, обеспечить... Хм... Думаю, мне это вполне по силам. Ты согласен? Ах, да... Совсем забыл... Ты всегда со всем согласен, Роджерс. Интересно, а если я захочу... Нет, вряд ли. Мало интереса, когда твой визави не понимает смысла вопроса. А ты его не поймешь - ты у нас чист и невинен, как младенец. Двуединый, но это же так скучно! Так, что там у нас? Хм... а если соединить? Получится? Роджерс, как думаешь, если соединить импульс с конденсатором, пропустить его через проводник, он... Хотя, у кого я спрашиваю? Да! Сэр рыцарь, думаю, ты будешь счастлив пообщаться с моим отцом, у вас наверняка найдется масса общих тем, у вас вообще, похоже, много общего. И да, сообщи там моей невесте, что у нас с ней завтра свадьба, на которой ты шафер. И спроси еще раз ее имя - мне, сам понимаешь, как-то не до того было!

Роджерс, стоявший уже в дверях, изумленно обернулся:  
\- Невеста? Свадьба? Шафер? - благоразумно не обратив внимания на остальное, что нес взбудораженный маг.

\- Ну да, свадьба. Не могу же я отправиться неизвестно куда, не оставив после себя наследника. Предки мне этого не простят, не говоря уж об отце! А это дело такое - вроде бы и не хитрое, но чем дольше и больше, тем выше шансы. Так что ждать свадьбы и упускать без толку целый день я не буду. А зная женщин... так, это не к тебе... Поверь мне, Роджерс, если моя невеста, нет, серьезно, не забудь спросить ее имя! Так вот, если эта женщина узнает, что ты был в башне, и она с тобой не познакомилась, меня будут ждать упреки до самой смерти. Как думаешь, может тогда лучше совсем не возвращаться? Шучу. Но мне нужен шафер, а значит, ты им и будешь. Не отца же мне просить, в самом деле! 

Сэр Роджерс счел за благо побыстрее покинуть помещение, пока его еще чем-нибудь не озадачили. Вот только все больше крепла уверенность, что главная сложность этого похода будет не в том, чтобы пойти, выполнить задание и вернуться. А в том, чтобы вернулись они оба, а не только кто-то один.

* * *  
Сьера Мария Хилл была высокой, стройной девушкой, гордой обладательницей роскошных черных волос, точеного носика и красивых губ. А еще она была достойна стать спутницей жизни такого человека, как Энтони Говард Старк. После первого же приветствия, красавица устремила на сэра рыцаря невозмутимый взгляд серых глаз и без тени сомнения осведомилась:  
\- Он не помнит, не так ли? Старк провел со мной почти три часа, но моего имени он не запомнил.  
\- Сьера, но тогда почему вы выходите за него? - Роджерс искренне не понимал, как такое возможно - связать свою жизнь с тем, кто даже не помнит твоего имени!  
\- Сэр Роджерс, вы рыцарь, и вам этого не понять. Но я попробую объяснить. Я - женщина, и это самое сложное. Магия одинаково подвластна и нам, и мужчинам. Однако они предпочитают об этом не помнить. Для них наше предназначение заключается в том, чтобы обеспечить род мужа наследниками и создать ему комфорт. А Старк, несмотря на всю свою эгоистичность и пренебрежение к окружающим, способен предложить мне то, чего я хочу больше всего - возможность творить. У меня есть свои мечты и желания, и брак со Старком даст мне все это. Родить ему наследника не проблема, зато потом у меня будет все для осуществления собственных планов. Этот брак - просто взаимовыгодная сделка. 

\- Так нельзя... - глухо обронил Стив. - Брак должен быть союзом двух любящих сердец, делящих Тьму и Свет Двуединого на двоих. Обменивая чувства на выгоду, мы обесцениваем их, превращая истинную магию в глумливую насмешку.  
\- Вы так чисты, сэр рыцарь, - с печальной нежностью посмотрела на него девушка. - Но иногда у нас просто не остается выбора. Либо эгоистичный Старк, который не будет ко мне жесток и не станет мешать воплощать свои мечты в реальность, либо какой-нибудь старый тьер, который будет вымещать на мне свои неудачи и несостоятельность. Я искренне желаю вам никогда не оказаться в такой ситуации, и разделить свою Тьму и Свет с той, кто предназначен вам самим Двуединым. Извините, мне надо готовиться к обряду.

Оставшись один, Роджерс едва не схватился за голову - всего-то несколько часов, а через все его устои, убеждения и веру прошла одна широкая трещина. Как просто и понятно было все до этой проклятой миссии! Точнее, не миссии, а знакомства с напарником в ней. До этого ему никогда не хотелось кого-то ударить, если только это был не враг. Но пока он общался со Старком, он дважды едва сдержал этот недостойный порыв. Он никогда не подвергал сомнению искренность чувств тех, кто связывал себя узами брака, но и доводы сьеры Хилл были более чем понятны.   
Миссия даже еще не началась, а он уже нес потери.

продолжение следует...


	3. Chapter 3

На собственную свадьбу Энтони Говард Старк прибыл в состоянии жесточайшего похмелья и... под конвоем.

Когда утром посланный слуга вернулся и привычно доложил, что никто на стук не отзывается, Говард Старк так же привычно отправился за сыном сам, правда, в этот раз прихватив с собой сэра Роджерса.  
Чуть позже стала понятна причина, почему он это сделал. На двери в лабораторию Старка-младшего, где пребывал забывчивый жених, было навешано такое количество охранных заклинаний, что Стив даже восхитился, на имперской сокровищнице и то было меньше. И тут же тоскливо подумал о том, что взламывать все эту «красоту» придется уйму времени. Даже Старку-старшему. Однако, к немалому облегчению и рыцаря, и архимага, у Говарда оказалось право свободного доступа, которым он и не преминул воспользоваться.  
Картина, представшая их взору, была похожа на Темные чертоги Двуединого, какими их любили живописать бродячие менестрели: окна были задвинуты непроницаемыми для солнечного света прочными щитами, под потолком светило несколько тусклых светляков, дававших больше теней, чем света, а весь стол был завален пустыми бутылками и какими-то деталями, уронив голову на которые, сладко спал сам Тони. Венчал все это настолько крепкий винный дух, что у Роджерса защипало в носу и заслезились глаза. Подойдя ближе, рыцарь сначала с недоумением, а затем и с все возрастающим гневом обнаружил, что непонятные детали - это его раскуроченный боевой доспех!

\- Сьер Старк! Кто дал вам право портить мое оружие?!  
Нет, Стивен не орал, и даже не кричал. Он просто слегка повысил голос, но от гневных обертонов, кажется, завибрировало все.  
\- А? Что? Отец, она сама залезла в мою постель! - Старк-младший с грохотом навернулся со стула, но тут же вскочил на ноги, покачнулся, схватился за край стола и постарался принять ни в чем не повинный вид.  
\- Сьер Старк, извольте объяснить, что вы сделали с моими доспехами? - яростно повторил вопрос рыцарь.  
\- А, это ты, жестянка... Что, уже утро? Доспехи... Ты эту старую рухлядь называешь доспехами? Тогда прими мои самые искренние соболезнования - или таки восхищение? - это просто удивительно, как ты до сих пор не отдал Двуединому душу. Я не собираюсь идти куда-то с кем-то, кто имеет настолько ненадежное вооружение. Тебе придется несколько дней задержаться у меня, милый, пока я не совершу очередное чудо, превратив твой хлам в шедевр магической мысли, впрочем, как все, к чему я прикасаюсь!

\- Но это будет не сейчас, - вмешался до того молчавший Говард, - сейчас ты пойдешь, умоешься, приведешь себя в порядок и соизволишь, наконец, явиться на собственную свадьбу.  
\- Свадьбу? Ах, да-а-а! Свадьбу... Что ж, вынесем это как истинные мужчины - молча и не ропща. Впрочем, она миленькая, да, сэр рыцарь? - пошло подмигнул Тони. - Хотя, у кого я это спрашиваю... О! У вас же там какой-то кодекс есть, если я правильно помню, да? А в этом самом кодексе ничего не говорится насчет того, что целибат сохранять не обязательно? Или обязательно? Если обязательно, то я тебе соболезную, мужик! То-то вы все такие злые - я бы тоже озверел, запрети мне кто секс. Или вам даже слово это знать нельзя?

Не желая общаться с сыном дольше необходимого, Говард незаметно для обоих мужчин покинул помещение, и уже не слышал, что именно говорит Тони рыцарю. Впрочем, его это и не особо волновало - он слишком хорошо знал, что ничего хорошего не услышит.  
Сам Тони, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что не один в лаборатории, в этот момент натягивал через голову свежую сорочку, поэтому не видел, как сжались и разжались кулаки сэра Роджерса, и потемнели до синевы его голубые глаза.   
\- Я знаю, что такое секс, сьер Старк, - процедил Стив. - Но, в отличие от вас, я несколько разборчивее. Мне нужно не только тело, но и душа.  
\- Душа-а-а... - присвистнул Старк-младший. - Вот оно как! Не знал, что ты настолько жесток. А выглядишь как Светлый воин Двуединого! Какое лицемерие! Ах, если бы менестрели только знали, какое чудовище они воспевают в своих балладах! Их Герой оказался монстром, который сначала влюбляет в себя ни в чем не повинную девушку, а затем жестоко бросает ее с разбитым сердцем! Ай-яй-яй, сэр Роджерс... Как вам не стыдно, а еще меня в чем-то упрекаете. И вообще, мы, кажется, куда-то опаздываем? К примеру, на мою свадьбу, нет? Вот видишь, насколько я честнее вас, рыцарей, - я на своей даме женюсь, а вы от своих - бегаете!

*** 

Сама церемония заняла от силы четверть часа, не больше. Бледная невеста твердо и без тени раздумий сомнений ответила: "Да" на вопрос жреца Двуединого, жених, потирая помятое, опухшее лицо, сначала вздохнул так, будто на его плечи опустили целый небесный свод, не меньше, тем не менее, тоже пробурчал "Да". На этом все и закончилось.  
Гостей не было, поэтому завтрак прошел в молчании. Мария, теперь уже сьера Старк, опустив глаза, помешивала чай в чашке. Десять кругов по часовой стрелке, десять кругов против. Десять - по часовой, десять - против. И так - самого начала завтрака. Сьер Говард уткнулся в какой-то листок с расчетами и больше не обращал ни на кого внимания. У сэра рыцаря аппетита не было, но ради хоть какого-то подобия приличий он заставил себя съесть крохотное пирожное, застрявшее сухим комком глины в горле. А вот сам новоиспеченный супруг, поставив локоть на стол, и уткнувшись подбородком в ладонь, разглядывал сидящих за столом с любопытством ребенка, решающего, у какой мухи оторвать лапку, а у какой - крылышко.

Но видимо, давящая тишина действовала на нервы даже такому человеку, как Тони Старк, потому что вскоре он не выдержал, и, с мерзким скрежетом отодвинув стул, поднялся на ноги.  
\- Так, дорогая, супружеский долг я пока что выполнил сверх плана, а посему пошел выполнять долг магический. Иначе наш бравый сэр рыцарь снимет шкуру с меня и использует ее вместо своих обожаемых железяк, которые он по какому-то совершенно идиотскому недоразумению считает боевыми доспехами. Хотя тело у нашего бравого рыцаря такое, что обтянуть его моей шкуркой и не зазорно, согласись, милая, но я к ней как-то привык, а потому не горю желанием расстаться. Так что, я - в лабораторию, доводить до ума свою задумку. А вы, сэр Роджерс, пока примите ванну, переоденьтесь в чистое, побрейтесь там... В общем, приведите себя в полный порядок.  
\- Хоронить меня будете? - Похоже, всего сутки пребывания в обществе Тони Старка испортят кого угодно.  
\- Зачем хоронить? - хищно осклабился Старк. - Наоборот, будем делать из тебя нормального человека! Тебе броня нужна или гремящее непонятно что? Думаю, ответ очевиден. А как я ее сделаю, если не знаю твоих реакций и возможностей? Так что сегодня ты мой, и только мой. Поторопись, мой прекрасный рыцарь, я не люблю долго ждать!  
Весело насвистывая, молодой маг покинул столовую, оставив в ней все такого же безучастного отца, отрешенную супругу и одного рыцаря, сжимающего в руках согнутую серебряную вилку.

* * *  
\- Хорош, нет, даже не так! великолепен! А какие мышцы, какая стать! А спинка у нас какая ровная! Хм, а плечи-то у нас какие! Самое то для меня!  
Оглаживаемый, как жеребец перед покупкой, сэр Роджерс и вел себя почти так же: сжав зубы почти до скрипа и стиснув кулаки так, что на шее выступили жилы, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не свернуть одному наглому магу шею. 

Видимо, почувствовав тем местом, что пониже спины, что у всего есть предел и выдержка рыцаря вот-вот исчезнет, как туман на рассвете, Тони резко посерьезнел.  
\- Спина у тебя широкая, ровная. Плечи тоже ровные, развернутые. Ноги длинные, стройные, задница подтянутая. Молодец - мне меньше работы будет, не надо будет делать лишних изгибов. Теперь давай, поработай. Нагнись, и коснись ладонями пола, не сгибая коленей.

Но стоило только рыцарю нехотя выполнить это распоряжение, как он тут же выпрямился, как отпущенная пружина: ладони Старка бесцеремонно огладили его выставленный зад.  
\- Старк, вы обещали мне доспехи, которые сами же и испортили! Я не собираюсь платить за новые собой!  
\- Фу, рыцарь! Какой же ты испорченный! - округлил глаза в изумлении Тони. - Однако, пошлые же мысли царят в вашей голове, если вы обыкновенную мерку принимаете за домогательства! Или... Или как раз в этом все и дело? Вы, рыцари, настолько сильны, что вам хочется почувствовать себя слабыми, беззащитными, да? И чтобы у вас был хозяин, которому вы вынуждены подчиняться... Прости, милый, но сейчас не время! Потом я с радостью, а пока нас ждет работа. Так что: руки в пол и колени не сгибать!

С выдохом, больше похожим на стон, Роджерс подчинился приказу, как-то даже обреченно подумав, что его ждет неминуемая казнь за срыв важнейшей миссии. Если Старк и дальше будет вести себя так, то он убьет мага еще до захода солнца.

продолжение следует...


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Не убил.

И мысленно записал себе это ну если не в подвиги, то в несомненные достижения точно. Хотя, узнай кто, особенно если этот кто имеет несчастье знать Старка-младшего, об испытаниях, выпавших на долю рыцаря, то случившееся несомненно посчитали бы миссией не уступающей по сложности боевой вылазке.

Как же только не изгалялся на ним Старк!   
Нагнись… повернись… изогнись… ляг… встань… подпрыгни… подпрыгни и повернись… обними… ударь - последнее указание Стивен выполнил с огромным удовольствием! правда, удар достался всего лишь воздуху, но хоть что-то - и еще масса движений и их сочетаний. И все это - босиком и в одних только тонких штанах. Как объяснил маг: ему нужно лучше видеть моторику движений.   
Но чтобы не чувствовал при этом Роджерс и как бы не комментировал все происходящее Старк, дело пошло. Непонятные закорючки и схемы, которые выводил маг после каждого движения на огромном прозрачном листе стекла, закрепленном в подвижной раме, постепенно приобретали очертания человеческой фигуры. К тому моменту, когда терпение рыцаря достигло своего предела, и он был готов вот-вот взорваться, Старк окончательно потерял к нему интерес. Теперь все его внимание занимало стекло. Одеваясь, Стив наблюдал за Старком. Интересно, мелькнуло у него, а ведь такое стекло можно приспособить и для нужд Ордена, разрабатывать планы миссий и операций так было бы куда удобнее, чем на бумаге. Можно ли уговорить Старка сделать такое же для него? Однако маг, что-то непрерывно бормоча себе под нос, помечая цветными линиями получившийся силуэт, настолько погрузился в работу, что даже не заметил, как Роджерс, в конце концов, покинул мастерскую.   
Больше в тот день Тони никто и не видел. На обед он не пришел, так же, как и на ужин. Так что когда рыцарь не увидел будущего напарника за столом и утром, он решительно двинулся по уже знакомому маршруту в лабораторию. 

Место непонятной штуковины в тисках заняла другая, столь же трудно поддающаяся опознанию. Только при более пристальном рассмотрении в куске металла, покрытом какой-то липкой, отвратительной даже на вид, массой, да еще и посыпанной сверху каким-то порошком, можно было рассмотреть, что это когда-то было латной перчаткой. Вторая перчатка обнаружилась рядом, и пока она еще сохраняя свой первоначальный вид. Под столом, вперемешку, лежала виденная ранее в углу куча оружия, его собственное вооружение, неизвестно как и когда переместившееся из его комнаты сюда, детали его несчастного боевого доспеха, и фрагменты абсолютно незнакомого.

Сам Старк обнаружился в малозаметной нише в углу, сладко посапывающем на закрытом сундуке. Безо всякой жалости встряхнув пропажу и не слушая ругань столь грубо разбуженного мага, рыцарь отволок его в свою комнату, где силой нагнул его голову над пустым тазом. И прежде, чем Старк смог собраться и дать хоть какой-то отпор, на его голову полилась струя ледяной воды.  
Холод сделал свое черное дело - дыхание перехватило и все, что Тони собирался высказать, пропало втуне, пришлось терпеть, пока проклятый Роджерс завершит свое грязное дело.  
Наконец, отпущенный на свободу, маг с чувством, с толком и с расстановкой сообщил в красках все, что думает о некоем рыцаре, действиях некоего рыцаря, его умственных способностях, ближайшем будущем и о его родословной. Внимательно выслушав, Роджерс изобразил на лице восхищение и даже захлопал в ладони:  
\- Знаете, я всегда думал, что маги понятия не имеют о том, как разговаривают другие сословия. Признаться, вы меня удивили - поверьте, ни один рыцарь не сможет похвастаться таким же знанием словарного запаса отбросов общества. Ладно бы, крестьяне, или портовые грузчики... Но такое... А еще говорят, что маги ужасно далеки от народа.  
\- Тебе чего надо? - невыспавшийся, с гудящей головой, Старк был зол, мрачен и серьезен, как никогда.  
\- Вы меня слушаете? - получив в ответ злобный взгляд, Стив продолжал: - В таком случае ставлю вас в известность, сьер, что мне нужен спутник, напарник, сообщник, выбирайте, что нравится, а никак не полутруп недельной давности. В связи с чем на завтрак, обед и ужин вы обязаны являться в столовую, а ночью - спать. Да, у нашей миссии есть некие сроки, но они достаточно подвижны, чтобы вам хватило времени на вашу задумку, так что совершенно не обязательно загонять себя до полусмерти.   
\- А что ты будешь делать, если мне как-то все равно, что ты там решил и думаешь? - с искренним интересом спросил Тони. Похоже, Роджерс был куда интереснее, чем он думал.  
\- Думаю, мне не будет сильно в тягость лично проследить за этим, - нет, определенно, Старк плохо влиял абсолютно на всех. Иначе как еще объяснить, почему сияющая улыбка, которой одарил рыцарь мага, была так похожа на ехидный оскал самого Тони?

* * *

Они были готовы убить друг друга. Наверное, им это даже снилось во сне.   
Восемь дней. Целых восемь дней пребывания в самых нижних залах чертогов Темного Двуединого! Восемь дней тотального контроля мага со стороны рыцаря, восемь дней наматывания нервов на кулак со стороны Старка...

Однако рано или поздно все заканчивается. Закончилось и это испытание. Весь девятый день был посвящен окончательной подгонке нового доспеха сэра Роджерса к его фигуре. Когда рыцарь увидел, во что маг превратил его снаряжение, у него пропал дар речи.   
Матовые, гладкие, практически идеально повторяющие все линии тела; почти незаметные стыки между отдельными деталями; а уж малозаметные линии, если на них обратит внимание кто-то посвященный, скажут о нем больше, чем самый велеречивый поэт! За восемь дней это воплощение всех худших качеств Темной стороны Двуединого создало полноценный артефакт немыслимой стоимости. Слава гения была им полностью заслужена. 

При примерке выяснилось, что и исправлять-то в них нечего. Просто: там чуть ослабить, здесь малость отшлифовать, а то цепляет, да сзади немного подтянуть - при ходьбе слышен тихий звяк. Конечно, Старк пытался комментировать что-то в своей ехидной манере, но восхищенный Стив не воспринимал ничего в тот момент. Поэтому, махнув на столь вопиющее невнимание рукой, Тони оставил его в покое и отправил привыкать к новому доспеху.   
Завтра им предстояло покинуть башню Старков и приступить к выполнению задания Императора.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 5.

\- Раз травинка-а-а, два травинка-а-а, конская лепешка-а-а, череп, травинка, корешо-о-ок, травинка-а-а, и рыцарь один штука-а-а-а... - неслось по пустоши гнусавое завывание.  
\- Заткнись... – в голосе рыцаря было море безнадежности.   
\- А еду я молодой и красивы-ы-ый... Еду хрен знает куда-а-а-а, хрен знает заче-е-ем, и нахрена-а-а....   
\- Старк, я тебя убью, - совершенно спокойно сообщил Роджерс. - И знаешь, после того, как Император узнает, почему я тебя убил, меня даже наградят.   
\- Да ладно тебе, Стиви, зато на человека стал похож. А то мы с тобой, по идее, два наемника, но кто бы еще три дня назад сказал, что это так? Ты своим "сьер Старк" выдавал нас с потрохами. Да еще и эти твои манеры: только слепоглухонемой бы не понял, что ты у нас цвет рыцарства. Проще надо быть, проще. А сейчас ты вон, меня Старком обозвал и даже не поморщился. Глядишь, к концу путешествия вообще нормальным человеком станешь. Будешь у нас пить, морды бить, матом ругаться, и с девками еб**ся без своих сердечных заморочек. А то, куда это годится: молодой, здоровый, красивый парень, а ведешь себя как мой прадед. Благослови Двуединый, что я его в живых не застал!

\- Старк, - хмуро отозвался Стив, - а кто ты будешь без своих игрушек? Без своего оружия?   
\- Кто я буду? Гений, который все равно без оружия не останется, только дайте мне чуток времени и хоть что-то, из чего я бы мог это оружие создать. Любимец женщин, гроза мужчин и просто потрясающий парень. В общем - совершенное создание Двуединого.  
\- Ты забыл про свою наглость, распущенность, самомнение, эгоистичность, расхлябанность, ненадежность и слабость.  
\- Эй, эй! А вот насчет слабости попрошу отказаться от своих слов. Да и про ненадежность ты загнул!  
\- Ты слаб, Старк, и ненадежен. И отказываться от своих слов я не буду, потому что они правдивы до последней буквы. У тебя на первом месте стоишь ты сам и твои желания. Остальные тобой в расчет не принимаются. Если я сейчас отдам тебе приказ, ты его выполнишь? Можешь даже не отвечать, я и так знаю, что нет. С присущим тебе самомнением ты его проигнорируешь, если тебе хоть на минуту покажется, что твое решение будет лучшим. Но вот вопрос – а будет ли? Твоя слабость - это эффектность, и именно она будет волновать тебя в первую очередь. А мне нужна эффективность. Именно это и делает тебя слабым и ненадежным. Я просто не могу доверить тебе свою спину.

\- Та-а-ак, стоп! - завелся Тони. - Это с каких пор я стал ненадежным?! Роджерс, по-моему, ты просто уже задрал нос! Ты меня в бою видел? Нет? Так кто тебе дал право считать меня слабым? Да, я проигнорирую твой приказ, если он покажется мне дурацким, и что, меня теперь из-за этого убивать?! Нее-е-ет, это вы, рыцари, не привыкли считаться с другими, считая, что раз вам приходится драться с Тварями, то вы являетесь центром небес. У тебя что, мания величия, и до сих пор не нашлось того, кто бы тебе ее пообломал?!  
\- Уж не считаешь ли ты себя на это способным, а, Старк?! - окончательно вышел из себя и рыцарь.  
Видит Двуединый, он старался! Он очень-очень старался не обращать внимания на все подколки и подковырки своего спутника. Хоть это и было довольно трудно: слова мага казалось, залазили под кожу, и оставались там, раня порой до крови в самые неожиданные моменты. Но предел есть всему, и его терпение не бесконечно! 

Старк ожидал многого, кроме того, что случилось в следующий момент: его попросту снесло с седла ударом кулака. На какой-то миг небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами, пока он не вскочил на ноги, и... еле успел увернуться от нового удара. Следующие несколько минут слились в одну полосу: он бил, его били, увы, последнее было куда чаще. В конце концов, поймав паузу Старк сумел выхватить уже знакомый короткий жезл. После этого баланс сил немного выправился. Теперь уже сэру Роджерсу приходилось быть внимательным и успевать уворачиваться от коротких жалящих молний. Впрочем, Тони все же не окончательно потерял голову - сила разряда была недостаточна, чтобы причинить реальный вред. Но и того, что было, хватало, чтобы быть сбитым с ног. К тому же сам Старк был необычным магом: держал удар он вполне уверенно, и отвечал так, что синяки были обеспечены.

Но маг против рыцаря... 

И Тони упал. Впрочем, он успел зацепить Роджерса так, что тот прухнул прямо на него. Старк не был бы сам собой, если бы тут же не отметил этот факт.  
\- Оу!! Дорогой, а ты не слишком торопишься? А где мои цветы, комплименты, ухаживания? Где серенады под окном и голова Твари в качестве трофея? Я же не профурсетка какая, чтобы прыгать в твою постель по первому знаку! - Тони заерзал, пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжелого тела, но сделал только хуже - теперь бедро рыцаря жестко вклинивалось между его ног, а руки оказались заведены за голову и крепко перехвачены за запястья.   
\- Эй, эй! Ты что задумал, жестяная банка?! - маг выгнулся, пытаясь сдвинуть эту скалу ошибочно считаемую человеком, но только еще теснее прижался к бедрам Роджерса. - Я не согласен! Если уж тебе приспичило, ищи себе другую грелку!  
Наверное, это он сказал зря, так как на горло тут же легла ладонь рыцаря и немного сдавила его. Не так, чтобы задушить, но и свободно сделать вздох стало вдруг как-то проблематично. Прекратив попытки вырваться, Старк уставился в глаза Роджерса, находящиеся всего в паре дюймов над ним. Обычно голубые, сейчас они потемнели до густой синевы, с немного расширившимся зрачком. И было в них что-то такое, что...

Тони несколько раз облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, из-за чего взгляд Стива сместился на них. Он был настолько осязаем, что маг неожиданно осознал всю ситуацию в целом: и то, что уже наступили сумерки, и тишину вокруг, и одиночество... Но самое главное - это тяжесть крепкого разгоряченного тела, прижимающего его к земле, и собственную беспомощность. Всего этого оказалось так много, что Старк вдруг с каким-то ужасом ощутил невольную реакцию собственного тела, несомненно, ясно понятую рыцарем при их более чем тесном контакте. Но эта реакция полыхнула степным пожаром, когда Тони ощутил отклик лежащего на нем тела.   
Взгляд рыцаря снова метнулся с губ на глаза Старка. Теперь глаза Роджерса казались практически черными. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, рыцарь опустил голову так, что кончики их носов почти соприкоснулись. Тони судорожно сглотнул, и от этого движения ресницы Стива стали медленно опускаться, скрывая горящий взгляд, а сам он немного повернул и начал наклонять голову...

...чтобы, когда Старк уже ощутил на своих губах его дыхание, упруго вскочить на ноги!!!

\- Вставайте, сьер Старк, сегодня нам уже поздно куда-то двигаться, поэтому надо приготовить ночлег, - не глядя на мага, глухо произнес рыцарь.

* * *

Их разделяла ночь, костер и они сами. Ворочаясь на своей подстилке, Тони старался не слишком шумно вздыхать, вспоминая вечерний инцидент. Старк был легендой среди магов и простых людей не только из-за своего интеллекта. Он, ко всему еще, был известен и своими любовными похождениями. Замужние, незамужние, сьеры, тьеры - кого только не было в его списке побед! Однако мало кто знал, что внимание скандального наследника Старков несколько раз привлекали и мужчины. Но он всегда вел! О том, чтобы уступить кому-то инициативу, и речи не шло! Так почему же его тело до сих пор прошивают тонкие иголочки неполученного удовольствия, а губы горят лишь от намека на поцелуй?! 

На той стороне точно так же ворочался и рыцарь, но утешало это как-то слабо.  
\- Роджерс, а как мы вообще попадем к порталу? - нарушил давящую тишину Старк, желая сменить тему их размышлений.   
\- Там будет несколько сильных отрядов, - с готовностью отозался рыцарь.   
\- Ты же говорил, что армия не участвует? - даже приподнялся на локте маг. - Как же тогда в это утверждение вписываются твои отряды?  
\- Армии не будет с нами, - терпеливо продолжил объяснения Роджерс. - Кто-то же должен отвлекать Тварей от нас?  
\- А, мясо, - понятливо протянул Старк.  
\- Они - не мясо! – мгновенно и недобро отозвался Стивен. - Это добровольцы, которым объяснили, какой шанс нам выпал! Эти благородные люди готовы пожертвовать своей жизнью ради всеобщего блага! Ради твоего блага, если конкретно!  
\- Жестянка, тебя жестоко обманули, - сочувствующе-ехидно заявил Тони. - Позволь тебе заметить, что всеобщего блага, как такового, не существует. А этих несчастных попросту оболванили ваши командиры, одним ударом избавляясь от всех неугодных разом.  
\- Как ты смеешь так говорить! Ты, равнодушный себялюбивый маг! - Роджерс вскочил, как ужаленный.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Это понимают все, кроме разве что тебя, - протянул на это Старк. Не заморачиваясь тем, что рыцарь вскочил на ноги, маг просто сел на своей подстилке и скрестил ноги. - Что в твоем понимании значит "Всеобщее благо"? Что это вообще такое? Можешь не отвечать, я сам скажу. Для тебя благо - это закрытие портала. Ага. Нет портала - нет Тварей. Нет Тварей - нет набегов. Нет набегов - нет войны. Да, для крестьян и тьеров это - благо. А вот для остальных? Ты сам не хочешь подумать?

Стив молчал.

\- У нас сейчас практически нет беспризорников, сирот, разбойников и прочего сброда, - непривычно серьезно заговорил маг после короткой паузы. - И все это - благодаря Тварям и порталу. Разбойников забривают в пограничные Легионы, сиротам и беспризорникам дают выбор: те же Легионы, Ученичество или Ритуал. Трое из четверых выбирают Ритуал, именно поэтому у вас нет недостатка в народе. А теперь представь, что портал закроется полностью. Не частично, а полностью. Представил? Не будет нужды в таком количестве рыцарей, а значит, по Империи начнут расползаться эти самые разбойники, сироты и нищие. Не будет нужды в том количестве стали, и перестанут быть нужны кузнецы. Перестанут быть нужны военные. Не будет общего врага, против которого все как один будут стоять насмерть. И тогда начнутся интриги и перетягивание власти на себя. И это только так, навскидку. Так будет ли для названных мной закрытие портала благом?

\- Ты... Ты сын Двуединого, маг... - хрипло заявил на это рыцарь. - Ты говоришь правильные вещи, но в твоих словах яд. Я не верю тебе. Не может быть все так плохо, как ты говоришь. Не может этого быть. Люди не настолько плохи, как ты думаешь. Да, не станет нужно оружие, но тогда кузнецы станут ковать не мечи, а плуги. Не станут нужны рыцари, но тогда будут лекари и певцы, пекари и ткачи... Не станут нужны военные? Тогда будут ученые!

\- ... Ты прав... - после долгого молчания тихо согласился Старк. Это было настолько неожиданно, что у рыцаря едва не подкосились от удивления ноги. - Я просто нервничаю, оттого и говорю столько гадостей. У тебя чистая душа, Стивен Роджерс, несмотря ни на что чистая, а для таких, как я, это неприемлемо. Не обращай внимания, завтра все будет, как прежде. А сейчас, ложись спать, нам скоро понадобятся все наши силы. И не стоит стоять вахту - я выставил сразу три охранных контура.  
\- Но... - начал было возражать Стив.  
\- Спи! – рявкнул маг. - Иначе я тебя усыплю!

Покорно завернувшись в плащ, Роджерс опять улегся, размышляя, насколько же странный ему достался спутник. Циничный, насмешливый, язвительный, способный довести до убийства, ну или самоубийства, всего несколькими фразами. В нем не было ни благородства, ни сочувствия, ни понимания... Ровно до того момента, пока вы в этом не уверитесь, как в окончательной истине. Но как только это произойдет, вам тут же покажут другую сторону характера. И вы опять будете думать, что в этом человеке маска, а что - истинное лицо. 

Все это - всплеск несвойственных ему эмоций, да еще и драка, от которой тело до сих пор потряхивало - так измотало рыцаря, что, незаметно для самого себя, он погрузился в глубокий сон. А может, это маг выполнил свою угрозу?

* * *

Утро встретило рыцаря ярким солнышком и… мерзкой вонью. Край солнца только показался над горизонтом, но оно уже щедро дарило свой свет. А вонь... Когда путешествуешь с магом, надо быть готовым и к ней, и к тому, что над вашим доспехом будут усердно сопеть, что-то на нем вытравливая той самой вонючей гадостью.

\- Маг... - простонал рыцарь, - опять ты за свое! Он же идеален, ну что тебе в нем не так?!  
\- Молчи, убогое создание, не понимающее, в чем смысл жизни! - в ехидном ответе не было даже намека на вчерашние события. - Я - гений! А раз я гений, то имею право на самовыражение. Коим в данном случае будет твой доспех. На твоем месте я бы танцевал, что такое совершенное создание, как я, приложит свои руки к твоим железкам. Ну, разве это не чудо?!

С этим восклицанием маг повернул к рыцарю свою поделку что называется, "лицом". В центре круглого щита теперь красовалась белая пятиугольная звезда на синем фоне, в окружении красного, стального, опять красного кругов.   
\- Видишь, какая красота? А потом я еще твой костюмчик покрашу, и хоть сейчас на бал к Императору! Все красотки твои будут!

\- За что? Двуединый, за что ты на меня так прогневался?! – впрочем, вопрос остался без ответа и Стив снова обратил свой взор к спутнику: - Чем тебе опять мой доспех не угодил, маг?! Сам же говорил, что это шедевр твоей мысли! Или не настолько шедевр, и все было пустой похвальбой?  
\- Но-но-но! Попрошу без инсинуаций! Я прав, как я тебе однажды говорил, я просто не могу быть неправым. Поэтому, раз уж я прав, то должен доказать правоту своих слов и неправоту твоих. Не мог же я все сделать дома, что-то надо было оставить и на наше нуднейшее путешествие. Вот я и доделываю одну свою задумку. А ты как раз ее испытаешь.  
\- Доделываешь одну свою задумку? - схватился за голову рыцарь. - А как насчет того, что такие вещи делаются дома, и там же испытываются? Что ты будешь делать, если только все испортил, а не улучшил?!  
\- Да ну тебя, Роджерс, - оскорбился Старк. - Никакой фантазии и полета мысли. Дома это делать неинтересно. А вот сейчас - самое то.

\- Что ты сделал с ним? – с обреченностью в голосе спросил Роджерс.  
\- Ну, я кое-что просчитал, прикинул, изобрел, создал, улучшил, и прихватил с собой, чтобы не помереть со скуки в пути. Звезда - это конденсатор, проще говоря, она впитывает практически любое заклинание, и распределяет его по всей поверхности, гасит его. Контур я навел еще в Башне, оставалось только обработать его составом. Так же, как и твой костюмчик. Расцветка после этого станет... сам видел, зато ты у нас станешь почти неуязвимым. Как тебе, а? Ну, разве я не гений?! - лицо мага было настолько по-детски сияющим и самодовольным, что не улыбнуться в ответ было просто невозможно. 

\- Гасит? - попытался уточнить детали Стивен.  
\- О, Двуединый! - подняв руки к небу, заголосил не хуже уличной торговки Старк, и, начал наматывать круги вокруг костра. - За что ты покарал меня таким спутником?! Хорошо еще, что не жизни... Что непонятного было в моих словах?! Га-сит. Понимаешь? Гасит. Блокирует. Останавливает. В тебя долбанут заклинанием, закроешься щитом, и все. Понимаешь? Все. Разве что, толчок почувствуешь, но как удержаться на ногах - это уже твоя проблема будет.  
\- А как же заклинания после пятого Круга? – с сомнением крутил в руках свой щит Роджерс.   
\- А что с ними не так? - остановил свое выступление на "бис" маг.  
\- Щит и... броня их выдержат?  
\- Роджерс... - опустил голову на грудь Старк, но понял, что так не видит рыцаря, а потому изогнул шею таким образом, чтобы все-таки видеть его. - Вот скажи мне, несчастному... Чему вас учат? А? - И резко поднял подбородок, уставившись лихорадочно горящими глазами в лицо Роджерса. - Я - гений, но это я уже говорил, правда, ты не понял. Этот доспех - бриллиант моих мыслей и моих знаний. Никто и никогда еще не додумывался до такого, а даже если и додумается, то повторить не сможет, потому как ни мозгов, ни воображения не хватит. Этот доспех и щит практически неуязвимы. Пока ты в них, тебя нельзя ни поджарить, ни заморозить, ни зарезать, ни... Тебя можно сбросить со скалы, но это любой не переживет. Отравить... Хотя нет, забыл про вашу природу. В-общем, тебя можно только зарезать, когда ты БЕЗ них. Так понятно?

\- Понятно, - кивнул Стив. – Но такое не придумывается за одну ночь. Так почему ты не дал их всем рыцарям?  
\- Роджерс, вот скажи мне, убогому, а с чего это я должен? Я никому никогда ничего не должен. Должны мне, но никак не я. Где написано, что это моя обязанность? Я где-то клялся в этом, кому-то что-то обещал и не выполнил?  
\- Ты можешь дать оружие и доспехи, благодаря которым мы сможем давать достойный отпор Тварям! А вместо этого мы умираем, потому что тебе неохота! - гневно воскликнул рыцарь. - И кто ты тогда после этого?! 

\- Еще раз повторяю специально для тебя: маг, гений, соблазнитель, вершина мысли Двуединого. Мне это не интересно. Не интересно, чтобы толпа грязных, безмозглых амбалов толпилась в моей лаборатории, заставляя меня отвлекаться от интересных мне опытов, и требовала что-то, что я им якобы должен. Вы - рыцари, и это ваш долг - умирать за Империю. А как вы будете это делать... В жестянках, голышом, в набедренных повязках - меня не волнует. У каждого из нас свой долг, и мы выполняем его. Император приказал - и я еду с тобой Темный Двуединый знает куда. Я не хочу умирать во цвете лет, поэтому максимально повысил шансы на выживаемость. А отдавать такие доспехи в руки многих - это обеспечить себе такой геморрой, по сравнению с которым Твари покажутся детским лепетом. Это Сила, с которой придется считаться. И я даже не сомневаюсь, что обязательно найдутся те, кто решит, что только они знают, как правильно ею распорядится. 

\- Старк, это не оправдание. Ты просто хочешь такими словами прикрыть свою лень и черствость. Ты эгоист, для которого на первом месте стоит собственный комфорт. И я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты позволишь умереть любому, если этот кто-то будет раздражать тебя!  
\- Что ты можешь знать обо мне, ты, результат из колбы? Вся твоя сила - это всего лишь эксперимент. А вся твоя рыцарственность, так воспетая в балладах - всего лишь результат непроходимой тупости! Ты просто зациклен на добре и зле, не понимая, что у жизни масса оттенков других цветов, и мерить все всего двумя категориями - это верх глупости!  
\- Возможно. Но у меня, по крайней мере, есть хоть какие-то принципы, в отличие от тебя, маг!  
\- О, да! Принципы! Как же я мог о них забыть! Эти твои принципы, сэр Сосулька, не позволяют тебе познать радость жизни. Ты даже слово секс произнести не можешь, чтобы не покраснеть. Ты у нас до сих пор девственник, так что, о каком познании жизни может идти речь? Ты всего лишь трус, боящийся признать, что-то кроме подвига – ведь это самое легкое. Да-да! Легко махать мечом во все стороны зная, что ты либо выживешь, и тогда тебя будет ждать следующая Тварь, либо умрешь, и тогда все проблемы будут тебе уже побоку. А ты попробуй жить каждый день. Не совершать очередное деяние, а именно просто жить! Зарабатывать деньги, разбирать склоки слуг, участвовать в интригах своих собратьев, решать чью-то судьбу. И так - изо дня в день. Попробуй. Уверен, что справишься?

Впрочем, даже ссора не помешала мужчинам делать свое дело. Так что, вскочив в седло уже оседланного коня и не дожидаясь ответа, Старк стукнул каблуками высоких сапог своего жеребца, заставляя того сорваться в галоп. И потерявшему от шока дар речи рыцарю ничего не оставалось, как пришпорить своего коня.

К вечеру на горизонте показался Серый Кряж - цель их путешествия.

продолжение следует...


	6. Chapter 6

[b] Глава 6.[/b]

 

Роджерс даже не предполагал, что Старк умеет молчать. По его мнению, такая способность просто не была заложена в маге от рождения. Но, тем не менее, за весь день маг не сказал ни слова. Он что-то бубнил себе под нос, бормотал, хмурился, кивал сам себе или отрицательно мотал головой, но с ним, Стивом, даже не заговаривал, не то чтобы вообще общаться. На обеденный привал они не останавливались, поев на ходу всухомятку и запив все водой из фляг. А чтобы не запалить лошадей, пускали их то рысью, то шагом, иногда даже переходя в галоп. И если поначалу Роджерс наслаждался тишиной, то спустя несколько часов ему стало неуютно. Так что к вечернему привалу он был в таком состоянии, что заговорил первым.

\- Сьер Старк, вы так и будете обижаться, как ребенок?  
\- Как ребенок? – тут же вскинулся Тони. – И опять "сьер Старк"? И кто из нас после этого обиженный и ребенок?  
\- Вы, - спокойно отозвался Стив. – Потому что именно вы молчали весь день, обидевшись на справедливые слова. И сейчас я первым заговорил с вами, а не вы со мной. Значит, ребенок - вы.  
\- Жестянка, вот объясни мне... Почему твои слова справедливые, а мои - нет? А? Вот почему так?  
Рыцарь в сердцах бросил кремень, которым только что разжигал костер.   
\- Сьер Старк, вы опять хотите ссоры?! Зачем? И так понятно, что я думаю о ваших словах и мнении! От того, что мы каждый день будем ссориться, наша миссия легче не станет и быстрее не завершится. Мне нечего добавить, вам - нечего возразить, поэтому, давайте просто поужинаем и ляжем спать - мы почти добрались, и дальше нам придется быть крайне осторожными.

\- Ладно-ладно, тьера Невинность, - согласно поднял обе руки маг. - Пусть будет, как вы скажете. Поужинаем, я нанесу последний слой на ваш доспех, и ляжем спать. И каждый останется при своем.

Мужчины опять замолчали, настороженно посматривая друг на друга через низкое пламя костра, разведенного в вырытой яме каким-то хитрым способом так, что он практически не давал света и дыма. Так же молча и настороженно съев ужин, оба занялись своими делами: рыцарь взялся проверять содержимое своей клади и упряжь. А маг достал из своего мешка достаточно объемный сундучок, который раскрылся сразу тремя ярусами, показывая многочисленные пузырьки и баночки. С самого дна сундучка был извлечен объемный пенал, а из нашитого бокового кармана - перчатка довольно устрашающего вида. Покончив со всеми приготовлениями, Старк подтянул к себе рыцарский доспех, открыл пенал с какой-то подозрительного вида субстанцией, натянул перчатку на правую руки, и начал быстро и аккуратно наносить ту самую вонючую гадость на металлическую поверхность, старательно следя, чтобы ни капли не попало на кожу. Под его движениями латы начали менять свой цвет: в основном на синий, но кое-где проступал красный, белый или оставался своим.

Серьезное, сосредоточенное лицо мага, его ловкие, быстрые движения завораживали. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что уже через несколько минут Роджерс отложил свое занятие и стал наблюдать за Старком. Тихий, ритмичный шорох отсчитывал минуты, не замечаемые завороженным рыцарем.   
Занятые один работой, а второй наблюдением, они даже не заметили, как вечер перешел в ночь, и небо усыпало звездами. То ли тусклый свет был виноват, то ли усталость взяла свое, но, уже снимая перчатку, Старк мазнул ею по тыльной стороне левой ладони. Зашипев не хуже раскаленной сковороды, на которую попала вода, маг сорвал с пояса флягу, зубами скрутил пробку и щедро полил руку водой. 

\- Чем я могу помочь? - мгновенно взвился на ноги рыцарь.  
\- Справа второй ряд, темно-красное, справа, а не слева!   
\- Это?  
\- Да. Сними пробку и давай сюда, - Роджерс с тревогой наблюдал, как по кисти расползается багровое пятно, которое Старк начал аккуратно смазывать зельем из поданного пузырька.  
\- Что я могу сделать?  
\- А ты что-то можешь? - саркастично поднял одну бровь Тони. - Сиди уж, сэр Невинность.  
\- Старк, может, хватит меня оскорблять? - возмутился таким обращением Роджерс.

\- А как мне еще тебя называть, жестянка? - уставился в ответ наглым взглядом маг. - Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что к обычной жизни ты не пригоден, а значит - бесполезен. Где я ошибся? Ты не разбираешься в самых простых ситуациях, тупишь в обычных житейских вопросах, не знаешь элементарных вещей. Ты... - Старк глубоко вздохнул и потряс головой, после чего с шумом выдохнул и продолжил. - Ладно, нарушим негласное молчание, и продолжим тему. Секс. Ты - Рыцарь. И ведь не просто обычная жестянка, а легендарная жестянка! Прижизненный памятник самому себе. И ведешь ты себя точно так же. Я больше чем уверен, что вокруг тебя хватает тех, кто по первому намеку готов лечь в твою постель. Так почему нет? Почему? Ты же не силком тащишь, они сами готовы! Но не-е-ет! Ты блюдешь себя, отказывая себе в самых простых и древних радостях жизни во имя чего? Кому будет лучше от твоего целибата? Я больше чем уверен, что у тебя кто-то был. Кто-то, кто смотрел на тебя влюбленными глазами и ждал, что ты поймешь... Я не знаю что! И я уверен, что ей надоело любить сосульку с трухой вместо мозгов! Я прав? Была такая? И ты винишь себя в глубине души за то, что она теперь замужем за каким-нибудь толстым тьером и несчастлива. Так вот - ты виноват. Именно ты, и никто другой. Из-за своего нежелания видеть мир таким, каков он есть, понять, что у всех у нас есть свои желания и потребности, так не совпадающие с твоими представлениями о Совершенном Идеале! Даже вчера струсил, хотя тело ясно показало тебе, чего ты хочешь на самом деле! Ты просто трус, который боится жить и предпочитает существовать!

Восемь дней общения в Башне... Три... Нет, уже четыре дня совместного путешествия... Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы довести даже такого человека, как сэр Роджерс. Тони Старк дразнил вулкан, который и взорвался от последних слов. Доспехи полетели в одну сторону, пенал с гадостью (слава Двуединому - закрытый!) - в другую, а сам Старк - прямо. Если в предыдущий раз Роджерс все-таки сдерживался, помня, что перед ним всего лишь слабый маг, то теперь он бил в полную силу. Хотя, надо отдать должное: даже сейчас Старк продолжал проявлять свой характер, держа удар и не желая сдаваться без боя. Вполне возможно, что дальше рыцарю пришлось бы продолжить миссию одному, похоронив своего чересчур болтливого напарника, если бы не... треснувшая рубашка. Схватив Тони за ворот, и уже занося над ним кулак, Роджерс не рассчитал силу рывка, и изрядно потрепанная в последние минуты вещь сползла с плеч своего хозяина жалкими обрывками. 

Ночь, костер, ссора, драка, кровь из разбитой брови одного из них...

И вместо ожидаемого удара Тони получил… неожиданный поцелуй. Казалось бы, при той жизни, что вел Роджерс, губы у него должны были быть сухими и обветренными, но оказалось - мягкие и горячие.. Уверено и безжалостно они смяли протестующе раскрытый рот Тони, глуша любое возражение. Раздражение и злоба моментально вспыхнули жарким пламенем возбуждения, и теперь уже маг целовал рыцаря, кусая его губы до крови. Мотнув головой, Роджерс вцепился одной ладонью в затылок Старка, не давая отстраниться, а второй принялся расстегивать его штаны. Тони против такого поведения даже и не подумал возражать: он всеми силами принялся помогать рыцарю в его действиях. Дело застопорилось на обуви, и мужчинам пришлось дать друг другу свободное пространство. Пока Старк стягивал с себя сапоги, Стивен успел скинуть свою одежду и даже порыться в сундучке Старка. Но стоило только ему найти нужное, как его опрокинули на приготовленную постель. Оставляя друг на друге царапины и засосы, они постоянно менялись местами. В их действиях не было ни стыда, ни смущения - сейчас все было правильным и таким, каким должно было быть.

Ну... или почти все.

В какой момент Тони оказался лежащим на животе, придавленный тяжелым телом рыцаря, не смог бы потом вспомнить ни один из них. Но так и было. Такое положение немного развеяло царивший в голове мага сладкий дурман, и Старк попытался изменить ждущую его перспективу. Но все, чего он добился - это того, что обе его руки завели за спину и сжали запястья в широкой ладони.  
\- Эй, эй! Мы так не договаривались! - задергался в легкой панике Тони.   
\- Тш-ш-ш... Мы вообще никак не договаривались, - обдав ухо горячим дыханием, севшим голосом ответил Роджерс. - Так что расслабься, и получай удовольствие.

Почувствовав, как сместилось придавливавшее его к лежанке тело и, услышав где-то сбоку негромкий и весьма подозрительный звяк, Старк задергался еще сильнее в попытках освободиться. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось – возбуждение, несмотря на происходящее даже и не думало спадать, однако то, что должно было вот-вот случиться, представлялось ему в несколько ином... ракурсе. Увы, все усилия мага привели только к смене его позы: теперь он упирался лбом в тонкий матрасик-лежанку, оттопырив зад. По-прежнему заведенные за спину руки не давали совершать никаких телодвижений, если он не хотел причинить себе реальной боли. Да и время было упущено - к сморщенному отверстию прикоснулись уверенные пальцы, вымазанные в чем-то скользком и прохладном. Покружив вокруг, они приласкали мошонку, несколько раз с силой провели по напряженному члену, отчего Тони не смог сдержать короткого стона и сильнее прогнул спину, добиваясь более плотного контакта. Скорее всего, Роджерс и сам устал действовать одной рукой, потому стальная хватка вокруг кистей Старка разжалась, и он смог опереться на руки для большей устойчивости. Теперь рыцарь одной рукой ласкал тело под собой, а пальцы второй уверенно продолжали растягивать тугие мышцы ануса. Один палец, два, на третьем Старк зашипел, однако промолчал, а спустя несколько секунд сам подался назад, желая получить больше. 

Стив еще пару раз двинул рукой под нужным углом, желая смягчить партнеру будущие ощущения. Все-таки - первый раз... Вытянув одну руку вдоль тела Тони, он тихо предупредил:  
\- Постарайся расслабиться, иначе будет больно.   
Одновременно со своими словами он направил себя второй рукой и начал медленно входить.   
\- Твою мать, Роджерс! - не сдержался Тони. - Тебе что, вместе с мышцами и член нарастили, что ли?!   
\- Тш-ш-ш, тихо, не надо, только не двигайся, - задушенно просипел в загривок Старку Стив.

Он сдерживался из последних сил, до безумия хотелось только одного: войти одним, сильным движением, заявляя свои права на это покорное его воле тело. Войти, немного сдвинуться, чуть выйти и жестко вбиться обратно... И только невероятная воля не давала этому желанию сбыться, заставляя двигаться постепенно, плавно покачивая бедрами и каждый раз входя чуть-чуть глубже...  
Все, что мог Тони - это судорожно вдыхать, чтобы сделать рваный выдох. Сил не было даже на стон. Обхватив ладонями вытянутую рядом руку, он уперся в нее лбом, крепко зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы. Похоже, шутка про мышцы была не такой уж шуткой, по ощущениям в него протискивался не член, а настоящая дубина. Она распирала его внутренности, растягивала, и не было ей конца. Казалось, что его решили проткнуть насквозь. Он даже не сразу понял, что все, Стив в нем весь. Его было так много, и он был настолько большой, что Старк боялся даже сглотнуть - показалось, если он это сделает, то ощутит его у самого горла. 

Чувствуя на своем плече влажный лоб, и слыша хриплое дыхание, Тони чуть шевельнулся, когда жжение и чувство переполненности как-то стали меньше. Видимо, это явилось последней каплей для рыцаря: не отнимая у мага руки, Роджерс сделал первый толчок, от которого Тони чуть не взвыл. И дело было не в боли, впрочем и не в удовольствии тоже. Просто... Это было настолько странное чувство, что в твоем теле часть тела другого, и она распирает тебя так, что срывается дыхание... Видимо, то запредельное удовольствие, о котором с придыханием говорили и демонстрировали все три его любовника, было следствием менее габаритной оснастки. Увлеченный медленным скольжением, Стив все же ощутил, что Старк хоть и не возражает, но и удовольствия явно не испытывает. Поэтому он вытянул вдоль тела Тони и вторую руку, почти лег на него, опершись на локти и, немного сместив свое положение, сделал еще один толчок. А вот теперь Тони уже взвыл без всякого почти. Тело прошила волна такого удовольствия, что это было даже больно, а Стив, вместо того, чтобы остановится, только участил движения. Не в силах выносить все это, Тони задергался сам не зная, зачем и почему. Пытаясь хоть как-то сдержать невольные стоны, он вцепился ногтями в запястья лежащих рядом сильных рук, оставляя алые полосы. Но и это мало помогло. Чем чаще и сильнее становились толчки, тем крепче он держался, пытаясь не потерять свое "Я" в накатывающем безумии. Державшийся из последних сил Роджерс не выдержал первым, и, содрогаясь от накатившего оргазма, укусил Тони за плечо, утягивая его за собой в Бездну...

* * *

\- Знаешь, - расслабленно пробормотал Старк, чувствуя, как его спину и бедра обтирают влажной тряпкой, всего какой-то час назад бывшей его рубашкой, - я сейчас мучаюсь си-и-ильными подозрениями, откуда у вечно краснеющего рыцаря такие познания в искусстве секса... 

Не ответив ни слова, Роджерс закончил обтирать Старка, перевернул его на спину, принес тонкое одеяло со своей лежанки, лег рядом, и только тогда заговорил.  
\- Старк, ответь мне на один вопрос: откуда берутся рыцари?  
Лежа на боку, лицом к лицу, вглядываясь в спокойное, умиротворенное лицо рыцаря, Тони нахмурился. Судя по всему, вопрос был с ба-а-а-альшим подвохом.  
\- Ну... Ритуал, правильно? - нахально приподнял он брови.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Стив. - Прихожу я, шестнадцати лет от роду, щуплый, как щепка для растопки... Так вот, прихожу я к воротам обители, стучусь, и говорю: "Я пришел и хочу стать рыцарем". Меня встречают как самого дорогого гостя, и тут же ведут в ритуальную комнату. Так, по твоему?  
\- Мда... Как-то я раньше не задумывался над этим вопросом... Это имеет какое-то отношение к сексу? - Старк повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и слегка скривился - отголоски удовольствия уже погасли, и теперь тело, точнее, нижняя часть, начало довольно ощутимо ныть.

\- Мы приходили к приюту. Воры, мальчики-проститутки, сироты, те, кому уже нечего терять и некуда идти... Приют принимал всех в течение месяца, а потом начинался собственно, сам отбор. У нас брали кровь, маги что-то там мудрили, и примерно четверть из нас не проходила. Все это время мы жили в казарме, на особой диете, принимая какие-то зелья и не видя никого, кроме друг друга. Потом был сам Ритуал, который тоже не все выдерживали. А те, кто выдержал... Мы опять жили в казарме, но уже не одни. Теперь с нами жили те, кто прошел до нас. Рыцарем не становятся за один день. Ритуал менял не только наше тело, Тони, он менял нас самих. Наши тела, сердца, души, мысли... Мы двигаемся быстро, почти столь же быстро, как Твари. Мы учимся, учимся постоянно. Я способен выучить любой язык всего за несколько дней, невзирая на его сложность. И не только язык. Мы перенимали практически все навыки и знания друг друга. А еще нас тренировали. Каждый день, до кровавого пота.

\- Действительно, это логично, - как бы про себя пробормотал Старк. - Откуда вам взять знания и навыки без тренировок?  
\- Вот именно. Нас учили владеть своим новым телом, новыми возможностями. Нас учили убивать и учили учиться.   
\- Хорошо, я понял. Но какое это имеет отношение к твоим... э-э-э... знаниям? - Старк даже на локте приподнялся от любопытства.  
\- А я ведь уже ответил тебе, - грустно улыбнулся Стив. - Задумайся, неужели люди с не самым легким прошлым так сразу забудут его, получив новую жизнь и новые возможности? Неужели им не захочется отомстить тем, кто был, по их мнению, более удачлив?  
\- Полная казарма парней, получивших силу... - шокированно распахнул глаза Старк, опрокидываясь на спину. - Твою... Да еще и куча уже распробовавших свою власть недоумков. Тебя... Ты... 

Наверное, впервые в жизни Тони не знал, как задать интересующий его вопрос.  
\- Нет. Меня спас Баки, - тем не менее, понял его Стив и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Баки? Что еще за Баки? – с неожиданной ревностью в голосе осведомился маг.  
\- Джеймс Барнс. Он был четвертым сыном мелкопоместного тьера из провинции.   
\- Был? - вычленил самое главное для себя Тони.  
\- Он защитил меня в первую же ночь, - не обратил внимания на вопрос Стив. - И защищал потом. Он уже был в приюте, когда я постучал в ворота, и успел доказать остальным, что его не стоит игнорировать. Если бы не он, то я не знаю, что со мной могло быть. Потом, когда мы жили уже в казарме после Ритуала, он помогал мне приспособиться к новой жизни. Все же, ему было куда легче - ведь у него не было проблем с привыканием к новому телу. Он изначально отличался крепким сложением и отменным здоровьем. А к вопросу о сексе... Ты не забыл, кто был среди новопосвященных рыцарей? Когда уже был отбой, но мы еще не спали, многие делились прошлым. В том числе - как сделать первый раз незабываемым. Как у мужчин, как и у женщин. В связи с чем у меня к тебе вопрос - у тебя есть что от растяжений и ссадин?

\- А? Зачем тебе? - часто заморгал от столь неожиданной смены темы Старк.  
\- А затем, что это сейчас ты довольно сносно себя чувствуешь. Но, если тебя не подлечить, завтра ты не то, что верхом ехать, ходить будешь с трудом.  
\- Сундучок, второй ряд справа, темно-зеленая баночка, - быстро отозвался маг.  
Не утруждая себя одеждой, рыцарь присел перед ларцом, пошарил там и показал Старку добычу.  
\- Она?  
\- Ага. А без нее, как, совсем никак? - Тони заерзал, осознав, как именно и где его сейчас будут лечить.  
\- Ну, если ты завтра хочешь чувствовать себя как дичь на вертеле, - смешливо пожал плечами на этот вопрос рыцарь, становясь на колени возле лежанки и сдергивая с Старка одеяло.  
\- Не горю желанием. Так что, вручаю тебе второе самое драгоценное, что у меня есть, - скорчил гримасу маг.  
\- Хорошо еще, что не первое, - хмыкнул на это Роджерс.

Зачерпнув немного мази, он почти невесомым движением прикоснулся к началу ложбинки между ягодиц. Проведя одним пальцем вниз, он все так же чуть осязаемо покружил вокруг воспаленного входа и отнял руку. На этот раз мази из баночки зачерпнули больше, и уже более уверенно стали смазывать пострадавшее место. Прямыми движениями, вокруг, немного проникнуть внутрь, убрать руку... Зачерпнуть еще мази, и теперь глубже, но все также аккуратно. Нежно провести по стенкам, смягчая неприятные ощущения. Как бы невзначай добавить еще один - ведь одним мазь хорошо не нанести в таком деликатном месте, правда? А что пальцы случайно задели маленький бугорок, от прикосновения к которому перехватывает дух... Это ведь случайность, да?

\- Жестянка, тебе не кажется, что я уже достаточно хорошо смазан? - глухо спросил Старк, соскальзывая с пальцев, и переворачиваясь на спину.  
\- Может быть, стоит перестраховаться? - вертя баночку в руках и не глядя в глаза, спросил Стив.  
\- Ты знаешь, наверное, стоит. Вдруг ты куда-то не достал? - не отрывая взгляда от лица Роджерса, Старк медленно согнул ноги в коленях и расставил их шире, выставляя на обозрение полностью вставший и начавший сочиться смазкой член.  
Зачарованно кивнув головой, Стив начал медленно гладить распростертого перед ним Тони.   
Теперь все делалось не торопливо и без борьбы за главенство. Были ласки, поцелуи и нежный шепот ни о чем. И проникновение во второй раз тоже было куда легче. Глядя друг другу в глаза, двое мужчин снова начали свой танец двух тел.

продолжение следует...


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

 

\- Мда-а-а... Такими темпами нам этой мази хватит всего дня на три, хоть она и концентрированная. Придется тебе, сэр рыцарь, подставлять мне зад - все равно у тебя повышенная регенерация, и не надо тратить смазку в таких количествах, - наутро, ерзая в седле, Тони более чем благосклонно оценил ночную заботу Роджерса. Мышцы кое-где тянуло, пятая точка немного ныла, но боли, как таковой, не было. 

\- Вот когда кончится, тогда и подумаем. Да и потом: я в твоем ларце много чего видел. Неужели не найдется чего-то подходящего?  
\- Но, но! Это уже неловко получится - Тони Старка разложил и поимел рыцарь-девственник, а Тони Старк этого самого рыцаря только поцеловал пару раз. Где справедливость? Или не справедливость даже, но хотя бы чувство самоуважения?! - "грозно" нахмурился на это замечание маг.  
\- Утешайся тем, что я сильнее тебя чисто физически, - хмыкнул на это Роджерс.  
\- Только тем и спасаю остатки своей гордости, - покивал Тони. - А, скажи мне, жестянка... Ты вчера так ловко съехал с темы... Что там такого произошло с Баки, что он стал "был"?  
\- Старк, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты любитель поковырять в ранах?  
\- Да ладно тебе! Считай меня утешителем - я твою болячку расковыряю, всякая гадость вытечет и потом все быстрее заживет! Так что у вас случилось? - последний вопрос был задан настолько другим тоном, что Стив даже оглянулся: не раздвоился ли Старк. Нет, маг по-прежнему был один, но смотрел на рыцаря прямо и очень серьезно. Отведя взгляд, Стив глубоко вздохнул, и, неожиданно даже для себя, начал говорить прежде, чем толком это осознал.

\- Я уже говорил, что Ритуал меняет не только мышцы. Ритуал меняет сам образ мыслей. И я говорю сейчас не про обучаемость, а про преданность. Это не просто образ мыслей, это – уже мы сами. Для нас нет страха смерти, страха боли или неуверенности. Есть Цель, а способ, которым мы ее достигнем... - Стив глубоко вздохнул, замолчал и сгорбился в седле.  
Старк не стал торопить его, справедливо рассудив: раз уж Роджерс начал говорить, то вряд ли замолчит, ему необходимо высказаться. А вот если на него надавить... Его расчеты оказались верны. С силой потерев лицо ладонями, Стив снова вздохнул и выпрямился.  
\- Нам дали задание. Какое - тебе знать не обязательно, но выполняли мы его вдвоем. Поначалу все шло гладко, как по маслу, как будто кто-то перед нами дорогу расчистил и ковер раскатал. Мне бы еще тогда обратить внимание, но я был полон эйфории и радости, что мой друг увидит наконец-то меня в деле. И он увидел. Когда нас прижали, - зло закончил Роджерс.  
\- Что случилось? - ровно спросил Старк.  
\- Мы могли уйти вдвоем, но это создавало риск для... миссии. Или один из нас мог остаться, отвлечь внимание на себя и… умереть. Зато поставленная задача выполнялась чисто. Думаю, мне не надо говорить, что выбрал Баки. 

\- Он что - дурак?! - возмущенно воскликнул Старк. - Умирать, когда есть шанс! Ну, подумаешь, был риск, но ведь вы же были вдвоем - неужели бы не отмахались?!  
\- Тони, - обернувшись, но не глядя магу в глаза и скривив в недоброй улыбке губы, протянул Стив, - он успел выбрать смерть быстрее меня. Вот что такое Рыцари.  
\- Ты... ты... ты... – от осознания сказанного Старк даже заикаться. - Вы что, готовы умереть ради не пойми чего?!  
\- "Долг превыше жизни". Неужели ты никогда не обращал внимания на девиз Ордена? - несмотря на разницу в возрасте и образе жизни, именно Роджерс сейчас казался более старшим в их паре.

\- Тогда я не понимаю кое-чего... Противоречие. Смотри: ты сам мне рассказал, кто становится Рыцарями, какой отбор приходится проходить, какую жизнь вы вели и ведете. Тогда откуда твое смущение и наивность? Я же сам не раз был свидетелем того, как ты приходишь в замешательство, слыша и видя самые обычные вещи, всего лишь слегка выходящие за грани приличий.   
\- Тони, есть на свете такие понятия: Вера и Знание, - улыбка Роджерса была полна неожиданного лукавства. - Например, я точно _знаю_, что ты - эгоистичный, эгоцентричный и распутный человек. Но при этом я _верю_, что, если случится в том нужда, ты поступишь так, как должно поступить хорошему человеку.

Неопределенно покачав головой, Старк внимательнейшим образом осмотрел рыцаря с головы до ног и обратно, с ног до головы. Затем объехал его, и повторил те же действия с другого ракурса. Сам Стив наблюдал за ним с легкой насмешкой: похоже, совместная ночь даром не прошла.  
\- Нда-а-а... – лицо Тони приняло весьма скорбное выражение. - Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то жестянке удастся сделать то, чего не удалось ни моей матери, ни уж тем более моему отцу. Представляешь, я только что ощутил, как во мне что-то шевельнулось!  
\- Вчерашний ужин был несвежим?! - встревожено вскинулся Роджерс, но тут же подозрительно нахмурился, - или ты не помыл руки перед едой, и теперь нельзя есть с тобой из одного котелка?!  
\- Ты это о чем? – от неожиданности Старк сбился со своего настроя.  
\- Ну, как же... - протянул рыцарь, - неужели ты не знаешь, что если не помыть руки перед едой, то у тебя в одном месте появляется крайне нежелательная жизнь?  
\- Ты про... Ах, ты!   
Но Роджерс уже не мог сдерживаться - попавшийся на удочку Старк был настолько забавен, что удержаться от хохота было просто невозможно.  
\- Двуединый! Прости, Тони, но ты был так серьезен, что просто сам напрашивался! - еле-еле выдавил сквозь смех Стив.

\- Вот так и рушатся величия... - грустно протянул маг. - Какой-то старомодный рыцарь, краснеющий от слова "секс" и готовый упасть в обморок от вида голой задницы, лишил невинности самого Тони Старка, заставил его заикаться и терять дар речи, а напоследок пробудил во мне то, что можно считать зародышем совести. Позор мне. Видимо, отец был прав, так настаивая на наследнике - старею, старею... - и вся фигура мага обвисла в седле столь понуро и укоризненно, что рыцарю даже стыдно стало.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Тони... - заставив своего коня идти рядом, сочувственно похлопал Стив по плечу Старка. - Я же не специально - просто так получилось.  
\- Ага! Купился! Значит, еще не все потеряно! – Тони моментально выпрямился и продемонстрировал свой фирменный оскал во все тридцать два зуба. - Стиви, жестянка моя громыхающая, неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что меня можно пронять такими пустяками? И вообще - мы как, на прогулке или миссию выполняем? Что-то я не понял?

Роджерс даже головой помотал от столь резкой смены тона и темы.  
\- Прогулка? С чего ты взял, что мы на прогулке?  
\- А с того, что за столько дней мы не встретили ни одного человека, ни одной Твари. При этом ведем себя так, как будто находимся на обыкновенной конной прогулке, а не осуществляем действия по скрытному проникновению на территорию врага. Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что все твои миссии проходят в столь же прогулочной атмосфере, я всерьез задумаюсь, а кой нам тогда вообще нужны Рыцари? 

\- Старк, ты вообще слышал хоть что-то из того, что я тебе объяснял раньше? - поднял глаза к небесам Роджерс, видимо, рассчитывая хотя бы оттуда услышать похвалу за свое терпение. - Никого нет по той простой причине, что Твари сейчас как раз выступили в очередной набег, и прямо у портала стоит армия, которая отвлекает на себя все их внимание. И да, все те, кто там сейчас, знали что они - смертники, но за шанс окончательно закрыть портал люди готовы и не на такие жертвы. Мы же с тобой пойдем через одну щель, случайно найденную одним из наших, и дотянувшим до своих только потому, что его долгом стало рассказать о ней. Орден готовил эту операцию почти два года, подготавливая все. Дойдем до гор, там оставим лошадей в одной пещерке, где для них есть вода и припасы, которых хватит не меньше, чем на месяц. Наша задача - проникнуть на Их территорию, быстро взять Тессеракт и уйти.   
\- И все? Вот эту операцию вы разрабатывали два года? Придем, возьмем, уйдем?! Я понял, вы - гении мысли. Да! Это же просто шедевр стратегии! Вы войдете в анналы истории! - Тони дирижировал руками в такт невидимому оркестру.

\- Тони, - тихо позвал его Стив, - проход надо было расширить, подготовить схрон, привезти непортящиеся припасы, разведать путь. За это время погибло шестнадцать Рыцарей.   
\- Упс, - резко замолк Тони. - Не знал. Приношу свои извинения. Был не прав. Вы - гении. И трудяги. И не смотри на меня так, я абсолютно серьезно! То есть, нам надо тихо подъехать к определенной пещерке, пойти, забрать у Тварюшек несправедливо владеемую штучку и так же по-тихому смыться. Не проблема - сделаем! Но помни - мази нам хватит такими темпами всего на три дня! Так что, на обратном пути я - сверху!  
У Стива возникло желание побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое.

* * *

\- Нда-а-а... Нет, я молчу, но это... - Старк широким жестом обвел вокруг себя. - Если _это_, по-вашему, щель, то, что же тогда парадный вход?  
Они подъехали к подножию гор, когда уже начало темнеть. Сумерек как раз хватило, чтобы найти какой-то гадючий лаз, по недоразумению обозванный щелью. Впрочем, когда Роджер, поднапрягшись, сдвинул немного вбок казавшуюся неподъемной плиту, оказалось, что да, действительно щель. Как раз что бы впритык прошли две не слишком упитанные лошади и свободно - человек. 

Но вид снаружи никак не мог подготовить к виду внутри. По площади оно было примерно пятьдесят на сто шагов, а высоту - неизвестно: свод пещеры терялся в темноте. Впрочем, так было даже красивее. Дело в том, что откуда-то сверху падал бриллиантовыми брызгами маленький ручей, сейчас освещаемый отблесками гаснущего заката, и оттого имеющий густо-алый цвет. Точно такой же цвет имели и кружева сталактитов и сталагмитов, украшавших пещеру в самых неожиданных местах.  
\- Вот же! Даже у меня в башне нет такой роскоши, а тут! – одновременно и завистливо и восхищенно вздохнул Старк.  
\- Эта ночь наша, так что - любуйся, сколько захочешь. Потом - как получится, - Стив сосредоточенно готовил место их ночлега. Что примечательно: лежанка сегодня была одна. И Старк не был бы самим собой, если бы не отметил сей факт в присущей ему манере.

\- Оу! Такая готовность... Но я польщен, правда-правда! Только ты не забыл, что я уже женат? Так что, если у тебя есть какие-то планы на меня, советую это учитывать!  
-Знаешь, Тони, я помню и благодарю за это Двуединого ежеминутно. Ибо сьера Мария, которой суждено терпеть тебя всю жизнь, наверняка святая.   
\- Та-а-ак... Это что же получается? Ты никак рассчитываешь, что вернемся мы домой и я счастливо помашу тебе рукой на прощание? Ну, нет! Ты мой, пока мне не надоест.  
\- А если первому надоест мне? - с искренним интересом спросил Роджерс. Он даже оторвался от приготовления ужина, которому и посвящалась в данный момент большая часть его внимания.  
\- Тебе? Да брось, - с вальяжной снисходительностью махнул рукой Старк. - Я понимаю, если мне надоешь ты. Но чтобы надоел Я?! - последняя фраза была сказана с такой уверенностью в своей полной и абсолютной правоте, что Стив мгновенно засомневался в словах, сказанных им же всего минутой ранее.  
\- Ты самоуверен, как не знаю кто, - покачал головой Роджерс. - Время покажет, что и как. А пока - садись, ешь.  
Непонятная масса выглядела не слишком аппетитно, но пахла изумительно.  
\- Эх, Роджерс... - печально вздохнул Старк, втягивая носом аромат еды. - Ну почему ты не женщина? Я бы закрыл глаза даже на то, что ты был бы тьерой. Готовишь, постель стелешь, не умничаешь...   
\- А был бы я женщиной, ты бы потерял ко мне интерес быстрее, чем я бы его привлек, - безжалостно спутал все мечты мага Стив.   
\- Нет в тебе романтики, - обвиняюще ткнул вилкой в его сторону Тони. - Может, я только-только начал создавать портрет идеальной спутницы жизни, а тут ты, со своей критикой! И я из-за тебя мысль упустил, и теперь буду вынужден жить с нелюбимой, мечтая о недостижимом идеале, которого лишил меня опять же ты! Может, я только что понял, что счастье всей моей жизни - это ты!  
\- Спаси Двуединый! - едва откашлялся рыцарь, жестоко подавившись на последних словах. - Минуй меня гнев Императора и любовь Тони Старка!  
\- Вот как? - высокомерно приподнял бровь Тони, усилием воли давя в себе неприятное чувство, царапнувшее его при виде столь яркой реакции Стива. - Видимо, один из нас плохо постарался, раз в твоей голове все еще бродят подобные мысли. И не будем показывать пальцами, кто.   
\- Ста-а-арк... Тони, только не говори, что ты обиделся!

Тони гордо промолчал. Тихонечко вздохнув, Стив отставил свою уже пустую тарелку, поднялся и обошел маленький костерок. Остановившись рядом с магом, он опустился на одно колено, протянул руку и осторожно вплел пальцы в темно-каштановые волосы, повернул голову Тони к себе и прошептал в самые губы:  
\- Смывает горечь всех обид один лишь поцелуй, и он весь твой - от первых робких прикосновений, до лобзаний страстных губ и языков.*

Глаза мага изумленно распахнулись. Услышать здесь и сейчас слова нравившегося ему поэта? От рыцаря? Нет, мир определенно полон чудес!  
\- Всего лишь поцелуй? - моментально растаял Тони. - Но он так робок, так короток и мимолетен, что я о нем забуду, как только разомкнутся уста наши. Что значит всего лишь поцелуй?*

\- Что значит поцелуй? Непрочный, легкий знак,  
Что подкрепляет нам признанья, клятвы, слезы… - Стив невесомо провел пальцем по скуле Старка, повторяя четкие черты его лица, и продолжил. -   
Соединенье душ, дыханье нежной розы,  
От сердца к сердцу путь, таинственный цветок,  
Что наполняет нам всю душу ароматом.  
Что значит поцелуй? Один лишь лепесток, - Палец, все также едва осязаемо, коснулся губ мага, - В живом венке любви, роскошном и богатом;  
Воздушный мотылек, спустившийся легко  
На розовый бутон, раскрывшийся с улыбкой;  
Секрет, который принял за ушко  
Твои уста прелестною ошибкой. –   
Стив был так близко, что Тони чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, -   
Что значит поцелуй? Ничто, одна мечта,  
К нам залетевшая нечаянно из рая;  
Миг бесконечности, который, замирая,  
Подарят мне твои уста!**

В последовавшем поцелуе не было ни капли страсти, это, скорее, был даже не поцелуй, а обещание его.

Забыт был поздний ужин... И подготовка к завтрашнему дню тоже осталась где-то там, позади. Забыт был и костер, неровными тенями игравший на стенах пещеры и обнаженных телах двух мужчин...

Тони Старку дарили все, что только может прийти в голову. И, как правило, эти подарки он забывал уже через несколько часов, если вообще обращал внимание на них. Но никому и никогда не пришло в голову подарить ему стихи и поцелуй. 

Наверное, поэтому он так и не вспомнил, что сегодня собирался быть сверху?  
______________________________________________________________________

* - это мое творение, старательно подогнанное под стиль.  
** - а это уже принадлежит перу сэра Эдмона Ростана, "Сирано де Бержерак", Сцена под балконом Роксаны. Советую прочитать эту пьесу всем, кто с ней незнаком - она даже "круче" "Ромео и Джульетты"!

продолжение следует...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Хитрый, предусмотрительный, - подняв брови "домиком" и состроив трагическое выражение лица, Тони демонстративно и довольно громко страдал "про себя", - коварный соблазнитель, заморочивший голову невинному юноше, вскружив ему голову украденными у кого-то стихами и поцелуями... А ведь говорят, что Рыцари невинны, не знают слова секс и блюдут чистоту, как тела, так и души... Как все-таки безбожно врут менестрели! Бедная моя задница...  
Впрочем, это выступление на бис совсем не мешало ему споро проверять каждую деталь своего костюма, прежде чем пристроить ее на положенное место. 

\- Хочешь, я ее поцелую, и тогда она перестанет болеть? - оторвавшись от аналогичного занятия, Роджерс посмотрел на Тони, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность немедленно приступить к процедуре.  
\- О, нет, нет, нет! Я уже слишком хорошо знаком с твоей коварной натурой! Сначала поцелую, потом поглажу, - возмущающийся маг загибал пальцы, - потом потрогаю, а потом - ну, Тони, давай еще разочек! Я быстренько! - рьяно замотал головой Старк. Вот только, если бы не крохотная пауза перед этим отказом... - И вообще - мази осталось только на один раз, а потрошить запасы ДО того, как все будет сделано это несколько непредусмотрительно, согласись. Так что, давай быстрее покончим с этим грязным делом, и займемся куда более приятными вещами: я хочу, наконец, потерять с тобой невинность!

\- Тони, на тебе уже пробу некуда ставить, какая невинность? – расхохотался Стив.  
\- Как это - какая?! - воздел руки к небу, ну, к потолку пещеры Старк, при этом едва не заехав себе же по лбу одним из своих наплечников, который в данный момент цеплял на положенное место. - Знаешь, это просто верх несправедливости - вот вдруг мне не суждено выбраться отсюда живым, и что я тогда скажу славной череде своих предков? Что меня разложил и вертел во всех позах какой-то рыцарь, а я его и пальцем не тронул?!

\- Не смей! - без всякого почтения швырнув на землю свой шлем, Стив в два шага оказался рядом с Тони, охватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Не. Смей. Так. Говорить! Слышишь? Мы очень тихо и осторожно пройдем всего несколько миль, убьем всего-то пару десятков Тварей, и быстро, очень быстро вернемся назад. Живыми. Оба. А потом - я буду в полном твоем распоряжении. Ты меня понял?  
По-прежнему держа в ладонях лицо Старка, Роджерс уперся лбом в лоб мага, требовательно глядя ему в глаза и ожидая ответа.

\- Ну... Выбора-то у нас нет, - как-то неловко пожал плечами Тони, от такого всплеска эмоций обычно сдержанного рыцаря он даже растерялся. - Ты не можешь умереть, потому что иначе с кем я буду спать на обратном пути? А я - иначе я в жизни себе этого не прощу. Как и мои предки. Так что, чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее закончим!

Высвободившись из сильных и в то же время ласковых рук, Тони принялся сосредоточенно и молча(!) завершать свое облачение, пристраивая в специальные крепления какие-то штучки непонятного назначения, пузырьки и прочие магические заморочки. Закончив это дело, он попрыгал, проверяя укладку на звон и удобство, кое-где что-то подтянул или поменял местами, опять попрыгал. Замер, глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел на рыцаря долгим, непривычно серьезным взглядом.  
\- Я готов. Пора.

* * *

Теперь было видно невооруженным взглядом, что щель, по которой они сейчас передвигались со всей доступной осторожностью, лишь местами рукотворная. И только сейчас Тони смог оценить, сколько же сил и времени угрохали рыцари на этот крысиный лаз. Встретилось несколько мест, где пройти можно было или согнувшись в три погибели, или вообще - на четвереньках. Судя по всему, когда-то щель была руслом ныне пересохшего ручья - слишком уж он был извилист.   
Стив шел или полз впереди, указывая дорогу. Старк на удивление вел себя идеально: не зубоскалил, не ныл, не язвил и ничего не требовал. Он сосредоточенно и молча двигался след в след за рыцарем, останавливаясь или без промедления падая там, где ему указывали. И чем дальше они продвигались, тем чаще случались такие незапланированные и опасные остановки. Последнюю милю они почти ползли, останавливаясь и замирая шагов через десять.

Тони держался. Держался, сколько мог, но все же он был магом, а не Рыцарем, прошедшим Ритуал. И когда Стив дал очередную отмашку, почти сполз по стене на землю. За поворотом, куда, не смотря на усталость, не преминул выглянуть Старк, клубилась дымка активного портала.  
\- Тихо, потерпи, мы уже почти на месте, - подобравшись вплотную к Тони, Роджерс даже не прошептал, а почти выдохнул ему на ухо. А потом, все также на грани слуха, принялся излагать дальнейший план, показывая его в основном жестами. - Мы посидим здесь пятнадцать минут, и потом нам останется всего ярдов двести. Насколько я ощущаю, там их всего-то десятка два.  
Кивком дав понять, что услышал, Тони осторожно, чтобы не звякнуть, откупорил какой-то из своих флаконов и одним глотком выпил содержимое. Скривившись в гримасе крайнего отвращения, он передернулся и несколько секунд дышал открытым ртом. Затем, открыв зажмуренные от непередаваемой прелести зелья глаза и сморгнув выступившие слезы, он так же жестами показал, что все в порядке, и просто надо чуть-чуть подождать.

Через пятнадцать минут у мага не было ни малейших следов усталости. Упруго вскочив на ноги вслед за Стивом, Тони весьма выразительно показал, что он готов, они медлят, и он с теми, кто заступит ему дорогу, такое сделает...  
Не став "слушать" до конца, Стив ободряюще улыбнулся, и сделал шаг на последний отрезок пути...

* * *

Где-то там, почти у самого горизонта, виднелось зарево. Возможно, это был пожар, возможно - следы военных действий. Но здесь и сейчас никто не обращал на внимания на происходящее где-то. Танцевали свой танец лепестки огня, рассыпая мириады искр. Светил тонкий серп молодого месяца, кутаясь в бархат усыпанного звездами покрывало неба. Тонко звенел где-то рядом ручеек. Но двое у костра ничего этого не видели, не слышали и не замечали. Они праздновали Жизнь самым древним из способов. 

Блестели от выступившей испарины ритмично сокращающиеся мышцы. Судорожно обнимали за спину сильные руки, оставляя на плечах и спине пятна завтрашних синяков и полосы от ногтей.   
Тони смотрел... Смотрел и не мог оторваться от шальных синих глаз, затянутых поволокой наслаждения. Сгорая от страсти, он, тем не менее, оттягивал этот шаг, желая, как можно дольше и полнее, насладится первым мигом обладания. Потом будут еще ночи, но эта... Эта не повторится уже никогда. Именно поэтому он иногда приподнимался на руках, освобождая от веса своего тела Стива, и начинал ласкать его, подводя к последней грани. Однако стоило только ощутить подступающий экстаз, и маг останавливался или же менял ритм своих движений так, чтобы снова не дать им обоим разрядки. 

Стив наслаждался происходящим, без тени стыда или смущения принимая все, что ему давали: каждый жест, каждую ласку. Даже боли от проникновения он не ощутил. И не из-за особенностей своего организма, а потому, что к тому времени был уже настолько заласкан и возбужден, что боль скорее доставляло промедление Старка. И все равно Стив его не торопил - теперь в их распоряжении была вся жизнь.  
Но столь долго сдерживаемое возбуждение и желание все-таки взяли верх. Движения Тони ускорились, он приподнялся на одной руке, другой подхватил под коленом ногу Стива и поднял ее, открывая себе лучший доступ. В звуки летней ночи вплелись частые шлепки влажной плоти о плоть, шумное дыхание и уже не сдерживаемые стоны. Вот Роджерса выгнуло дугой, и почти тут же, следом, раздался стон, даже скорее рык Тони. Секунда, и он падает на Стива, едва находя в себе силы скатиться под бок любовнику.

\- Ну... - осипшим голос протянул Старк спустя несколько минут, пытаясь заставить расплавившийся мозг выдать хоть что-то.  
\- Да... - столь же глубокомысленно отозвался Стив и ухмыльнулся. - Хорошая мазь, жаль, что она кончилась.  
\- У меня там еще просто обезболивающая есть... - закончив обтираться еще влажным после купания полотенцем, Тони бросил второе Стиву, и растянулся рядом на спине, закинув руки за голову. - А кончится она - так там еще от ожогов, от язв, от прыщей, от укусов есть...   
\- Предусмотрительно, - то ли похвалил, то ли просто констатировал факт рыцарь.  
\- А то.

Не сговариваясь, они оба одновременно перевели взгляд на трофей короткого, всего в десять минут боя. Да они дольше шли к той пещере! А в результате?

* * *  
А в результате их встретило не два, а почти три десятка тварей - ошибся рыцарь, на целых десять особей ошибся! Прежде, чем те смогли нанести первый удар незваным гостям, Старк успел бросить им под ноги несколько непонятных штук с пояса, тут же вспухших огненными шарами, испепелившими читаури за долю секунды. Тварей, оставшихся в живых, они без малейшего труда истребили на пару: Роджерс с такой скоростью махал мечом, что оружие сливалось в размытую полосу. А Тони расстреливал увернувшихся противников с обеих рук на безопасном расстоянии тем самым коротким жезлом, испускавшем короткие лучи, прожигавшие в противнике дыры размером с детскую голову. Несколько минут, и в заполненном гарью, копотью, запахами крови и смерти помещении осталось только двое – маг и рыцарь.

Ошалело переглянувшись, они осмотрелись. Тессеракт увидели сразу. Еще бы! Небольшой – его свободно могли обхватить мужские ладони - куб из прозрачного, светившегося голубым материала стоял на невысоком постаменте безо всякой защиты. 

Предоставив Роджерсу самому паковать Трофей, Тони быстро оглядел трупы и один из них привлек его внимание. Если остальных можно было без сомнения назвать воинами, несмотря на другое строение тела, то этот был странным. Куда мельче остальных, он не имел такой защиты, и на шее у него болтался какой-то мешочек. Не сумев сдержать любопытства, Старк без тени колебаний сунул в него свой нос. Ему на ладонь выпал совершенно невзрачный камушек. Но, стоило только упасть на него отблеску Тессеракта, как в его глубине начала пульсировать, разгораясь все ярче и ярче, искра точно такого же цвета. Беззвучно присвистнув, маг моментально пристроил неожиданную находку в один из многочисленных потайных карманов. И вовремя: пора было покинуть пещеру - уже слышался дробный грохот приближающихся Тварей, каким-то образом ощутивших потерю Камня.

Уже без всякого опасения Старк громко спросил у рыцаря, нужен ли им еще этот проход? И получив в ответ короткое: «Нет!», тут же пристроил у стен несколько флакончиков. Когда они уже выводили лошадей из своей пещеры, позади так грохнуло, что с потолка с жалобным звоном посыпалось каменное кружево, так восхищавшее их прошлой ночью.  
Зато прохода больше не было.

Но не стало только его, а вот насчет других, никто не мог поручиться. Мужчины не стали ждать ни подтверждений, ни опровержений своим опасениям, а что есть сил пришпорили лошадей. Безжалостно загоняя животных, они скакали весь остаток дня. Вечером Старк походил вокруг них, посовещался с рыцарем, и бедным животным было споено еще по снадобью из волшебного сундука Старка. Коней хватило на всю ночь и почти весь день. Но когда солнце коснулось нижним краем горизонта, бедолаги замертво рухнули наземь. От двух прекрасных благородных лошадей всего за двое неполных суток остались лишь два скелета, обтянутых кожей. Едва успевшие спрыгнуть на землю прежде, чем их придавит, маг и рыцарь скорбно постояли рядом с двумя жертвами это долгой, жестокой войны. 

Молча подхватив вещи, они, не сговариваясь, двинулись пешком к видневшимся вдали зарослям кустов. Им несказанно повезло: рядом с зарослями обнаружился небольшой ручеек с чистой и прозрачной водой. Все так же, не разговаривая, они напились, подготовили место ночлега, вымылись, а потом... А потом до них дошло, что они выжили и возвращаются домой. Не просто выжили, не просто возвращаются... Они выполнили задание, а значит - скоро война сойдет на «нет». 

И одному Рыцарю больше не придется так часто рисковать своей жизнью...

продолжение следует...


	9. Chapter 9

Взмах меча, еще один... 

Они уже устали, это было сразу видно. Всего четыре Рыцаря и один спутник, которого они явно были готовы защитить ценой собственных жизней. А Твари все лезли, лезли и лезли... и не было им конца. Они теснили людей все дальше и дальше, загоняя в тупик между камнями.   
Видимо, люди что-то решили, потому что, вместо того, чтобы дать отпор в очередной раз, они слаженно метнулись под защиту крохотной пещеры, или скорее, просто каменного навеса.   
Укрывшись там, они перевели дух, раз уж Твари предоставили им такую возможность. Но вот один из них что-то сказал, и остальные обреченно-согласно кивнули. Только тот самый спутник принялся что-то настойчиво и горячо доказывать, хватая Рыцарей за руки и заглядывая им в глаза.   
Не обращая на него внимая, один из Рыцарей стал снимать с себя довольно примечательный доспех: если остальные были одеты в обыкновенные латы, пусть и исключительного качества, то у этого они были странными. Детали были подогнаны друг к другу настолько плотно, что сливались в сплошную фигуру человека, со всеми его изгибами и выпуклостями. Да еще и цвет: синий с красными и белыми полосами, а круглый щит к тому же был украшен ослепительно-белой звездой.

После того, как была снята последняя деталь, в необычные латы стали споро облачать того самого спутника. Взяв в руки шлем, владелец доспеха с печальной нежностью провел пальцами по белой букве "А", сияющей прямо надо лбом. Грустно улыбнувшись, он надел эту последнюю деталь на юношу, с отчаяньем глядевшего на тех, кто уже приготовился умирать.  
Затем трое Рыцарей с угрюмой обреченностью выступили против целой армии Тварей. А оставшиеся проскользнули за их спинами, и затерялись в каменном лабиринте. 

Последний бой Рыцарей был красивым.   
Первым пал мощный Рыцарь с двуручником. Он слишком близко подпустил одну из Тварей, и той хватило всего лишь мига, чтобы перерубить ему ногу в колене своей секирой. После этого он продержался всего минуты три.  
Вторым был гибкий, как хлыст, жгучий брюнет. Огромные черные глаза, сведшие с ума не одну девушку, сейчас были прищурены до узких щелочек, а полные губы, так любившие улыбку и смех, были стиснуты в тонкую полоску. Одиннадцать Тварей на одного Рыцаря, измотанного непрерывными стычками и долгим боем... Это все-таки слишком много.  
Последним был высокий блондин с ярко-синими глазами. Оставшись один, он отступил к камням, чтобы защитить спину и дал свой последний бой. Уже сползая по скале на землю, оставляя за собой широкую алую полосу, он шевельнул губами...

* * *  
Судорожно глотая воздух пересохшим ртом, давя крик, Тони подскочил на постели. Двуединый! Как же реален был это кошмар! Кошмар, в котором Стив погибал, отдав свой доспех Наследнику Империи, и шепча "Прости...".   
Сознавая, что после такого он больше не уснет, Старк зябко передернул плечами и встал с кровати. Все равно она слишком большая для одного.  
За последние три года он как-то незаметно для самого себя привык, что в ней спит Роджерс. Сопит, имеет дурную привычку закидывать на него руку и ногу, мешая спать и согревая, словно большая грелка. Что он ранняя пташка, и постоянно будит его ни свет, ни заря. А еще рыцарь просто литрами изводит смазку, которую он, Тони, просто не успевает готовить!  
Еще раз судорожно передернув плечами, Старк натянул штаны, накинул халат и поднялся в свою мастерскую. Щелкнув пальцами, он зажег над лабораторным столом сразу четыре светляка. Поудобнее устроившись на стуле, маг подтянул к себе каменную шкатулку, украшенную затейливой вязью сверхмощной защиты, и откинул крышку. Там на дне была всего одна вещь. Тот самый камень, что однажды стал его личным трофеем в том невероятном и запоминающемся приключении. Глубоко вздохнув, Старк заставил все недобрые мысли отступить, погружаясь в изучение.  
Но уже спустя несколько минут маг с негромким ругательством отодвинул объект изучения. Слишком уж выбил его из колеи приснившийся, чересчур реалистичный кошмар. Настолько, что это едва-едва не привело к взрыву, он потерял концентрацию и чуть не ошибся в заклинании.  
Запустив обе руки в волосы, Тони со стоном откинулся на спинку стула, что бы почти тут же рывком выпрямиться. Судорожно вздохнув, он уперся лбом в скрещенные руки, вспоминая их последнюю ссору.

* * *  
Их разбудил настырный писк. Попытавшись было спрятаться под подушками, Тони все-таки раздраженно приподнялся на локте.  
\- Стив! выруби нахрен эту гадость! мы уснули... Когда мы уснули? - взгляд за окно. - Твою! Мы уснули всего часа три назад! Я спать хочу!  
\- Прости, - Стив примиряюще улыбнулся и сжал в руке подвеску-хрусталик. - Мне надо срочно уйти.  
\- Уйти? Куда уйти?  
Они действительно угомонились только под утро, и теперь маг демонстрировал самые худшие стороны своей невыспавшейся натуры.   
\- Это сигнал срочного сбора. Вызываются все.  
Роджерс стремительно собирался, почти неслышно двигаясь по спальне.  
\- Срочный сбор? С чего бы это вдруг? – зло прищурился маг. - Твари теперь рискуют появляться только маленькими группами, которые даже простые вояки бьют на раз. Такс с чего это вдруг общий сбор Рыцарей? Да и потом: почему это ты должен? Все, что от тебя требовали, ты уже выполнил. Неужели тебя не могут оставить в покое? В конце концов, ты герой, и имеешь полное право на мирную, спокойную жизнь! - понимая, что отдых пошел насмарку, Тони тоже вылез из теплой, удобной постели и начал одеваться.  
\- Тони, - с предостерегающими нотками в голосе, но, все еще не желая ссориться, протянул Стив. - Я - Рыцарь, как бы ты не мечтал об обратном.  
\- Я ни о чем не мечтаю! - огрызнулся на это Старк. - Я просто хочу, чтобы мой любовник не рисковал своей головой не пойми за что!  
\- Вот именно - любовник! Не жена, не собственность, а всего лишь любовник! - не стоило Тони упоминать факт, становившийся в последнее время причиной конфликтов чаще всего.  
\- Кажется, я слышу ревность? - язвительно протянул Старк. - Не беспокойся, если все дело в статусе, я смогу добиться развода с Марией и жениться на тебе. Так - устроит?!  
\- Старк! Я еще раз тебе говорю: я - не твоя собственность! Да, я твой любовник, но я - свободный человек! И у меня есть свои обязательства. В том числе и те, которые тебя так бесят! Меня бы не вызвали, будь это каким-то пустяком! Ты дошел уже до того, что едва ли не клеймо на мне поставил!  
\- Это ты о чем? - Тони знал о чем, но сделал вид, что не в курсе.  
\- Что значит твоя буква "А", которой обзавелся мой шлем? - для наглядности рыцарь помахал обсуждаемым предметом возле лица мага. Благо идти за ним надо было только в другой конец комнаты, где была стойка под доспех.   
\- Рекламу качественной вещи, - невозмутимо отодвинул шлем рукой Тони. - Должны же потенциальные заказчики знать, к кому обращаться.  
\- Хватит, Тони, - тихо и очень серьезно сказал Стив. А вот это было не просто плохо. Это было очень, очень Плохо. - Наверное, нам надо немного отдохнуть друг от друга, так что это задание будет как нельзя кстати. Если к моему возвращению ты не осознаешь, что я - не просто твой придаток, а человек, со своими мыслями, чувствами, желаниями и мечтами, то... Не знаю. Я пока поживу в казарме.  
Больше не глядя на разозленного и растерянного Старка, Стив покинул комнату.

* * *  
И теперь, сидя один, Старк невольно прикидывал: насколько же был прав Стив в своих обвинениях? Если отбросить в сторону его, Тони, гений, самоуверенность, всегдашнюю правоту, то... Стив что, был прав? Ой, ой, ой, ой. Нехорошо. Но эта жестянка все еще наивна, как ребенок. Так что достаточно будет сделать умильные глазки и выражение лица пожалостливее, и все, дело сделано – его простят. Но, все равно, придется кое-что пересмотреть в своем поведении.  
Кивнув самому себе, довольному приготовленной стратегией, Тони решительно встал и принялся за легкую разминку, разгоняя кровь. Имея в любовниках Рыцаря, фигура соблюдается сама собой. И не только за счет того, что есть хороший спарринг-партнер. Но и за счет долгих, долгих ночей, когда сжигается все лишнее, оставляя только самое необходимое.  
Войдя во вкус Тони решил провести полный комплекс разминки. И, увлеченный своим занятием, так хорошо вытеснившим все сумбурные и тревожные мысли, не заметил, как в темном углу комнаты появилось туманное, чуть светящееся облако, постепенно принявшее форму человеческой фигуры.

\- Тони...  
\- Что? Стив? Ты где? - удивленно заозирался вокруг Старк.  
При звуке этого голоса где-то внутри него разливалась радость, что ночной кошмар оказался всего лишь кошмаром, и сейчас они со Стивом долго и со вкусом отпразднуют возвращение рыцаря. Потом он, Тони, продемонстрирует свое раскаяние, и у них опять будут мир и покой!  
\- Здесь... – к магу шагнула призрачная фигура.  
\- Здесь... - уставившись на призрака, тупо повторил Старк. - Здесь... Я вижу, что здесь. А еще я вижу, что здесь ты как-то не весь. Ты...   
\- Прости...   
Тони содрогнулся, услышав наяву слово из своего кошмара.   
\- Прости? Вот так вот просто: "Прости"? Прости, и все станет, как раньше, да? Ты вернешься, мы займемся сексом, потом опять поругаемся, подеремся, помиримся и все отлично. Так, да? Прости... Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?! 

Стоя напротив призрачного рыцаря, Тони пытался словами разогнать стынущую в жилах от ужаса кровь. Ему все еще казалось, что сейчас, то откуда-нибудь из темного угла выйдет Роджерс и скажет, что это была шутка. Двуединый, пусть это будет шутка!!! Жестокая, бесчеловечная, но всего лишь шутка! Тони простит Стиву этот злой розыгрыш, ведь тогда он сможет стукнуть его, обидеться, а самое главное - обнять.   
\- Мне жаль... - тихо прошелестело по мастерской. - Я так хотел вернуться к тебе, но...  
\- Ты хотел вернуться ко мне... - кровь бросилась Старку в лицо. Теперь ему казалось, что по венам несется кипящая лава, выжигающая его изнутри. Чтобы хоть немного унять эту боль и подступающее понимание случившегося, он обратил весь свой гнев на виновника.  
\- Ты хотел вернуться ко мне! А зачем ты тогда вообще уходил?! Я же просил тебя! Я! Тебя! Просил! Но, нет! Тебе же нужно было кинуться не пойми куда, не пойми зачем и отдать мой доспех не пойми кому!!  
\- Это был Наследник нашего Императора. И ему твой доспех был куда нужнее, чем мне.  
\- ДА ЧТОБ ОН ПРОВАЛИЛСЯ, ЭТОТ НАСЛЕДНИК!!!! Зачем ты отдал ему доспех?! Зачем ты вообще туда поперся? Зачем?! Почему вас было только четверо?! Что, у нас больше нет армии? Нет рыцарей кроме тебя?! Почему ты всегда крайний? Для чего мы тогда вообще ходили к порталу? Мы же закрыли его! Что им понадобилось у нас?  
\- Святыня, они ищут Святыню. Все эти годы они проникали сюда в поисках ее. Но так и смогли найти. Поэтому твари бросили все свои силы на похищение Наследника, чтобы потребовать обмен. Остальные шли за нами, мы просто успели первыми. Там рядом была точка выхода и если бы мы ждали остальных, то читаури успели бы уйти на ту сторону и закрыть его за собой. Их надо было задержать. Задержать любой ценой.  
\- Даже ценой твоей жизни? – прошептал Тони.  
Запал прошел, и на Стива глянули тусклые, мертвые глаза мага.  
\- Я - Рыцарь... Это был мой долг – спасти Наследника Империи. Ты же знаешь...  
\- Я знаю... Но я не понимаю... Не понимаю... - Старк бессильно привалился к стене, и начал потихоньку сползать по ней на пол. - А как же тогда я? Как же я?

Откинувшись затылком на стену, Тони беспомощно смотрел на опустившуюся на одно колено фигуру перед собой. Ему казалось, что дымка мутнеет, и фигура Стива становится все бесформеннее.   
\- Прости меня... - еще раз шепнули призрачные губы, а призрачные ладони попытались стереть слезы с разом постаревшего лица.  
\- Почему? Стив, что во мне не так, что ты предпочел смерть жизни со мной? - давясь слезами, задал мучающий его вопрос Тони.  
\- "Долг превыше жизни", помнишь?  
\- Долг... всего лишь долг... 

Первые лучи утреннего солнца весело заглянули в окна, и споткнулись о две горестно сгорбленные фигуры: живого мага и рыцаря-призрака...

продолжение следует...

А еще к этой главе есть картинка, но ее нельзя таскать везде, поэтому если есть желание посмотреть, то вам сюда: http://shellar-arranktur.diary.ru/p185624480.htm


	10. Chapter 10

\- Отец, ты звал меня? - подросток, похожий на сидящего в кресле, как только могут быть похожи близкие родственники, нетерпеливо похлопывал перчатками по бедру. У него было намечено столько дел, а он вынужден тратить время не пойми на что!  
\- Да, звал. И не нервничай так, надолго я тебя не задержу, - насмешливо хмыкнул Тони Старк. - Я хочу кое-что у тебя спросить.  
\- Если ты про Эвана... - несколько смутился сын.  
\- Нет, я не об этом. Хотя столь тесная дружба в столь раннем возрасте? Ну, и молодежь нынче пошла. Однако читать тебе нотации я не буду. Я хотел узнать у тебя другое. Что такое Старки?  
\- Э-э-э... - растерялся подросток от формулировки вопроса. - Ты хотел спросить, КТО такие Старки?   
\- Нет. Я умираю, а не выжил из ума. Так что имел в виду именно то, что спросил: что такое Старки?  
\- Ну... - задумчиво прикусив губу, Старк-младший покачался с пятки на носок, пытаясь угадать: какой же ответ хочет услышать отец на свой нелепый вопрос.  
\- Не трудись. Я вижу, Сирин, ответа у тебя нет. Тогда сделаем так. Подойди сюда, - стиснув зубы, Тони тяжело поднялся с кресла, резким жестом остановив сына, кинувшегося ему на помощь. Гордо вскинув подбородок и выпрямившись, маг подошел к распахнутому окну и кивком пригласил подойти к нему.

\- Что ты видишь?  
\- Отец, у нас что - день странных вопросов? - вспылил мальчик.  
\- Нет, у нас день избавления от глупости и гордыни, - язвительно отозвался Тони. - Ты не смог ответить на мой вопрос, поэтому я буду объяснять тебе на примере, что такое Старки.  
\- Река, луга, люди, лошади, солнце, небо. Все. Ты это хотел услышать? - Сирин решил, что чем быстрее ответит, тем скорее освободится.  
\- А теперь закрой глаза, и скажи мне, что ты видишь, - внимательно глядя на сына, велел Тони.  
\- Отец, ты... - глубоко вздохнув, Сирин резко выдохнул, закрыл глаза, и скороговоркой перечислил, - река, луга, люди, лошади, солнце, небо.  
\- Что собой представляет река? И нет, глаза не открывай!  
Из груди Старка-младшего вырвалось что-то похожее на рычание: похоже, еще немного, и умереть своей смертью Тони будет не суждено.

\- Река... Это же вода! Какой может быть вода? Мокрой! А река наша длинная. Правда, в излучине по весне цветут голубые кувшинки, и, если сплести из них венок, то отказа у девчонок не будет, - улыбнулся этому воспоминанию Сирин.  
\- А луга? - похоже, сын дал верный ответ.  
\- Луга... - включился в игру парень. - По весне там трава похожа на самый дорогой шелк, на котором так приятно лежать. Когда ее косят, то от запаха кружится голова. Даже когда ее собирают в стога, она не теряет свой аромат.  
Люди возле Башни живут разные, но в основном - они все немного сумасшедшие, раз до сих пор не сбежали от нас подальше.  
А еще у нас самые лучшие и быстрые лошади. Норовистые, горячие как пламя, быстрые, как ураган. Или тихие, но опасные, как омут.  
\- А если ты встретишь ручей? Он будет не глубоким, но широким. Что ты сделаешь тогда? - Тони с надеждой глядел на молодое лицо с тонкой морщинкой между задумчиво сдвинутыми бровями.  
\- Широкий, но не глубокий...? Если буду верхом, то просто перееду, - Сирин пожал плечами. - А если пешком, то сниму сапоги, и перейду.

\- Вот ты и ответил, что такое Старки, - печально улыбнулся маг открывшему глаза сыну. - Мы сильны именно своими чувствами. Остальные... Мы любим, ненавидим, ценим, расстаемся без сожалений. Мы видим красоту и помним о мелком. Остальные же это все забыли. Для них теперь имеет ценность власть, знание, престиж, знания. Очень многие из твоих ровесников, встретив на пути такой ручей, остановятся. Они или заставят искать брод, или делать переправу тех, кто окажется рядом. А если не окажется... Они предпочтут потратить силы на левитацию или еще что, но никому из них даже в голову не придет просто разуться. Ведь это будет урон их собственной гордости и достоинства.  
Тони вернулся в кресло, а Сирин остался стоять у окна, невидящим взглядом уставившись вдаль и осмысливая услышанное.

\- Я был тебе плохим отцом... - сын даже подавился воздухом, когда услышал столь "милое" преуменьшение. - Да, всего лишь плохим, - криво улыбнулся на такую реакцию Старк. - Но ты просто не помнишь моего отца, своего деда. Вот уж кто был истинно никудышным родителем. Я же тебе хотя бы последнее напутствие оставляю.   
Старк-младший не прерывал отца, только внимательно слушал.  
\- Сирин, - после некоторого молчания продолжил Старк. - Я много чего еще могу тебе сказать, но не хочу. Просто... У нас есть сердце, как бы мы от этого не отнекивались. Оно все чувствует. Именно оно дает нам силу жить и желание знать.   
\- Ты мне сказал про разум, про сердце... А как же душа? – вкрадчиво протянул подросток.  
\- А душа нашего рода материальна, - тоскливо глянул на сына Тони. - Вот она.  
Подняв руку к вороту, он с некоторым усилием расстегнул две верхние пуговицы и вытянул наружу медальон, затем второй рукой, с еще большим усилием нащупал и расстегнул замочек на толстой цепочке.

\- Вот она, душа нашего рода, - пальцы мага нежно гладили украшение. - Наша совесть, наша честь... И наш последний шанс на жизнь тогда, когда не остается сил даже на надежду. Он будет твоим Сирин, после моей смерти. Храни его, даже если будешь терять все. Башню недолго отстроить, деньги - заработать, знания - они всегда с тобой. Но это... Это сокровище нашего рода. Оно - его воплощение. Иди, Сирин, я вижу, что ты торопишься. А я хотел бы отдохнуть.   
Старк-младший молча пошел к выходу.  
\- Сирин, - уже у самых дверей догнал его оклик отца. Вопросительно приподняв брови, молодой человек повернулся к отцу. - Мне жаль, что я не смог дать твоей матери того, чего она заслуживала. Если бы мы встретились всего на пару лет раньше... Но, видимо, судьбе было угодно именно так, как вышло.  
Кивнув, показывая, что все услышал, парень вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Ты мог уделять ему больше внимания, - раздался тихий голос.  
Рядом с магом возник призрак Стива.  
\- Мог, - согласился Старк. - Но у меня не было на это сил. А потом стало уже поздно. У меня другой вопрос: ты уверен?  
\- Да, - уверенный кивок рыцаря.  
\- Что мне твое "Да"?! - вспылил Тони. - Ты как был безмозглой жестянкой, без оглядки, кидающейся в любую авантюру, так ею и остался! Стив, ты понимаешь вообще, о чем речь?! Пойми ты, пустая твоя голова... У меня еще есть немного времени, прежде, чем я умру...  
\- А если бы не тратил свои силы так бесполезно, то спокойно прожил бы не один десяток лет! - так же сердито перебил его призрачный Роджерс. - При всем твоем гении пытаться вернуть жизнь мертвецу - бессмысленнейшее из занятий!  
\- Я просто... - осел в своем кресле Тони, - впрочем, что сейчас воздух сотрясать? Я в самом деле хочу быть уверен, что ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО понимаешь на что идешь. Пока я еще могу нарушить плетения, и ты сможешь уйти. Моя смерть закрепит их так, что медальон станет вечной ловушкой для твоей души.   
\- Мы уже говорили с тобой на эту тему, и не один раз за эти годы. Я не смог остаться с тобой... А так я хотя бы смогу защищать твоих детей и потомков.

\- "Долг превыше жизни", да? - горько усмехнулся Тони и поднял голову: - Поцелуй меня...  
\- Что значит поцелуй? Ничто, одна мечта,  
К нам залетевшая нечаянно из рая;  
Миг бесконечности, который, замирая,  
Подарят мне твои уста!* - по памяти процитировал Стив, почти целуя Тони.

\- Я тогда не смог ответить тебе. Мне потребовались годы, чтобы найти достойный ответ, - глядя ясными глазами на коленопреклонного Стива перед собой, Тони зашептал:

\- Мне не жаль, что огонь, закипевший в крови,   
Мое сердце сжигал и томил...  
Но мне жаль... что когда-то... я жил...  
Без любви...  
Но мне жаль... что я... мало... любил**...

И безнадежно разбитое много лет назад сердце великого мага, гения, соблазнителя остановилось... 

 

* * *

\- Эван...  
\- Отец? - молодой человек недовольно поджал губы.  
\- А ведь отец когда-то был прав, - неожиданно улыбнулся еще не старый мужчина, так похожий на парня. - Мы действительно плохие отцы. Но я тебя не за этим звал. Наша жизнь такова, что в любой момент мы можем с ней проститься. Поэтому я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе сейчас.   
Он достал украшение.

\- Смотри. Этот медальон мне передал мой отец, твой дед. Я пытался понять его принцип, но не смог. Отец был очень... неоднозначным человеком, но одного было у него не отнять - Тони был гением. Когда он передавал мне этот медальон, то сказал, что это - душа нашего рода. И знаешь, он был прав. Так что, если со мной что случится, храни его. Храни его больше жизни, ибо это - шанс на жизнь, когда за тобой уже пришла Смерть. Это - наша гордость, наша честь, как бы выспренно это не звучало. И козырь, о котором не стоит знать никому. И еще одно: никогда не пытайся его разобрать. Это может слишком плохо кончиться, ты меня понял?

* * *

\- Этот медальон достался мне от деда. Он передается в нашей семье от отца к сыну уже не одно поколение. Своеобразный талисман, способный в самый страшный миг спасти жизнь, когда тебе кажется, что надежды уже нет, но где-то на краю сознания ты все-таки веришь в чудо. Храни его любой ценой, и не вздумай пытаться разобрать - тогда род Старков может прерваться в любой момент!

* * *

\- Сьер! Скорее! Ваш отец!  
Молодой, нет, уже не парень, а мужчина, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, кинулся во двор. Там, на носилках, лежал его отец весь залитый кровью, но все еще живой.  
\- Отец? – подбежавший рухнул перед ним на колени. - Тебе надо...  
\- Прочь... Все... прочь... Умираю...  
\- Отец, тебе нужна помощь!   
\- Нагнись... - неожиданно сильная рука притянула мужчину за ворот к лицу умирающего. - Воротник, медальон... Тот самый Старк... от отца к сыну, через поколения... Храни! Слышишь?! Храни... Когда он есть, есть шанс... Душа Старков... Теряй все, кроме него...

* * *

\- Знаешь, Роберт, ты еще мал, но я все же расскажу тебе эту легенду, - мужчина оторвался от чертежа и взглянул на подростка, растянувшегося на диване и укутавшегося в плед. - В нашем роду передается один медальон, созданный, кажется, тем самым Тони Старком, который когда-то закрыл портал, откуда к нам приходили Твари. Не так, как сейчас - маленькими группками, которые не бьет только ленивый. Нет, сын... Тогда они приходили тысячами, и дрались с ними специально обученные воины - Рыцари. Так вот, он создал тот самый медальон, в который вложил всю свою удачу. У нас, Старков, даже есть поверие, что если мы потеряем его, то наш род прервется...

* * *

\- Говард... Я знаю, что из Старков никогда не получалось хороших отцов, но я не понимаю, откуда в тебе эта сухость... Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что медальон Старков я оставил в сейфе.  
\- Тот самый медальон? - поднял голову от каких-то расчетов молодой человек, щуря глаза, явно уставшие от тусклого света лампы.  
\- Да, тот самый медальон. Помнишь, я тебе в детстве о нем рассказывал? Мол, если его не станет, то не станет и нас, Старков. Бред, конечно, но традиция... Да и сама работа... Кажется, над ним бились все наши предки, но никто так и не сумел разгадать, какой источник энергии был при этом использован, да и сам принцип плетений. Однозначно - его создатель опередил свое время не на год, а на века.  
\- Хм-м-м... Полагаю, я им сам займусь. Или отдам Тони, когда он подрастет - надо прививать ему тягу к знаниям с детства, иначе вырастет никчемным прожигателем жизни.

* * *

\- Сьер Старк... Нам очень жаль, но ваш отец...  
\- Да? И что на этот раз? - крутнулся на барном стуле уже изрядно выпивший молодой мужчина. - Реактор не совпал цикличностью с ионизированным проводником, и отца ударило гигантской искрой?  
\- Нападение Тварей на лабораторию. Были убиты все, в том числе и сьер Говард, - двое военных почтительно склонили головы, выражая свое сочувствие.  
Низкий хрустальный стакан, полный янтарной жидкости, разлетелся на осколки, с такой силой его сжали.

\- Каким образом? Как это вообще могло произойти?! - хрипло потребовал мгновенно протрезвевший Тони ответа у вестников дурных вестей. - Башня Старка имеет самые современные охранные системы, мимо которых не пройдет ни живой, ни мертвый, не говоря уже о мелких сущностях. Да и отец был слишком предусмотрителен и осторожен, чтобы допустить такое!  
\- После того, как ваш предок закрыл портал, Твари больше не могли проходить в наш мир в том же количестве. Но, видимо, где-то осталась щель, сквозь которую они просачивались поодиночке и собирались в отряды. И все эти века они искали на нашей территории нечто, что они сами называют Святыней. Насколько мы смогли понять, читаури не просто пробрались в лабораторию, они что-то там искали. Похоже, ту самую Святыню. Вы ничего не можете сказать? Может, у вас есть что-то, что...

\- Да что у нас есть?! - нервно заходил по роскошной гостиной Старк. - У нас есть всего несколько вещей, которые мы передаем из поколения в поколение: гениальный ум, плохая наследственность и доспехи, которые тот самый Старк, по легенде, сделал для своего любовника. Говорят, он его безумно любил. Наверное, так оно и есть, потому как доспехи - гениальны! Особенно если учитывать время, когда были сделаны.  
\- Сьер, мы понимаем ваше горе, но и вы поймите нас... Твари научились проникать к нам не мелкими группами, справиться с которыми мог едва ли не любой, и это сулит колоссальные проблемы в ближайшем будущем. Поэтому, если у вас появится хоть какая-то информация, мы будем очень благодарны. 

Отдав честь, вестники дурных вестей вышли, оставив мужчину в одиночестве.   
Запустив руки в волосы, тот принялся метаться по комнате, что-то бормоча под нос.  
\- Сьер Старк, - неожиданно раздался из пустоты приятный голос. - У меня есть информация о еще одной вещи, которая передается в роду Старков вот уже семьсот лет. И которую, по семейной легенде, создал ваш тезка, тот самый Тони Старк вместе с доспехом.  
\- Медальон? - приподнял голову Энтони Эдвард Старк, достойный потомок своего рода.  
\- Да, медальон. О нем мне рассказал ваш отец, с приказом передать вам информацию, если он забудет. Полагаю, раз он сообщить вам это больше не может, то теперь это моя обязанность.  
\- Выкладывай Джарвис, - велел мужчина. - Мне надо знать, что за наследство мне оставил отец.  
\- Этот медальон был создан Тони Старком, и считается, что пока он находится у Старков, род, какие бы опасности ему не угрожали, не прервется. Это, повторю, согласно семейной легенде. А факты таковы, что за все поколения никто так и не смог разгадать секрет его создания и источника, который питает плетения.  
\- Где он сейчас?   
\- В личном сейфе сьера Говарда.  
\- Тогда сначала я займусь делами, а потом...

______________________________________________   
* - заимствовано у Э. Ростана. Ну вы уже курсе.  
** - строки одолжены у ОСТа к сериалу "Бедная Настя*


	11. Часть 2-я.  Глава 11.

\- Да что б тебя!!! - со злостью сорвав с себя защитную маску, Старк швырнул ее в стену. Откинувшись на стуле, он запустил обе руки в растрепанные волосы и со стоном прогнулся через спинку стула. Тут же выпрямившись, мужчина крутнулся на нем в одну сторону, потом в другую.   
Видимо, это нехитрое действо немного успокоило его, так как заговорил он куда спокойнее, чем минуту назад.  
\- Джарвис, зафиксируй: попытка № 174 так же неудачна. Несмотря на фиксирующий стабилизатор, паутина все равно сворачивается в себя на конечной стадии.  
\- Зафиксировано, сьер, - раздался из ниоткуда приятный мужской голос.  
\- Мне вот интересно... - вскочив со стула, Тони нервно зашагал по своей мастерской, - семьсот лет назад и в помине не было нынешних технологий. Соответственно, стоит откинуть в сторону то, что было изобретено и создано за последние лет четыреста, а то и пятьсот…

\- Сьер, позвольте уточнение. Согласно хроникам, ваш предок, сьер Энтони Говард Старк, умер в возрасте сорока двух лет. Причиной столь краткой жизни названо магическое истощение. Если вычесть годы жизни, то получается, что временной промежуток составляет семьсот девять лет. Интересный факт: вы сейчас на год старше его.  
\- Я это знаю и так! - нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой Старк. - Мне интересно другое... Мой предок был гением, это общепризнанный факт. Один доспех, созданный им для своего любовника, подтверждает это. Создать его мог только тот, кто обладал незауряднейшей фантазией и невероятной магической силой. Так куда делась вся эта магическая мощь моего предка, что он умер всего в сорок два? На что он ее потратил? На этот медальон? Нет. Потому что, в этот медальон надо было вбухать энергию как минимум сотни таких Старков, чтобы получить нынешний результат. Что в то время можно было использовать в качестве практически вечного источника энергии, и чем можно было закрепить результат так, что даже спустя семь веков у этой загадки нет ответа?  
\- Сьер Старк, сюда поднимается сьера Пеппер, - мягко перебили Старка.  
\- Пеппер? - удивился Тони. - Они же с тьерой Романофф и Максимиллианом были в Южне?   
\- Были, но нам пришлось вернуться, - мило улыбнулась, вошедшая в помещение молодая женщина. На вид ей было где-то около тридцати, у нее были симпатичное лицо, хорошая фигура, длинные, немного рыжеватые волосы, белая кожа и веснушки. А еще - точно такое же обручальное кольцо, которое украшало безымянный палец и самого Тони.  
\- Что могло случиться такого, что вы прервали свой вояж по запланированным местам? - удивленно поинтересовался Стар, целуя жену в щеку.   
\- Фьюри... - скорчила гримаску сьера Старк.  
\- Фьюри? - нахмурился Тони. - И что же могло понадобиться Главе Службы Безопасности Императора от моей жены?  
\- Не от жены, а от недоступного в последние полгода мужа, - немного устало улыбнулась женщина, без всякого почтения смахивая на пол с дивана кипу бумаги, освобождая себе место. - После того, как похоронили Говарда, прошло уже больше полугода, и практически все это время ты провел, запершись в мастерской, занятый этим медальоном. У Фьюри к тебе есть несколько вопросов, поэтому я и сказала ему, что передам его приглашение.  
\- Мне некогда, - отрезал Тони. - У меня куча дел, которые не терпят отлагательств!

\- У тебя есть время! - преображение милой девушки в жесткую хищницу было внезапным и ошеломляющим. - В эти полгода ты только подписывал бумаги, которые я давала тебе на подпись! Причем, заметь: даже не читая! А если бы я замышляла что-то дурное? Ты бы уже давно лишился своей компании! Тони, хватит! Эта безделушка ждала семьсот лет, и если она полежит еще немного, то ничего ей не сделается. А Глава самой могущественной службы нашей Империи не тот человек, кому можно говорить "Нет".   
\- Ладно, ладно, ладно... Ты меня уговорила, - сдаваясь, поднял руки Тони. - Мы можем пригласить его на... На завтра. Да. Так что, распорядись про ужин, милая, и там, платье себе какое купи, если надо...  
\- Распоряжение я отдам, а вот принимать гостя тебе придется самому, - приторно улыбнулась на это Пеппер. - Ты, конечно, не помнишь, но у нас с Наташей завтра свой юбилей, так что я забираю Макса, и мы едем к ней домой.  
\- А Макса тогда зачем берешь с собой? - приподнял брови на это сообщение Старк. - Ему же только семь, и что он будет делать с вами?  
\- Знаешь, удивителен сам факт, что ты знаешь, сколько лет нашему сыну... Но, скажи мне, гений: а что ты будешь делать, если я оставлю его с тобой? Дай угадаю: ты о нем забудешь, и ребенок будет сам искать себе развлечение. Разберет холодильник в поисках еды, уронит что-нибудь архиважное для твоих опытов, залезет в твое хранилище и начнет собирать какую-нибудь вещицу убойной мощности... - горько улыбнувшись, Пеппер покачала головой и пошла к двери.   
\- Знаешь, - уже взявшись за дверную ручку, не оборачиваясь, произнесла она, - я от стольких слышала, что из Старков выходят хорошие мужья, но отвратительные отцы... Его нужно вовремя кормить, укладывать спать, а самое главное - помнить, что на свете есть твой сын.  
Чуть помолчав, она распорядилась:  
\- Джарвис, ужин будет в семь, костюм тот, синий с тонкой полоской. Рубашка белая, галстук серый. Начать напоминать про ужин в пять тридцать. В шесть придут из службы обслуживания и сервируют стол. Без пятнадцати семь из "Минкса" доставят заказанный ужин. Все, я ушла.

* * *  
\- Сьер Старк, на часах уже третий час ночи, а вам завтра нужно быть отдохнувшим. Сьера Пеппер будет недовольна, если вы проигнорируете ее усилия.  
\- Джарвис, отстань. Я занят. Меня нет. Я - умер. Или стал нежизнеспособной нежитью, - увлеченно выстраивая какую-то схему, отозвался мужчина.  
\- Вы заняты, сьер, - согласился с ним собеседник, - вы присутствуете на минус шестом уровне Башни Старков, а ваше последнее утверждение взаимоисключающее. Нежить нежизнеспособна по определению, поэтому вы - либо нежить, но тогда все равно существуете, либо вас нет, но тогда вы не можете работать над медальоном, потому что мертвым это недоступно.  
\- Джарвис, ты - зануда, - на секунду оторвался от своего занятия Старк. - Напомни мне почистить твой алгоритм, а то уж больно ты ехидным становишься.

\- Сьер, я - Искусственный Интеллект, совмещенный с живым материалом. Естественно, что часть личностных характеристик... Сьер, возле Башни обнаружена активация энергетического поля высокой мощности! - в голосе Джарвиса слышалась тревога. - На территории Башни открыт портал, и... Нас атакуют, сьер Старк!  
\- Кто? - ошеломленно замер Тони, впрочем ненадолго: - Поднять щиты, активировать ловушки, сколько их, как далеко, где сейчас, как смогли, заблокируй все входы и выходы, передай сигнал тревоги в службу реагирования! - как горох из дырявого мешка посыпались распоряжения.   
\- Сьер Старк! - вряд ли такое возможно, но в голосе ИскИна слышалась паника. - Объектов семьдесят четыре штуки, характеристики сходны с Тварями, но слишком высокое поле мощности и нестандартное поведение. Они уже на минус третьем уровне... Минус четвертом... Судя по всему, вместе с ними идет маг, который открывает им двери или перебрасывает порталом. Минус пятый...   
Без всяких следов страха, пока шел этот своеобразный отсчет оставшейся ему жизни, мужчина быстро набирал какой-то код на панели в дальнем конце мастерской. Тихо загудели приводы, и часть стены отъехала в сторону, открывая два отсека. В одном стояли старинные доспехи Рыцаря очень необычной раскраски: белая звезда на груди, синий фон, разбавленный кое-где алым, белым или металлическим. Венчал их шлем со стилизованными крылышками по краям и большой белой буквой "А". Рядом, прислоненный к ним, стоял идеально круглый щит с такой же белой звездой, раскрашенный по окружности синим, красным, слой металла и опять красным.

А вот во втором отсеке... Там тоже стояли латы, но отличались они от собрата, как нарисованная звезда от настоящей. Раскрашенные в ало-золотой цвет, они одним своим видом навевали размышления о бренности всего, что попадет под руку облаченному в них человеку. Или под ногу. На полке над ними лежали шлем и перчатки в той же ало-золотой гамме.  
Что-то подсказывало, что на то, чтобы полностью облачиться в защиту времени уже не хватит, а потому Старк одним слитным движением сунул обе руки в перчатки. Только стоило это сделать, как они "ожили". Тихо загудела энергетическая структура, и механические пальцы сжались и разжались. И тут в бронеплиту, перегородившую вход при первых признаках тревоги, ударили, оставив внушительную вмятину. 

\- Джарвис, через сколько они пройдут? - Старк демонстрировал чудеса самообладания.  
\- Судя по частоте ударов, количеству и силе, плита будет выбита примерно через три минуты.  
\- Ты сигнал-то отправил?  
\- Помощь будет здесь также примерно через три минуты.  
\- Кто на нас хоть напал-то? - с искренним интересом спросил Тони, пробуя свое оружие: он заставлял сжиматься-разжиматься металлические пальцы и проверял, насколько быстро реагирует система на команды.  
\- Твари, сьер. Однако, судя по внешним камерам наблюдения, это элита. Напавшие особи как минимум в два раза крупнее тех, кто нападает на Границу. Более быстрые, с повышенной регенерацией, увеличенной скоростью реакции... Осмелюсь предположить, сьер, что на нас напала элита Читаури. При этом возникает несколько вопросов. Башня Старков - это не центральный базар, куда можно прийти в любой момент. Попасть даже просто на территорию - уже время. А прорваться сквозь все ловушки Башни может только тот, кто хотя бы приблизительно представляет себе ваш уровень. Вывод: на нас напали те же самые Твари, что и на вашего отца. И, судя по исходным данным, они ищут что-то. О том, что в вашей семье передается доспех сэра Роджерса, знают все. Про медальон... Медальон передается в активном состоянии уже семь веков. Источник питающей его энергии неизвестен. 

\- Не строй из себя механического болвана, - нетерпеливо огрызнулся Тони. - Скажи просто и ясно: мой предок умудрился что-то у них спереть, что они и ищут эти самые семьсот лет, запрятал в медальон, и теперь они пришли за ним.  
\- Тогда, может, отдать им его? - сделал предположение Джарвис.  
\- Обалдел?! - с таким возмущением воскликнул Старк, будто это не его сейчас будут убивать. - Предок добыл, а я отдам?! Еще и не разгадав этой проклятой структуры? Да я скорее предпочту умереть, чем добровольно отдам хоть что-то!  
\- Боюсь, сьер, именно это сейчас и произойдет, - печально констатировал механический дворецкий Башни.

Как будто подслушав последнюю фразу, бронеплита толщиной в две ладони влетела в мастерскую, сшибая на своем пути все. Не дожидаясь, пока Твари полезут внутрь, Тони направил на нападавших раскрытые ладони и открыл огонь. Прямо в середине перчаток открылись два отверстия, которые и выпускали белые, слепящие своим светом шары.   
Но не полагаясь только на свое необычное оружие, Старк сместился к все еще открытому отсеку с доспехами и прихватил щит. Постоянно перемещаясь по помещению, мужчина пытался пробиться к дверям, прикрываясь щитом и огневыми импульсами. Возможно, будь Тварей поменьше, ему бы все удалось, но... Их было слишком много даже для него. Увлекшись уничтожением последних трех противников, преграждавших ему выход, Старк пропустил сбоку всего одного. Но и этого хватило. Секира Твари рассекла ему весь бок и откинула прямо на опрокинутый лабораторный стол с такой силой, что громко хрустнули ребра. 

Тряхнув головой, Тони попытался стряхнуть муть, заволакивающую глаза и одновременно дернулся вбок, чтобы его окончательно не располосовало на двух Старков. Прошившая все тело боль заставила его замереть, и попытаться вдохнуть ставший таким густым воздух.  
Глядя прямо в морду нависшего над ним читаури, уже вновь занесшего свою жуткую секиру, чтобы добить его, Старк постарался ухмыльнуться как можно наглее - если удастся, он еще и гадость попробует сказать напоследок!  
А в следующий момент он только и успел, что похвалить себя за нерасторопность - открой он рот, и вся кровь, хлынувшая из разрубленной шеи твари, попала бы ему в горло. Рухнувшее рядом тело открыло Старку всю картину в целом.

Ну, насколько он мог видеть в его лежачем-то положении: по мастерской с ошеломляющей скоростью двигался кто-то, кто без малейших усилий и напряжения рубил элиту читаури на фарш! И этот кто-то с отменной ловкостью пользовался подобранным щитом так, будто бы родился с ним.   
Не желая пропускать деталей такого зрелища, Старк попытался подтянуться, и хотя бы сесть, используя в качестве опоры опрокинутый стол. Шипя и поминая Двуединого во всех мыслимых позах и сексуальных связях, он почти это сделал, но тут правая рука, со все еще надетой перчаткой, оперлась на что-то мелкое, что попыталось выскользнуть из-под руки и от чего он едва опять не свалился носом в пол. Сохранить сидячее положение хоть и с трудом, но удалось. А, глянув вниз, он увидел и то самое что-то - открытый медальон, вымазанный в его крови и испускающий ровное голубоватое сияние.  
Неожиданный защитник, Твари, бой, разгромленная лаборатория, собственная, несомненно, серьезная рана - все было моментально забыто. Без всякой жалости и осторожности стряхнув с рук перчатки, Старк подхватил с пола медальон и поднес поближе к глазам. Прошептав что-то и проведя над ним рукой, он расхохотался:  
\- И всего-то?! И это вся тайна, над которой я столько бился и никак не мог разгадать? Моя кровь и угроза жизни? Позор тебе, Тони, позор!

Однако смех сильно ухудшил его и без того тяжелое положение -, Старк содрогнулся от кашля, сплевывая на пол сгустки крови. Судорожно зажав в ладони безделушку, мужчина ощутил, как что-то в нем сдвинулось. Еще раз поднеся ладонь к глазам, он увидел, как от медальона отделился небольшой ограненный камешек, испускавший тот самый свет.   
Однако, несмотря на всю свою бесшабашность и все более сильную муть перед глазами и гул в голове, Старк прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что о находке не должен знать никто. Поэтому, уже теряя сознание, он опять натянул одну из перчаток на руку, заставил открыться диафрагму пульсатора и опустил туда камень. Это забрало его последние силы, но дело было сделано, и он со спокойной душой погрузился в беспамятство.

* * *  
Старк уже не увидел, как сначала расширились от удивления глаза светловолосого спасителя, когда он подошел к безвольно обмякшему телу спустя всего-то полминуты. Не слышал, как загрохотала обувь почти опоздавших спасителей. И уж тем более он не видел и не слышал, как Фьюри требовал от блондина немедленно назвать себя, а тот с ужасом и нечеловеческой тоской смотрел на свои выпачканные в крови руки.

продолжение следует...


	12. Chapter 12

\- Тони, Тони, ну как же так? Почему, стоило мне только на один день оставить тебя без присмотра, как ты тут же нашел себе неприятности?   
\- Пеппер, ну, хватит... - протянул Старк, подтягиваясь на подушках повыше. - И потом, справедливости ради: это не я их нашел, а они меня. Ты мне лучше расскажи, что это было-то?  
\- За деталями уже не ко мне. А записи того, что произошло в мастерской, тебе предоставил Джарвис.

\- Мне вот что интересно... Я едва дыру в записях не протер, столько раз их просматривал... Этот блондинчик появился из медальона, но только после того, как на него попала моя кровь. Получается, что это призрак, привязанный к определенному предмету. Но призраки нематериальны, а этот вполне так уверенно рубил Тварей на фарш.   
\- Твоего спасителя забрал с собой Фьюри. А еще Глава Службы Безопасности очень заинтересовался медальоном, который ему пришлось отдать. Судя по всему, тебя будет ждать крайне занимательная беседа в ближайшем будущем, - неодобрительно поджав губы, сьера Старк, в девичестве сьера Поттс, закончила снимать показания с медицинских приборов. Не обнаружив серьезной угрозы для жизни супруга, она принялась освобождать его от опутывавших проводов, пока мужчина не сделал этого сам, попутно повредив оборудование.  
\- А что? Уже спрашивал? - тут же полюбопытствовал Старк.

\- Нет, он велел мне дождаться вашего выздоровления, - послышался от двери мягкий мужской голос.  
\- Джарвис, почему в Башне посторонние, а я этого не знаю? - без тени удивления спросил Старк. - Ох, смотри, ты все же дождешься, что я не поленюсь переписать твою программу!  
\- Прошу прощения, сьер, но мне дали прямой приказ этого не делать, - извинился дворецкий. – В определенных случаях протокол программы ставит прямой приказ личного адъютанта Главы Имперской Службы Безопасности приоритетом. Боюсь, сьер, сейчас как раз такой случай.  
\- Не сердитесь, сьер Старк, - примирительно улыбнулся среднего роста, среднего сложения и средней внешности мужчина. - Меня зовут тьер Филипп Коулсон, И у меня приказ доставить вас в Штаб СБ, как только вы сможете передвигаться самостоятельно.   
\- Да? - подозрительно прищурился Старк, без какой-либо тени смущения натягивая на себя в присутствии постороннего любимые штаны и футболку. - И что же помешало вашей службе дожидаться моего выздоровления в одном из ваших лазаретов?  
\- Причин несколько, сьер, - охотно поделился информацией адъютант Фьюри. - Первая: как выяснилось, экспериментальное медицинское оборудование Башни на порядок превосходит наше. Вторая: вы не арестованы, но у моего шефа есть к вам предложение...  
\- От которого я не смогу отказаться? - насмешливо хмыкнул Старк.  
\- Ну что вы! На которое, как он надеется, вы согласитесь добровольно, - вежливо поправил Коулсон. - И третья...  
На этом пункте агент немного замялся.  
\- А что не так с третьей причиной? - тут же уцепился за заминку Тони.  
\- Директор Фьюри хочет, чтобы вы доставили на базу оба костюма, которые он видел в вашей мастерской.

\- Ага. Оба. А что помешало вам взять их сразу? - съехидничал Старк.  
\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, но мои протоколы безопасности разрешают только допуск определенного уровня в любое помещение Башни. Изъятие материальной или интеллектуальной собственности, а также физических объектов без подтверждающих документов в мои протоколы не входит. Поэтому, когда была предпринята попытка изъятия объектов с кодировкой "Доспех" и "Марк-7", я перекрыл к ним доступ, - отчитался Джарвис.

\- Ай-яй-яй-яй, агент Коулсон, как вам не стыдно воровать у бедного, беззащитного, смертельно раненого человека... - укоризненно завздыхал Старк. - Неужели у вашей Службы настолько некачественное обеспечение, что вы готовы опуститься до такой низости?  
\- Хватит, Тони, - неожиданно вступилась за Коулсона Пеппер, которую мужчины как-то выпустили из виду. - Если тебя время от времени не приводить в чувство, то ты совсем обнаглеешь. А если допустить тебя к СБ, то... Я не знаю. Это как если запустить лису в курятник и повязать ей салфетку.  
\- Сьер Старк, мне бы не хотелось создавать о себе дурное впечатление, но вопрос не терпит отлагательств. Насколько я могу судить, ваше физическое состояние уже в норме, и мы можем отправляться в Штаб.  
\- А что за вопрос-то? И не надо мне говорить, что личный адъютант Главы Службы Безопасности его не знает, - Тони поднял голову от виртуальной консоли, на которой что-то набирал с сумасшедшей скоростью.   
\- Я в курсе, - согласно наклонил голову Коулсон. - Однако, есть некоторые нюансы, которые должны услышать еще несколько человек, и как можно скорее. Поэтому, чем быстрее мы попадем на место, тем больше времени останется у вас на вопросы.   
\- Весомый довод, - ухмыльнулся на такой "шантаж" Старк. - Но сразу не получится. Мне нужны сутки.  
\- Сьер Старк... - вздохнул агент, но его перебили на полуслове.

\- Это не просто прихоть или каприз. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Фьюри прекрасно знает, что я не отдам ему ни один из доспехов, однако просит привезти их оба, что однозначно подразумевает под собой их использование. Доспех... Я думаю, что вряд ли ошибусь в своих предположениях, для кого он. Как и второй. Но во время боя он был поврежден, а детали и оборудование для ремонта есть только здесь. Я и так назвал самый минимальный срок.  
\- Сутки? – уточнил Коулсон, понимая, что иногда проще согласиться, чем спорить - займет меньше времени и нервов.  
\- Сутки. А пока Пеппер покажет вам гостевую спальню, да, милая? - тон вопроса отказа не подразумевал.  
\- Пройдемте, тьер Коулсон, у нас сегодня на ужин чудесная утка, - мило улыбнулась женщина, жестом пообещав мужу о-о-очень жестокую кару потом.

* * *  
\- Сьер Старк, сканирование не показало каких-либо повреждений ни "Доспеха", ни "Марка-7", однако выявило посторонний предмет в диафрагме репульсора правой перчатки, - дотошно доложил Джарвис, стоило только Пеппер и Коулсону выйти за дверь.  
\- Джарвис, скажи ты это минутой раньше, и я бы потратил эти сутки на твою дефрагментацию, - несколько раз проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе, Тони решился. - Открой бокс с "Марк-8".  
\- Сьер Старк, осмелюсь напомнить, что модель "марка-8" кардинально отличается от "Марка-7". Источника энергии седьмой модели хватает на запуск и два часа непрерывного использования. Но для восьмой модели этой энергии хватает только для запуска. Об использовании и речи не идет. Вы уверены в своем выборе?  
\- Именно для его тестирования мне и понадобились сутки, Джарвис. Я нашел источник для своего Совершенства.

* * *

\- Фил, ты же не против, что мы теперь на "ты"? Так вот, Фил, я полностью готов, оба костюма полностью готовы, твой шеф так же полностью не готов к нашей с ним встрече, но это не моя проблема, с чем я тебя и поздравляю. И чем быстрее мы отправимся, тем лучше для всех.  
Пеппер и Коулсон едва не подавились, услышав эту жизнерадостную тираду от так и брызжущего энергией Старка. Несмотря на темные мешки под глазами, свидетельство бессонной ночи, ослепительная улыбка Тони по своей яркости могла служить еще одним источником энергии.  
Не обращая внимания на несколько дезориентированных таким напором собеседников, мужчина навалил на свою тарелку жареного бекона с яичницей и принялся с аппетитом все это уплетать, запивая соком.

\- Странно... - отодвинув тарелку от себя, Пеппер сложила на столе руки, и оперлась на них подбородком. - Ты бодр, доволен, лучишься счастьем и не опохмеляешься. Гадость должна быть феерической.  
\- Пеппер! Я что, не могу испытывать простые человеческие чувства?! И почему сразу гадость? - с наигранным возмущением воскликнул Старк, продолжая, тем не менее, уничтожать свой завтрак.  
\- Да запросто, - меланхолично кивнула женщина, отлично изучившая супруга за почти десять лет брака. Она распрямилась, и откинулась на спинку стула, глядя на Старка чуть прищуренными глазами. Забытый всеми тьер Коулсон молча и внимательно наблюдал за этим спектаклем для двоих. - Запросто, если бы не одно "Но"...  
\- Это какое же? - Тони даже оторвался от теплой булочки, на которую толстым слоем мазал мармелад.  
\- Ты завтракаешь, а не пьешь. Причем, завтракаешь не чем придется, а как положено да еще в совершенно ненормальных для тебя количествах. А это не тот вид топлива, на котором ты живешь. Для твоей нормальной работоспособности тебе нужен алкоголь в ненормальных количествах, музыка, больше подходящая для Темных Чертогов и полная свобода действий... нет, наоборот - дикое давление. Да, так вернее. Но сейчас ты трезв, ешь, не нудишь о сроках... Я и говорю - гадость, тобой задуманная, будет феерической.

\- Пеппер, милая, тебе самой не надоело быть такой умной? - несколько кисло посмотрел на жену Тони.   
\- Тебя никто не заставлял жениться на мне, - ехидно хмыкнула женщина, - мог бы жениться и на Патриции.   
\- О, не-е-ет! На такие жертвы я идти не готов! - в ужасе замахал руками Старк. - И вообще, мы теряем так нужное нам время, да, Фил?  
\- Сьер Старк, вы уверены? - Коулсон принял во внимание мнение той, кто знал Старка лучше всех. За исключением самого Старка.  
\- Оу, Фил, только давай ты не будешь строить мне глазки, я, знаешь ли, не за ту лигу играю.  
\- Точно-точно? - прищурилась женщина. - А как же тот мальчик-моделька из Орегона? Или пловец?  
\- Упс, - втянул голову в плечи Тони. - Предполагалось, что ты о них не знаешь.  
\- Ну, если пресса не кричит о двух твоих "голубых" романах на каждом углу, это не значит, что мне о них ничего не известно. 

\- Так, Фил, мы же спешим, да? поэтому давай, вызывай наш транспорт, и полетели скорей, пока за меня не принялись всерьез! Ладно, если только Пеппер выскажет свое неудовольствие, но ведь она может позвать за компанию Наташу, а это такая штучка... - мечтательно вздохнул Старк, выходя из столовой. Видимо, посчитав, что стены - это достаточная преграда, он продолжил развивать свою мысль: - жаль только, что она по части Пеппер, такая особь пропала...

* * *

Наверное, чтобы все знали, кто живет в этой Башне, гордо возвышающейся среди других высокий зданий города, ее подписали. На фронтоне здания громадные буквы складывались в фамилию владельца: СТАРК. Именно сюда, на крышу здания, опустился джет Службы Безопасности. Оттуда высыпала группа бойцов в полном обмундировании, которых Тони моментально подрядил на погрузку двух объемных контейнеров.

Уже находясь в салоне взлетающего транспорта, Коулсон обратил внимание на не совсем обычную одежду Старка. Как показали наблюдения, миллионер предпочитал либо шикарные, шитые на заказ костюмы, либо джинсы, футболки с принтами своих любимых рок-групп и кроссовки. То, во что он был одет сейчас, было... странным. Не брюки, но и не джинсы, а штаны из какой-то очень плотной ткани, кофта с высоким горлом и длинными рукавами, но без капюшона, а сверху - кожаная куртка.  
Одежда ладно, но вот то, что было поверх нее... На ногах Старка были обуты высокие ботинки, металлически цокавшие по поверхности. Они будто состояли из нашитых друг на друга внахлест полос, и застегивались на липучку, так как никаких шнурков на них и в помине не было. На колени была нацеплена защита, похожая на ту, которую носят велосипедисты или скейтбордисты. Локти под курткой были не видны, но когда Тони шевелил руками, под рукавами проступали очертания чего-то, что очень было похоже на налокотники. А еще пару раз на запястьях мелькнули очень широкие металлические браслеты. Такие же, как и широкий пояс, застегнутый поверх шлевок. 

Вроде бы, ничего необычного, кроме того, что это было для Старка нехарактерным, если бы не цвет. Ярко-красный с золотом, как и его костюм, до которого Щ.И.Т так и не смог добраться сквозь установленную защиту.   
А еще сквозь застежку куртки пробивался порой свет, будто там работал светляк.

\- М-м-м... сьер Старк, - все-таки не удержался от вопроса Коулсон, - могу ли я спросить, что у вас за одежда, и что за свет под курткой?  
\- Это бьется мое горячее сердце, - пафосно ответил сьер Старк, принимая величественную позу и делая одухотворенное лицо. - Это его свет, и мои латы, что станут мне последней надеждой!  
\- Ясно, - немного ошеломленно отозвался Коулсон. Что ж, может, Фьюри сможет получить ответ, а там и он узнает.  
И в салоне снова воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только невнятным бурчанием Старка, работавшего на сенсорном планшете. 

* * *

\- Сьер Старк, мы прибыли, - полет долго не продлился, и теперь Коулсон хотел, чтобы Старк оценил, на что способен Щ.И.Т. сам, без чьей-либо помощи.  
\- Хм? - оторвался от своей работы мужчина, и выглянул в иллюминатор.   
Внизу, под самолетом, на бескрайней водной глади лежало чудовище. Иначе этого монстра человеческой мысли обозвать было никак нельзя. Три уровня взлетно-посадочных полос; целый авиапарк разнообразных летательных средств, стоящих на палубе, как на выставке; и чудовищный горб рубки. Пожалуй, его размеры совсем немного не дотягивали до мили в длину. И еще неизвестно, сколько всего пряталось под водой.

\- Добро пожаловать на Хелликарьер, - перекрикивая шум работающих двигателей, прокричал Коулсон, когда они ступили на палубу. Будет лучше, если мы пройдем внутрь, там будет гораздо удобнее!  
\- Неплохо, неплохо, - вертя головой во все стороны, прокомментировал увиденное Тони, проходя внутрь.  
\- Как видите, сьер Старк, нам не понадобилось прибегать к услугам вашего гения, чтобы создать это чудо инженерной мысли, - низкий рокочущий голос раздался за спиной абсолютно внезапно.  
\- Да, признаю, неплохо... Для дилетантов, - повернулся Тони лицом к самому могущественному человеку в Империи после Императора.  
\- Для дилетантов? Или в вас заговорила зависть? - приподнял бровь чернокожий мужчина, один глаз которого закрывала повязка, совсем не прячущая окружающих ее шрамов.

\- Ну почему сразу зависть? – хмыкнул Старк. – Палубы расположены нерационально - если вдруг возникнет нужда сбить взлетающий самолет вручную, то одна из них закроет обзор на две остальных. Слишком много стекла и механики - если нам повредят электронику, то будет амба. Надо было использовать ИскИн, они хоть и запредельно сложны в изготовлении, но гораздо надежнее. А еще вам надо было не отказываться от наработок предков полностью - тогда бы у вас была страховка при падении.  
\- Падении? А почему вы считаете, что это воздушный транспорт? - Фьюри было интересно наблюдать за этой будущей занозой в его… пальце, скажем так. Но, увы, без него было не обойтись - слишком нестандартное мышление было у миллиардера, которое доводило до бешенства и желания убить всех, кто хоть немного его знал, и исправно пополнявшего счет самого Старка. И слишком нужное сейчас, в столь трудный момент.

\- Вопрос, на который смог бы ответить даже мой сын, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул на такую проверку мужчина. - Самолеты закреплены на палубе, но не обладают водонепроницаемостью. Сам Хелликарьер, что за название - язык ломать шпионам, что ли? слишком велик для подводной лодки, и в нем использовано слишком много стекла на слишком больших площадях. При таком покрытии наша глубина будет невелика, и тогда нет смысла прятаться в воде - нас засечет любой радар, даже не военный. А вот если это авианосец... Тогда становится понятным и наличие взлетных палуб, и использование стеклянных поверхностей, а так же сама величина судна. Непонятно то, что я уже озвучил ранее - такое доверие к технике. Магия сейчас безнадежно отстала от техники, но порой наследие наших предков способно обогнать все наши новинки так, что нам останется только пыль глотать и мечтать, что однажды и мы так сумеем. Так почему бы вам было не объединить их в одно целое?

\- Полагаю, что только что я услышал тот самый секрет Тони Старка, который позволяет быть ему лучшим, обгоняя даже таких признанных мастеров, как Хаммеры, - непонятно улыбнулся Фьюри, шагая рядом со Старком в одном ему ведомом направлении.  
\- Хаммеры? Это даже не смешно! - экспрессивно взмахнул руками Тони. - Они только и способны, что бездарно копировать мои идеи, портя в них даже то, что изначально испортить было просто невозможно, и выдавая созданное убожество за гениальное творение!   
\- Я это учту, когда наше Министерство Обороны решит обновить вооружение, - кивнул Директор. - Но мы уже пришли, прошу, - и он кивнул на неприметную дверь.

* * *

\- О, кого я вижу! Наташа, а Пеппер знает, где вы и с кем сейчас проводите время? - Тони не был бы сам собой, если бы не прокомментировал наличие среди встречающей группы любовницы своей жены.  
\- Знает, - сахарно улыбнулась на это рыжеволосая красавица, - а еще, предваряя ваши вопросы, она знает, что я сначала работаю на Щ.И.Т., и только потом на вас.   
\- И как она относится к подобному двуличию? - с искренним интересом спросил Тони, плюхаясь на одно из свободных кресел за круглым столом и кладя на него ноги.  
\- Двуличие подразумевает под собой лицемерие, обман вверенного опеке лица в личных отношениях, - не растерялась тьера Романофф. - Насколько мне известно, Старки предпочитали брать в жены девушек, обладающих хоть каким-то интеллектом, даже в ущерб происхождению. Пеппер кто угодно, но только не дура, ее ай-кью уступает вашему, но не настолько, чтобы эта разница была заметна. Поэтому, когда всплыл вопрос обо мне, я честно сказала, что приставлена к ней для охраны, и в случае угрозы буду спасать в первую очередь вашего сына, а не ее. Ответ Пеппер устроил, поэтому ваше вмешательство в нашу личную жизнь необязательно.  
\- Жаль, жаль, а я уж было начал рассчитывать, что ради сохранения своей тайны ты пойдешь мне навстречу в некоторых уступках... - показательно огорчился Тони.

\- Что ж, с одним из членов вашей будущей команды вы знакомы, поэтому знакомьтесь с остальными, - Фьюри безжалостно прервал пикировку, так как отлично знал острый язык Наташи Романофф, а уж про Старка и говорить нечего. Дай этим двоим волю, и языки точить они будут еще долго.  
\- Тор Одинсон, Наследник нашего Императора, - небрежный кивок в сторону почти двухметрового блондинистого здоровяка, к чьему стулу был прислонен весьма примечательный молот.

\- Доктор Брюс Беннер, - кивок в сторону мужчины лет за тридцать, с волнистыми черными волосами и нервными движениями рук, который в данную минуту усердно протирал стекла в тонкой оправе очков.

\- Клинт Бартон, - коротко стриженый ежик темно-русых волос, безрукавка, открывающая накачанные руки и забавная перчатка из трех пальцев.

\- Сьер Тони Старк, известный, думаю, всем.   
\- И? Что дальше? – перебил Фьюри всем известный Старк. - В чем смысл нашего общего сборища. Я, конечно, гений, миллиардер и прочая, но это не может быть причиной. Наш принц, нервный тип с бегающим взглядом, качок-лучник, хотя нормальные люди уже даже забыть успели, как этот самый лук выглядит и девушка-шпионка. Смысл собрания?

\- Есть еще один член вашей будущей команды, - проигнорировал вопрос Старка Глава Службы Безопасности и, вперив взгляд единственного глаза в Тони, негромко, но отчетливо сказал: - Позвольте представить вам сэра Стивена Роджерса, последнего истинного Рыцаря.

продолжение следует...


	13. Chapter 13

Едва только отзвучали последние слова, как в комнату шагнул молодой мужчина. Тот самый, который привиделся Старку в горячке боя, и который в тот момент... скажем так - был не столь материален, как сейчас.  
Высокий, выше шести футов, длинные ноги, узкая талия, широкие плечи, ровный нос, пухлые губы, идеально уложенные светло-русые волосы и ярко-голубые, почти синие глаза, открыто смотрящие на все и всех, кроме самого Тони.  
Одет он был до жути старомодно: плотные темно-серого цвета брюки со стрелками, фланелевая рубашка в клетку, из расстегнутого ворота которой виднелся ворот белой футболки, коричневые ботинки с круглыми мысками и светло-коричневая короткая кожаная куртка.

\- Ну, здравствуй, последний истинный Рыцарь Империи, - тягуче поздоровался первым Старк. - Интересно, с чего бы это вдруг Империя решила возродить сей Орден? Тем более, что рецепт сыворотки был давным-давно утерян.  
\- Утерян? - нахмурился Рыцарь и повернулся к Фьюри. - Вы мне этого не говорили.  
\- Поэтому вы все сейчас и находитесь здесь, - сообщил Глава Службы безопасности. - Это не те материалы, которые подлежат огласке, но отвечать на одни и те же вопросы каждому из вас по отдельности мне так же не хотелось. Поэтому начну издалека, вы выслушаете, а потом спросите то, что не понятно.

Помолчав с минуту, он продолжил:  
\- Как вы все знаете, еще семьсот лет назад наша Империя страдала от набегов Тварей. Не тех, которые прорываются к нам и сейчас, а гораздо опаснее. Для борьбы с ними был создан Орден истинных Рыцарей. И нет, никакой путаницы. Были рыцари: они добивались своего звания упорными тренировками, боями, турнирами, борьбой с Тварями. Но они оставались обычными людьми. А вот Рыцари Ордена проходили через специальный Ритуал, в процессе которого принимали некую сыворотку, созданную магами, и делавшую из них бойцов, практически ни в чем не уступавших читаури. Однажды, в результате долгой разведывательной миссии удалось выяснить, что портал, через который приходили Твари, держит открытым некий предмет под названием Тессеракт. Была начата подготовка к изъятию его у Тварей. 

За ним были отправлены двое, признанные самыми лучшими: сьер Энтони Старк, ваш предок, - кивок в сторону Тони, - и сэр Стивен Роджерс, - кивок в сторону рыцаря.  
\- Отвлекать Тварей должна была армия смертников, которая полностью справилась со своей задачей, так же, как и двое посланных. Тессеракт был выкраден и доставлен Императору. Дальше пойдут уже детали.  
В процессе подготовки к походу сьер Старк создал для сэра Роджерса уникальнейшие доспехи, повторить технологию которых смогли только через два века. А в середине похода они стали любовниками.

\- Кхм... А это обязательно сообщать? – вспыхнул Роджерс.  
\- Простите, сэр Роджерс, но без этих деталей картина будет неполной, - пожал плечами Фьюри. - Да и нет смысла замалчивать - из дальнейших фактов нетрудно сделать этот вывод. Я продолжу. Портал был закрыт, и на какое-то время Империя оказалась избавлена от присутствия читаури. Однако потом нападения начались опять. Но на этот раз они имели под собой некую, до сих пор не понятную нам цель. Через три года после закрытия портала они каким-то образом сумели выкрасть из дворца Наследника Империи. К счастью, его вовремя хватились, и была выслана погоня из всех Рыцарей, находившихся рядом. Так получилось, что первыми группу похитителей догнали четверо: сэр Джанго, мы так и не выяснили его фамилию...  
\- Романеску, - тихо отозвался Стивен.  
\- Джанго Романеску, Скальдрун Хаардрад, Сорен Уиллоу и вы, сэр Роджерс. Тварей было много, и убить их всех не представлялось возможным, портал был рядом, и времени ждать подмогу не оставалось. Поэтому сэр Роджерс отдал свой доспех месьору Рэндому, который вместе с сэром Уиллоу ушел, а они трое остались сдерживать Тварей. Кстати, почему не вы или кто-то другой? Вы так и не сказали, - с интересом спросил Фьюри. Остальные молчали, завороженные этой историей, знакомой всем с детства, но подтвержденной здесь и сейчас прямым очевидцем тех событий. Как бы дико это не звучало.

\- Потому что Сорен был магом. Невесть каким, но был, - пожал плечами Стивен. - Когда он прошел Ритуал, в нем вспыхнула искра Дара. Наставники это заметили, и постарались развить его, насколько возможно. Мы очень выносливы, но Сорен, благодаря Дару мог бежать сутки, и не устать. Поэтому и был выбран - он мог бежать не только сам, но и заставить сделать это кого-то еще.   
\- Тогда вы и погибли, насколько я знаю историю. Будет лучше, если остальное расскажете вы, чтобы я ничего не перепутал, - Фьюри сел в кресло.

\- Сьер Старк... - тяжело начал, ни на кого не глядя, рыцарь. - Тони был дорог мне настолько, что я не смог уйти в Чертоги Двуединого, не попрощавшись с ним. Но когда мы увиделись, уйти я не смог совсем. Всю оставшуюся жизнь он искал способ вернуть меня. Даже вытребовал у Императора мой доспех, в надежде... даже не знаю, на что. Но все эти поиски были напрасными и настолько истощили его и подорвали силы, что он умер гораздо раньше отмеренного ему срока. Незадолго до ухода он создал медальон, который мог стать моим вместилищем. Я не знаю, где он взял тот источник, что должен был его питать, однако... Тони был гением, и, наверное, этим все сказано. Перед смертью он предупредил меня, что медальон может стать моей ловушкой навечно, но тогда мне было так плохо, что я был к этому готов. А источник... Благодаря ему и той энергии, которую он мне давал, в момент смертельной опасности я мог прийти на помощь потомку Тони. Чтобы активировать медальон, достаточно было капли крови. 

\- Фью-ю-ю-ю-ю... - присвистнул Старк, - единоличная страховка жизни? Ну, предок, ну ты и жук!   
\- Однако потомки Тони оказались весьма... жизнелюбивыми, - дернул уголком рта Стивен, проигнорировав восклицание Старка. - Им редко когда требовалась моя помощь. За все эти века - всего четыре раза. Нынешний случай - пятый. Я ощутил, что кровь взывает о помощи, и воплотился. А вот вернуться в медальон уже не сумел. Тони... – Роджерс горько улыбнулся. - Его мечта сбылась, пусть и с опозданием на семьсот лет, но я все-таки обрел тело.

\- Слушайте, весь этот дамский роман конечно душещипателен, не спорю, продайте сценаристам - получите кучу бабок! Но при чем тут все мы? - Старка мучила необъяснимая, иррациональная ревность: эта... доисторическая консервная банка с такой любовью говорила о его, ЕГО предке! Никто не может вызывать такое восхищение, когда есть он - Энтони Эдвард Старк! Он, а не тот, кто давным-давно рассыпался прахом в могиле!

\- А без этих деталей будет не слишком понятно дальнейшее, - опять встал с кресла Фьюри. - Тессеракт теперь был у нас, Старк умер, его сына попытались уничтожить. Твари затаились, но время от времени малыми группками появлялись в Империи, что-то разыскивая. Это что-то они называют Святыня. Однако их было так мало, что читаури без труда уничтожались отрядами военных и простыми рыцарями. Тогда и пришли к мнению, что очень дорогостоящий и опасный Ритуал более не требуется, по крайней мере, в тех количествах, как до закрытия портала. Постепенно количество Рыцарей стало уменьшаться, пока в конце концов их не осталось всего с десяток. Сыворотка Ордена, в разработке которой принимал участие и Говард Старк, стала государственной тайной. Увы, но эта тайна оказалась утеряна при попытке государственного переворота четыреста лет назад. Все, что у нас осталось - только обрывочные сведения без точной формулы. 

\- У меня точно нет! - замахал руками Старк, видя обращенные к нему взгляды. - Насколько мне известно, на этот счет трясли не меня одного, а все наши поколения.   
\- Но вы могли бы ее воссоздать? - поинтересовался тот, кого представили доктором Беннером.  
\- Наверное, - равнодушно пожал плечами Старк, - но мне это не интересно. Сидеть за пробирками, все время смотреть в микроскоп, отлавливать каких-то микробов... То ли дело техника! Вот это вещь, вот это я понимаю! Но вот чего я все еще не пойму - к чему весь этот экскурс в чужую личную жизнь?

\- Постепенно магия сдавала свои позиции в сторону науки, и в какой-то момент все наработки стали исчезать вместе со своими живыми носителями. Так случилось и с зельем, которое потом стали называть сывороткой, - опять взял слово Фьюри. - Да и не только это: потерянным оказалось многое, слишком многое. Когда спохватились, восстанавливать пришлось из обрывков информации, а когда получилось - опять все было утеряно в смуте.  
\- Ладно, ладно, ладно, - затряс головой Старк. - Так всегда бывает, когда информация попадает в руки к военным: сначала дай, потом - мы это сохраним, потом - нам это не надо, а затем - мы никому не дадим, хоть нам самим это не надо, но все равно пусть лучше пропадет, чем будет приносить пользу. Я понял - вы пытаетесь оправдать собственное рукожопство, но мы то тут при чем?!! Почему мы должны выслушивать преданья старины глубокой хоть и из первых рук, так сказать? Нам что, заняться больше нечем?! Мне – есть! У меня на руках корпорация, знаете ли, которая требует моего внимания каждую минуту, которые я бездарно трачу здесь, в компании не пойми кого!

\- Терпение, сьер Старк, - проигнорировал вспышку раздражения признанного гения Глава Службы. - Это все мелкие детали, которые объясняют нынешнее положение вещей. Все эти годы Тессерактом занимались сначала личные маги Императорской семьи, потом и ученые. Как вы знаете, у Семьи есть фамильный артефакт, который, по легенде, подарил им Двуединый, и который передается Наследнику по достижении им некоего... 

\- Осознания собственного Я и места в этой жизни, - впервые подал голос здоровяк. - Мы проходим некое испытание, суть которого вам знать не обязательно. И если Мъелльнир признает претендента достойным, то станет ему подчиняться. Ну а если нет... Мне повезло, я смог доказать, что достоин.

\- Однако этого показалось мало, и был создан еще один артефакт на основе энергии Тессеракта, - снова вступил в разговор Фьюри.  
\- Дайте угадаю, - торжествующе ухмыльнулся Тони, подаваясь вперед, - эту хрень у вас спиз... прошу прощения, сделали ей ноги, и сделал это кто-то, кто имеет большой зуб на вас. Так?  
\- Это мой брат, - горько согласился Тор. - Но это не его вина, он просто запутался, ему надо было просто поговорить с нами!  
\- Бла-бла-бла... - скучающе протянул Тони. - Все так говорят, проливая реки крови. Ну, украл, и что? Убьет пару-другую сотен человек, вы его изловите, надаете по попе ремнем, посидит он с месяц под домашним арестом... Я все еще не услышал для себя ничего нового.

\- Локи - принц по праву рождения, крови и титулу. Вот только, принц он совсем другой страны, - опершись обеими руками на стол, обвел всех сидящих тяжелым взглядом Фьюри. - Это уже государственная тайна, доверенная вам, как будущей команде.  
\- Команде? Эй! Какой еще команде?! Я никуда не вступал, и вляпываться в это не собираюсь! - Старк вскочил на ноги и двинулся к двери.  
\- Сядьте, сьер Старк, - негромко сказанные слова скалой придавили Старка к месту. - Вас никто не отпускал. И, кстати, спрашивать так же не собирался. Если вы помните, то, как сьер Империи, вы давали личную клятву верности Императору. И сейчас вы обязаны выполнить Его волю. Поэтому, чем спокойнее вы выслушаете, тем меньше времени все это займет.  
Пыхтя от злости, Тони нехотя вернулся на свое место.

\- Так вот, я продолжу. На чем мы прервались... Локи Одинсон не родной сын нашего Императора. Он - сын Лафея, короля Ётунхейма. Родной сын, - одним взглядом оборвав Старка, уже открывшего было рот, чтобы прокомментировать услышаное, Фьюри продолжил. - Как вы все помните, они попытались напасть на нас, когда в стране была довольно напряженная обстановка. Мы справились, но весьма дорогой ценой. Поэтому наследник Ётунхема был взят на воспитание нашим Императором, как гарант того, что подобное не повторится. Но Лафей умер, про его Наследника как-то внезапно забыли, а сам Локи... А сам принц был принят в семью как еще один ребенок. Но недавно кто-то рассказал ему всю правду, и он... Хоть он по крови и северянин, но вот характер у него наш, асгардский. Он выкрал Секиру и связался с читаури.  
\- Наша задача - отнять игрушку и вернуть блудного сына под родительское крылышко? - протянул Тони. - И все это - вот такой вот компанией? - он обвел всех сидящих рукой.  
\- В общих чертах - да. Но вернуть вам надо не только Локи и Секиру. Самое главное - это вернуть Тессеракт, который был передан читаури.

\- Тессеракт?! Он что, украл еще и его? - почти хором задали этот вопрос Беннер, Бартон и Наташа.  
\- Да. И как вы сами понимаете, за семьсот лет читаури вряд ли перевоспитались. Скорее уж, они копили силы и злобу. И если портал снова будет открыт… - Директор не договорил, позволяя находящимся в комнате осмыслить масштабы грядущей катастрофы.  
\- Ладно, мы поняли, что ваша служба опять облажалась и просит помощи у левых спасателей. Но почему именно мы? - Похоже, Старк был единственным, кто этого не понимал.

\- Все дело в утерянном рецепте сыворотки. Благодаря сэру Роджерсу мы поняли, что делали не так, но времени у нас нет.  
\- А почему его...? Заперли бы в лаборатории, и ставили опыты, как на единственной мышке. С чего бы вдруг такая щедрость? - иногда прямота Тони убивала. В прямом смысле слова.  
\- Потому что сэр Роджерс не враг, не пленный, и он единственный, кто знает повадки Тварей.   
\- Ладно, примем на веру. Но при чем тут сыворотка? А, ясноглазка, может, просветишь? - обольстительно улыбаясь, Тони заглянул в глаза агента Романофф.  
\- Потому что из всех присутствующих, только ты и Директор не испытывали ее на себе, - Старк ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.

\- Как это на себе? - он тут же нахмурился, просчитывая варианты. - Она не доработана, сами только что сказали, но вы ее испытывали... Получается... Вы что - неудачные образцы?  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - поспешил вмешаться Фьюри, пока дело не дошло до смертоубийства, - очень даже удачные, но до результатов сэра Роджерса нам еще далеко. Агенты Романофф и Бартон испытали на себе предпоследние образцы, признанные на тот момент самыми удачными. Повышенная скорость реакции, регенерация, ловкость, память, мышечные рефлексы, психологическая устойчивость, ментальное воздействие - и это не считая некоторых личных особенностей. У Хоукая это зрение и слух, намного превосходящие человеческие возможности. Отсюда и оружие - лук. У тьеры Романофф это способность регулировать некоторые процессы собственного организма, благодаря чему она может обмануть любой сканер или ментала.

\- Насчет Одинсона можете ничего не говорить, не дурак, сам понимаю. А что насчет нашего нервного доктора?

\- Доктор Беннер и был тем, кто занимался воссозданием рецепта зелья после двух потерь. Последний образец был признан комиссией идеальным, и он испытал его на себе.

\- Уау. Поражен. У вас действительно хватило на это идиотизма? - Тони с любопытством разглядывал Беннера, как неведомый механизм, который надо немедленно разобрать и посмотреть, что же там внутри.  
\- Сыворотка была... идеальной. Но не в тех дозах, что поступили в организм, - обтекаемо выразился сам Беннер. - В результате я... ну, скажем так... приобрел возможность менять массу собственного тела и его физические и ментальные характеристики.  
\- Проще говоря, вы у нас какое-нибудь чудовище с одной извилиной и единственной мыслью, - перевел для себя Тони и тут же поспешил удовлетворить собственное любопытство. - А какой? Жрать, спать, трахаться или еще что?   
\- Халк очень любит ломать, - с милой улыбкой сообщил ему Беннер. - А еще - убивать тех, кто его раздражает. Например, как вы сейчас.

\- Понял, - поднял обе руки Старк, - большой парень у нас та еще громила, только плохо контролируемая, иначе бы вы меня не предупреждали так осторожно. И вот в такой вот компании мы отправимся спасать мир? - повернулся гений к Фьюри. На безмолвный кивок он только протяжно вздохнул:

\- Двуединый, мы-то этот мир спасем, но кто спасет его потом от нас?

продолжение следует...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Сэр Роджерс? - к стоящему у одного из иллюминаторов и бездумно смотрящему в никуда рыцарю подошла агент Романофф. - Вы выглядите таким одиноким... Может, я могу вам чем-то помочь или подсказать?  
\- Мир изменился... - после долгого молчания заговорил мужчина. - Совсем другие моральные ценности, темп жизни. Все настолько другое...  
\- Мир меняет людей, - согласно наклонила голову женщина, - без постоянной угрозы смерти мы смогли направить свое рвение не только в сторону войны. Каждое поколение немного другое, и у них свои представления о том, что дорого. Даже я, глядя на тех, кто всего на десять лет моложе меня, с трудом понимаю, что ими движет.  
\- Любовь, алчность, ревность и страх, - печально улыбнулся Стивен, - это я вам могу сказать и так. Что-то одно, или все вместе. Я удивлялся тому, насколько мир изменился, а не движущим мотивам. Они во все века были одними и теми же. Уж в этом можете поверить мне на слово!  
\- Наверное, это дико - обрести снова жизнь, когда уже умер и смирился? 

\- Тони... – начал Роджерс и тут же задохнулся, а потом горько усмехнулся. - Тони всегда прав, как бы дико это не звучало. Был прав. Я сильнее его, быстрее, но думать головой я так и не научился. Чувство вины настолько застило мне глаза, что я так и не удосужился подумать своей жестяной головой: а что будет потом? Вот так, из века в век ждать, когда потребуется моя помощь, а в промежутке быть пленником куска металла?! Кому от этого стало лучше?! Я мог подождать его в Чертогах Двуединого, и мы бы давно уже были рядом, но мое необдуманное решение... Почему я не прислушался к нему тогда? Простите, тьера, что вы вынуждены выслушивать мое нытье, я больше не буду вам надоедать, - Стив развернулся, пряча глаза, и уже собрался было уйти, когда его остановило осторожное прикосновение к локтю.

\- Нам всем иногда нужен кто-то, кто выслушает и поймет. Или просто молча выслушает. И мне кажется, что вам это нужно, как никому другому. Вы казните себя за свое решение, и поэтому стараетесь не смотреть на Старка? - сейчас агент Романофф не просто выполняла задание Фьюри по выяснению психической стабильности новоявленного Рыцаря, ей было просто по-человечески жаль того, кто безвозвратно потерял самое дорогое.  
\- Сколько сейчас… этому Старку? - глухо спросил Стив Роджерс.  
\- Сорок три, - недоуменно пожала плечами Наташа.   
\- Странно, что у него есть сын, - немного отвлекся от вопроса рыцарь, - насколько я смог понять, сейчас вы можете признать Наследником хоть кого, и не зависите от воли старшего, решающего вашу судьбу.

\- Для всех остальных - так и есть, - с готовностью кивнула женщина, - но этот закон не распространяется на тех, кого все еще по привычке зовут сьерами, хотя от их магии остались только жалкие огрызки. Ну, если не встречаются исключения вроде нашего Старка. Этому закону примерно... да, наверное, те самые семьсот лет, мне Пеппер о нем рассказала. Пока парень не достиг совершеннолетия, за ним внимательно наблюдали, пытаясь понять, каким он вырастет. А когда стало ясно, что он – настоящий Старк, пусть и не столь гениальный как отец, его попробовали убрать. На него было совершено покушение, и спасся он тогда только чудом. - Короткий хмык справа обозначил полную осведомленность и об этом чуде, и о его чудотворце. Едва улыбнувшись, Наташа закончила рассказ: - Так вот, покушение, да. Тогда маги были магами, даже самые слабые из них. Поэтому Император и издал этот указ. Суть его в том, что если по достижении тридцати лет маг не женится сам и не обеспечит род Наследником, жену ему подберет сам Император. Как понимаете, такая персона в роли свахи... После трех крайне неудачных браков, устроенных его волей, маги приняли указ всерьез. Время шло, а этот закон так и не отменили. А когда наш Старк попытался его проигнорировать, его просто поставили перед фактом: либо он сам выбирает себе жену, которая родит ему ребенка, либо это будет выбор Императора, и тогда уж пусть он пеняет на себя. С Пеппер они были знакомы давно, такого уж сильного отторжения между ними не было, и в результате мы имеем то, что имеем. У них есть сын, Максимилиан, воспитанием которого занимается мать и я, немного.

\- А то восклицание, ну, насчет того, что вы... имеете... отношения с его женой?  
\- Старки - один самых влиятельных родов нашей страны, - задумчиво потерла подбородок Романофф. - Как бы не пыжились и не раздували грудь остальные, это общепризнанный факт. Они умудрились сохранить колоссальное количество знаний, остальными давно уже утерянных, и сплавить эти самые знания в совершенно невообразимый симбиоз с наукой. Макс умный мальчик. Очень умный. Даже умнее своего отца, хотя сейчас это и не очень заметно из-за отсутствия у него опыта и знания жизни. Именно поэтому у меня приказ: охранять ребенка любой ценой. Даже ценой жизни его родителей.  
\- Жестокий выбор, - неопределенно качнул головой Стив.

\- Вы так и не ответили, почему Старк вызывает у вас такое отвращение, что вы даже смотреть на него не можете, - мягко вернулась к первоначальному вопросу Наташа.  
И была совсем не готова к тому, что прямая линия развернутых плеч сломается, а рыцарь, ссутулясь, тяжело обопрется о стену руками, глядя вперед слепыми взглядом.

\- Моему Тони было сорок два, когда он умер. У него был язык, способный нарезать на ленточки даже камень, таким острым он был, и отравить василиска каплей своего яда. Он мог ругаться, спорить, негодовать, а уже через секунду целовать или воплощать в жизнь, внезапно пришедшую в его сумасшедшую голову идею. Он был упрям, ехиден, себялюбив, эгоистичен, распутен... А еще... - оттолкнувшись от стены руками, Стив посмотрел на Наташу потемневшими, почти черными глазами. - А еще… Если поставить моего Тони и вашего, который сейчас сводит с ума в лаборатории доктора Беннера, друг против друга, различий вы бы не нашли. Они похожи, словно зеркальное отражение.  
Обойдя шокированную Романофф, Роджерс скрылся в одном из многочисленных коридоров Хелликарьера.

* * *  
\- Ну-с, голубок, о чем это вы шептались в коридоре с таким таинственным видом? - от хлопка по спине Роджерс едва не упал. - Учти, эта дама занята еще более крутой дамой, хотя, если ты сумеешь ее отвлечь от моей супруги, буду крайне тебе признателен. Это просто преступление, когда такой экземпляр растрачивает себя на совершенно бесплодные отношения. И я имею в виду совсем не то, о чем ты бы мог подумать, хотя... нет, я совершенно точно могу сказать, о чем ты подумал, однако это будет совсем не то, что имел в виду я, хотя это будет о-очень странным, если ты подумал именно это. Или нет? - Старк прервал свою тираду, и обхватил пальцами подбородок. - М-м-м... Учитывая, что ты спал с моим предком, а мой предок - это все-таки предок, хотя вряд ли я от него слишком сильно отличаюсь, это же тот, кто на меня очень похож, ну или я на него, то... То ты вполне мог подумать то, что подумал я, когда подумал, что мог подумать ты. Да. Так о чем же вы с ней шептались с таким интимным видом?

\- Сьер Старк... - начал, было, Роджерс, но его перебили.  
\- О, вот только давай ты не будешь вести себя так чопорно! В конце концов, ты моя, можно сказать, почти родня! Как-никак, ты моя пра-пра-пра-сколь-то там недооформленная приемная мачеха. Или кто-то вроде того, - беззаботно мотнул головой Тони. - Так что мы с тобой можем обойтись и без этих формальностей. Я официально разрешаю тебе звать меня Тони. Соответственно, я буду звать тебя Стив.  
\- Сьер Старк, - у рыцаря был куда более долгий период, чтобы привыкнуть к такой же манере разговора, чем у самого Тони, - зачем вы меня искали, если только не хотели продемонстрировать мне свой богатый словарный запас?  
\- Хм. Вообще-то я тебя искал, чтобы ты примерил свой новый костюмчик.

\- НЕТ! – выкрик был столь внезапным и неожиданным, что Старк даже отшатнулся, а из ближайшей двери выглянула Романофф, сжимая в руке угрожающего вида пистолет.  
\- Старк, поздравляю. Всего пять минут, а тебя уже ненавидят. Что ты опять натворил? - засовывая оружие в кобуру на бедре, Наташа с усталым видом подошла к напряженному Роджерсу и несколько обалдевшему Старку.  
\- Я всего лишь сказал, чтобы эта Спящая Красавица пошла со мной в лабораторию, чтобы примерить свой новый костюмчик, - растеряно развел руками изобретатель.  
\- Сделаем так - ты идешь в мастерскую, или куда там надо, а мы подходим после тебя. Давай, давай, так будет куда быстрее, - одернула мужчину агент, видя, что Старк уже открыл рот для очередных возражений.

\- Есть, мамочка! - вытянулся в струну и отдал честь Тони, приложив ко лбу руку. - Только ты не забудь привести этого новобранца: костюмчик еще новый, я его протестировал, но по фигуре не подогнал. А если Фьюри начнет пыхтеть, как чайник, то я на себя вину брать не стану.  
Еще раз, оглядев парочку перед собой с головы до ног, изобретатель пожал плечами и удалился, насвистывая что-то. Проводив его взглядом, Романофф повернулась к застывшему Роджерсу.  
\- Стивен? У вас все в порядке?  
\- Да, тьера, - уже взяв себя в руки, невозмутимо кивнул тот.  
\- Знаете, я больше, чем уверена, что это задание не будет похоже на чинную прогулку, - хмыкнула женщина. - А во время боя проговаривать тьера Романофф, или тьер Хоукай... Вы можете звать меня просто Наташа, и даже на "ты".  
\- Благодарю, Наташа. Вы правы.   
\- Так что там с костюмом?  
Совершенно неожиданно, Роджерс улыбнулся, пусть и несколько криво. За эти двое суток, что они были знакомы, Романофф была искренне уверена, что рыцарь давным-давно забыл, что такое улыбка. А тут вдруг...  
\- Просто... У меня уже есть опыт примерки костюма в присутствии Старка. И поверьте, опыт этот - незабываем, сколько бы времени не прошло. Я искренне сомневаюсь, что этот Тони поведет себя по-другому.   
\- А-а-а... Ну да, это запросто, - весело ухмыльнулась Наташа. - Но я могу вас спасти, заявившись на примерку вместе с вами.   
\- Тьера, буду вам крайне признателен, - склонил голову в легком поклоне рыцарь. - Хоть и сильно сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет.

* * *  
\- М-м-м... Какой ты у нас... накачанный... - едва ли не облизываясь, Тони ходил вокруг сдержанного Роджерса, облаченного в новую броню. Сам рыцарь никак не показывал свою реакцию на более, чем откровенные намеки Старка, которому не мешало даже присутствие Романофф.   
Однако дело свое Старк знал. Новая броня была той же расцветки, что и доспехи, созданные его предком, а вот само исполнение - абсолютно другим. Если доспехи все-таки были из стали, то этот костюм создавал обманчивое впечатление простой ткани.  
\- Старк, что это? - проявила любопытство Наташа, безуспешно пытаясь пощупать материал. Пальцы скользили, не захватывая ткани, и дело было не только в том, что она была туго натянута на накачанном теле.

\- Это очередной шедевр моего гения, - хвастливо разулыбался Тони. - Моя новейшая разработка, о которой военные еще ни сном, ни духом, иначе бы они уже в ногах у меня валялись с мольбами если уж не передать им технологию, то хотя бы принять заказ. Жидкий металл, зафиксированный в одном положении, но сохранивший свою тягучесть. Объясняю один раз, и самым простым языком для таких, как вы. Он держит удар, пробить его пулей, пусть даже и крупнокалиберной - нельзя. На осколки вы можете смело не обращать внимания - это мелочь, пустяк. Термостойкий, выдерживает до 150 градусов Цельсия, правда, если хоть на пару градусов выше - станете бифштексом с кровью. Покрытие не позволяет зажарить энергоимпульсом, так что электромагнитное оружие также можно игнорировать.

\- А падение с высоты они выдержат? - припомнил Стив похожую похвальбу.  
\- Выдержат. Но ты станешь омлетом.   
\- А буква "А" обязательна? - повертел в руках Роджерс даже не шлем, а мягкий капюшон, тем не менее, полностью повторивший дизайн своего предшественника.  
\- Ты что! Это же самое главное! - замахал руками Старк. - Раз уж ты, что называется, достался мне в наследство от моего знаменитого предка, кто я такой, чтобы рушить традиции? Тем более что это будет классной рекламой! Кстати, тебе точно нигде не жмет, не давит? А то это будет преступлением перед человечеством, если у тебя в самый неожиданный момент защемит самое дорогое.   
\- Тогда все претензии будут к вам, сьер, как к конструктору этого костюма. Глядишь, военные озаботятся демографией, и решат, что столь опасный для продолжения рода костюмчик им ни к чему, - парировал рыцарь.

\- Оу. Я поражен, - оглянулся вокруг Старк, призывая хихикающую в кулак Наташу и до сих пор молча наблюдавшего за бесплатным цирком Беннера в свидетели. - Наш рыцарь умеет и зубки показывать!  
\- Все, - самый незаметный член их пока еще не совсем команды настолько внезапно заговорил, что все вздрогнули. - Я откалибровал систему на поиск низкочастотного гамма-излучения. Теперь нам остается только ждать: как только Тессеракт начнет наращивать энергию, мы сразу же узнаем.  
\- Хм... Так вы еще и в науке разбираетесь? Я поражен, честно - не думал, что ваш большой парень позволяет вам думать над чем-то еще, кроме как что крушить и кого убивать, - ради нового развлечения Тони даже оставил счастливо вздохнувшего Стива, вокруг которого в последнее время кружил, как акула, почуявшая кровь. - Откройте секрет, чем вы его успокаиваете? Сон, мягкий джаз, девочки? 

С интересом разглядывая доктора, Старк обошел его кругом, и, оказавшись за спиной, ткнул острым концом ручки в бок. Вместо того, чтобы отскочить в сторону, когда Беннер дернулся, изобретатель только подошел максимально близко и вгляделся в глаза за стеклами очков.  
\- Как, ничего?! Ну, это уже верх несправедливости! Как я составлю свое мнение, если вы не хотите показать мне своего Халка?

\- Старк, хватит! - разозлился Роджерс, нервы которого и так были на пределе. Как бы он не старался контролировать себя, но всего произошедшего было слишком даже для суперконтроля рыцаря. - Это тебе не игрушки! Это - чья-то жизнь, в которую ты лезешь с бесцеремонностью той же Твари. Вряд ли доктор Беннер будет рад, если ты добьешься своего только ради того, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство!  
\- О, вот как мы заговорили, - торжествующе повернулся к нему Тони. - Оказывается, у нас есть не только зубки!   
\- Старк, хватит, - неожиданно устало попросил Роджерс. - Я. Тебя. Прошу. Пожалуйста.  
\- Теперь мы еще и на ты... - оставив в покое Беннера, Тони вернулся к рыцарю. - А если не оставлю? Что ты тогда сделаешь?

\- Не знаю... Но однажды я все это уже видел: похвальбу, самоуверенность, эгоистичность. А под всей этой шелухой было только одиночество и желание быть нужным. Хоть кому-то. Кому-то, кто оценит тебя как личность, кто-то, кто будет принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть, со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Кому-то, кто будет просто любить тебя. Не за что-то и не вопреки.  
\- Парни, закругляйтесь, - попыталась притушить разгорающийся скандал Наташа, видя, как заостряются от ярости черты Старка. Похоже, это была не самая удачная из идей Фьюри - притереть двух самых неоднозначных членов все еще не команды перед самым боем.

\- Вот ка-а-ак... - теперь в глазах Старка запылало бешенство. На одинокий глас никто не обратил внимания, тем более что Беннер постарался самоустраниться, во избежание, куда больших проблем. Похоже, сам того не зная, а может, и зная, Роджерс задел самую болезненную тему. - Интересно, с каких это пор средневековые жестянки, едва умеющие прочитать свое имя, считают себя лекарями душ? С чего ты взял, что мне нужен твой психоанализ? Что мне вообще кто-то нужен?! Ты, лабораторный эксперимент, только благодаря моему предку сумевший пережить свою эпоху?! Кем бы ты был без нас? Тощим запуганным попрошайкой, без гроша в кармане, и промышляющим на жизнь воровством или проституцией! А что? Полагаю, ты и до своего превращения был миленьким... Возможно, я бы тогда и не побрезговал пару раз воспользоваться твоими услугами.

\- Кто знает, что могло бы быть, но не стало? - парировал Роджерс. - А вот кто ты, без того наследия, что оставил тебе Тони? Без его наработок, без его гения? Никто. Всего лишь один из многих, и не факт, что самый лучший.

\- Тони? Твой Тони вот уже семь веков лежит в могиле. От него даже праха не осталось - за такое время истлели даже кости. Теперь тебе только и остается, что вспоминать, что было, но уже никогда не повторится! А я был, есть и буду первым и лучшим! И не потому, что мне кто-то что-то там оставил, а потому, что я - единственный, всегда, везде и во всем! Никто не смеет сравнивать меня с кем-либо, никто не смеет смотреть на меня и видеть кого-то другого! Я - это я! И да, я способен на куда большее, чем просто делать самое лучшее. Проверим?  
Неизвестно, до чего бы они договорились, но именно в этот момент часть пола под Наташей и Беннером провалилась вниз с ужасающим грохотом, а помещение затянуло дымом. А тревожная сирена, грохоты выстрелов и медленный крен набок только подтверждали: на летающую крепость напали.   
И нападение явно было успешным.


	15. Chapter 15

[b]Глава 15.[/b]

\- Какого Темного...?! - хрипло откашливаясь, Старк приподнялся у стены, куда его отбросило взрывной волной. - Эй! Все живы? Беннер, жестянка, Наташа?  
\- Мы тут, - донесся голос Романофф из дыры в полу.  
\- Все целы? - из клубов дыма вынырнул Роджерс, уже успевший натянуть на голову свой капюшон. Подскочив к Тони, он рывком заставил того принять вертикальное положение, и склонился над дырой. Насколько он видел, Беннер лежал ничком без сознания, а сама Наташа пыталась вытащить ногу из-под придавивших ее труб. Увидев Стива, она махнула рукой:  
\- У меня ничего серьезного, ногу я сейчас сама освобожу. Вы лучше помогите нашим, посмотрите, как там Клинт с Тором, и пусть Старк оденет свой костюм. Да поторопитесь же вы! - рассердилась она, видя, что Роджерс все же собирается прыгнуть к ней.  
\- Старк, ты слышал? - решил не спорить рыцарь. - Давай быстрее к своему костюму или что там у тебя, и пошли на помощь.

\- Мне никуда не надо, - дернул молнию Старк. - Я же говорил Коулсону, что мой костюм всегда со мной. Темм-мный! Заело!  
Видя, как отчаянно дергает заевшую молнию на куртке изобретатель, Роджерс подскочил к нему и рванул полы в стороны. Не выдержав такого варварского обращения, замок вырвало "с мясом". Моментально выпутавшись из рукавов, Старк как-то странно и резко ссутулился, но тут же расправил плечи, слегка расставив руки в стороны. На глазах изумленного Стива, полосы металла, обнимавшие запястья, локти, предплечья, талию, колени и сходившиеся в центре грудной клетки, где мягко сиял чистой энергией круг света, стали как будто "растекаться" по телу, образуя живую статую ало-золотого цвета. Секунд двадцать, и лицо Старка было спрятано за золотой маской.  
– Ну что, Спящая Красавица, проверим, кто на что способен? – и, не дожидаясь ответа - вокруг металлических ладоней и ступней засверкал свет - приподнявшись над полом, Тони вылетел в дверной проем. Ошалело мотнув головой, Роджерс последовал за ним.  
А внизу агент Романофф побледнела и замерла, увидев, как содрогнулся лежавший без сознания доктор Беннер, а по его телу пробежала первая волна трансформации.

* * *

\- Меня кто-нибудь слышит? - решил проверить связь Старк. Крохотный микрофон, закрепленный за правым ухом, отозвался сначала шипением, а потом голосом Фьюри ответил:  
\- Система связи вырублена, навигации нет, электроника тоже не работает. Первый двигатель поврежден, из-за чего у нас крен. Если напавшие выведут из строя еще один, мы упадем.   
\- Кто напал? - включился в разговор Роджерс.  
\- Локи. Судя по всему, он решил устранить самую большую угрозу своим планам заблаговременно. Количество напавших неизвестно, но то, что они смогли до нас добраться, говорит о том, что не стоит их недооценивать.  
\- Ладно. Тогда так: Спящая Красавица, ты - идешь к месту прорыва. Хоукай?  
\- Я слышу, уже иду туда же, - бодро отозвался Бартон.

\- Романофф... Романофф? Наташа, что у тебя? - не получив ответа на первый оклик, Старк встревожился. Вроде, когда они оставляли ее, девушка была в полном порядке, не считая придавленной ноги. И тут в крохотном микрофоне раздался отзвук рева, который при всем своем желании хрупкая женщина издать не смогла бы. И тут же абсолютно все на корабле почувствовали толчок, мало похожий на взрыв. Скорее, как если бы уронили что-то очень тяжелое. Но что надо было уронить такого, чтобы это отразилось на такой махине, как Хелликарьер?

\- Я иду к ней! - раздался возглас Тора. - У нас проблемы покрупнее Локи - доктор Беннер стал Халком!  
Похоже, Тор был осведомлен о деталях в несколько большем объеме, раз счел, что непонятный Халк куда опаснее нападающих.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Старк. - Тогда все идут, куда собрались, а я полечу, взгляну, что там с двигателем.  
\- Я с тобой, - безаппеляционно заявил Роджерс.  
\- Догони, - весело предложил гений, как будто они играли в салочки.   
Хотя... Играли. Со смертью.

* * *

\- О... О-о-о-о... - протянул Старк, когда увидел рваную дыру и обломки на том месте, где должен был быть двигатель.  
\- Что там, Старк? - судя по всему, на мостике была перестрелка, которая, тем не менее, не помешала Фьюри задать свой вопрос.  
\- Джарвис, сканируй... - игнорируя на вопрос, отдал команду Тони. Перед его лицом замелькали непонятные схемы и проекции, которые выводил, по мере сканирования ИскИн.

\- Так, что я могу вам сказать... Новостей две: одна хорошая, другая - плохая. С какой начнем? - похоже, вся эта ситуация воспринималась Старком, как один большой аттракцион, задуманный специально для его развлечения.  
\- Плохая новость: я отдам приказ расстрелять тебя за пособничество врагу. Хорошая - я выпью свое коллекционное вино, когда тебя похоронят. Так пойдет? - у Главы Службы тоже было несколько своеобразное чувство юмора.  
\- Не цените вы меня, - закончил обработку данных Старк. - Ладно, слушайте. Двигатель на месте, но застопорен обломками. Надо его почистить - и это хорошая новость.

\- А плохая? - похоже, Роджерс тоже с кем-то дрался, если судить по звукам, но голос у него был ровный, и не запыхавшийся.  
\- А плохая новость заключается в том, что сам он не запустится. Это надо будет сделать вручную. В принципе, для меня это не проблема... Роджерс, ты там далеко от меня?  
\- Нет, я тебя вижу, - подняв голову, Старк увидел рыцаря, стоявшего на самом краю дыры возле двигателя.  
\- Ага, хорошо. Там возле тебя есть такая хрень, которая выдвигается, - говоря это, Старк направил ладони на обломки, и включил тонкий луч лазера, который всего за несколько секунд расчистил ему дорогу.  
\- Нашел, - Роджерсу понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы найти эту самую хрень. - Здесь все работает, судя по огням.  
\- Ага, - довольно отозвался гений. - Теперь посмотри направо. Видишь, там такой красный рычаг?  
\- Да.  
\- Так вот, я сейчас освобожу тут ротор от мусора и запущу его...  
\- Тебя размелет в фарш, - встревожено отозвался рыцарь, моментально сообразив, что именно собирается сделать Старк.  
\- Вот для этого ты мне и нужен. Как только я тебе скомандую, жми этот рычаг вниз, тогда я смогу быстро и без проблем выбраться прежде, чем твое предсказание сбудется. Готов?  
\- Жду.

Зависнув в воздухе, Тони довольно быстро расчистил пространство, и уперся руками в одну из гигантских лопастей.   
\- Джарвис, максимальную мощность, - распорядился мужчина спокойным голосом, будто был на прогулке в парке, а не собирался запускать гигантскую мясорубку изнутри.  
Первые движения дались огромным трудом, но постепенно становилось все легче, пока в какой-то момент сила инерции не прижала Старка к вертикальной поверхности.  
\- Стив, рычаг! - уже сползая под лопасти, Старк ощутил, как многотонная тяжесть, прижимавшая его к поверхности, немного ослабила свое давление, и ему удалось проскользнуть между шелестящей смертью и взмыть в воздух.  
\- Уф, - выдохнул он и тут же все испортил. - Ну, надо же, какой ты у нас ответственный. Я-то уж думал, что ты воспользуешься шансом убрать меня и спихнуть все на несчастный случай.  
\- По себе судишь? - хмыкнул на это Роджерс.  
\- Парни, если вы закончили меряться, у кого длиннее, то помогите нам! - в их пикировку вклинился голос Наташи, в котором явно звучала паника. - Тор дерется с Халком на оружейной палубе, мы с Клинтом направляемся к рубке - там, судя по всему, сейчас самое интересное. Если вы уже закончили, двигайте тоже туда - сейчас каждый человек на счету!  
\- Понял, выдвигаемся, - не дал проявить остроумие Старку Роджерс. 

\- Тебе не надоедает быть таким правильным? - с искренним интересом, без тени ехидства поинтересовался Тони у рыцаря. - Это же не просто утомительно, это почти страшно. Когда ты весь такой правильный, постепенно все начинают верить, что ты не можешь совершить ошибки, что на тебя можно повесить любую, даже самую неразрешимую проблему, и ты ее решишь, и выбора у тебя уже нет. Когда ты захочешь сделать что-то для себя, то этого уже и не сможешь, потому что обнаружишь за своими плечами целую толпу, которая верит в тебя, и даже помыслить не может, что ты такой же человек, как и они.  
\- Так ты поэтому так себя ведешь? - даже притормозил свой бег рыцарь. - Получается, ты просто бегаешь от ответственности?  
\- Я спросил у тебя! - огрызнулся Тони. - Как и почему веду себя так я, разговор отдельный. И причины совсем другие!  
\- И какие же это? - вмешался в их разговор еще один голос. Вкрадчивый, прохладный, он заползал в душу, будоража там что-то, что мы всю жизнь стыдливо прячем сами от себя.

Уже влетевшие в рубку, Старк и рыцарь остановились, увидев новое лицо. Высокий худощавый парень с благородными чертами лица, пронзительно-зелеными глазами и совершенно безумной улыбкой. Кожаный камзол, штаны, высокие сапоги, золотой доспех, плащ и золотой же шлем с двумя загнутыми назад рогами, но он совершенно не производил впечатления клоуна. Скорее, навевал жути тем, как естественно смотрелось на нем это его зелено-золотое одеяние.   
\- Локи, я полагаю? - светским тоном осведомился Старк. - Что ж, ты существенно сэкономил мне время, явившись сам. Я совсем не горю желанием зависать здесь неизвестно, сколько времени, которое мог бы потратить с куда большей пользой, - скучающим тоном заявил Тони, разглядывая мятежного принца и длинный скипетр, больше похожий на секиру, которую тот небрежно держал в одной руке. Точнее, не саму секиру, а тот притягательный камушек, который был вставлен в ажурное лезвие.  
И в этот момент Тони познакомился со второй личностью тихого доктора Беннера. Проломив пол рубки так, что попадали практически все, на междусобойчик явился Халк, а следом за ним и Тор.

\- Оу-у-у!!! - восхищенно округлил глаза и губы Тони. - Вот это да! Беннер, снимаю перед тобой шлем - ты воистину прекрасен в своем безумстве! Какая экспрессия, какая титаническая работа мысли видна на твоем зеленом личике!  
И быть бы ему прибитым, но короткий жест рукой, вспышка, и все, что может зеленый гигант - это в бешенстве сверкать глазами, замерев в одной позе.  
\- Впечатлен, - изобразил аплодисменты Тони.   
\- Старк, ты же не клоун, - обратился к миллиардеру принц. Казалось, что он смотрит прямо в душу своими глазами. - Что ты потерял рядом с этими убожествами? Твое место рядом со мной, и тогда мы станем властителями этого мира. Такие, как мы с тобой, не подчиняются чужим правилам и решениям. Наше место - это трон, у которого жалкие людишки стоят на коленях! Присоединяйся ко мне, и мы разделим эту власть на двоих! Твой гений и моя сила - нам не будет равных!  
Все с тревогой смотрели на задумавшегося Старка, понимая, что слова Локи полная и абсолютная правда. Если Тони решит присоединиться - шансов у них не будет от слова совсем.

\- А в качестве кого ты мне предлагаешь разделить с тобой этот трон? - пришел к каким-то своим выводам мужчина. - Видишь ли, насколько я помню, никогда на одном троне не сидело двое. Один из нас там будет лишним. Так в качестве кого? Жены? Прости, но я не по этой части, так что, женой пришлось бы быть тебе.  
\- Тогда ты умрешь... Или нет, я оставлю тебя в живых. Но только для того, чтобы ты увидел, как этот мир склонится передо мной, и как рухнет все, что ты так любил!

\- Не выйдет! Ты, похоже, кое-чего не понимаешь, божок недоделанный. Так я тебе сейчас объясню. Этот мир - мой. Ты хочешь поставить его колени силой, и что дальше? Тебе постоянно придется следить, чтобы тебя не ударили в спину. Какое же это тогда удовольствие, видеть страх и непокорность во взглядах исподлобья? Они должны встать на колени сами, обожая тебя, любя, восхищаясь и ненавидя! Если вдруг получится так, что мы не сможем защитить наш мир, то будь уверен, мы отомстим за него, отомстим так, что тебе просто ничего не останется из того, чего ты так добиваешься. Это моя песочница и мои игрушки. А Старки никогда своим не делятся!  
\- Ты нагл, чародей, и так самоуверен... - мягким шагом хищника двинулся по широкой дуге Локи, полностью игнорируя всех остальных. - Мне будет интересно посмотреть, как ты заговоришь потом, когда именно тебе первому придется встать передо мной на колени. Самому. По своей воле.

\- Ну, это вряд ли, - небрежно отмахнулся рукой от столь дикой мысли Старк. - Мой предок, помимо мозгов, славы и рыцаря, оставил нам в наследство и негласный девиз, которому мы все с удовольствием и следуем.  
\- Это какой же?

\- "Живем лишь раз, и так, чтоб всем вокруг было тесно"!

\- Хороший девиз, - дернул головой принц. - Пожалуй, я возьму его себе.  
\- В камере можешь хоть все стены им исписать, - великодушно предложил Тони, поднимая руки и активируя репульсоры.  
\- Как там сказано? - не обратил никакого внимания на угрозу Локи. - Чтоб всем вокруг было тесно? Пожалуй...

Внезапный шаг вперед и кончик секиры касается груди не успевшего при всей своей хваленой реакции отпрянуть Хоукая, чьи глаза моментально принимают тот же ледяной оттенок, что и камень в секире. Ни слова не говоря, он мгновенно развернулся, и вскинул свой лук с уже заложенной стрелой, целясь в Романофф. Продолжение взмаха, и рубку наполняет рев отмершего Халка. Когда Старк бросился вперед, пытаясь обезвредить и захватить Локи, то пролетел сквозь его фигуру, которая тут же пошла рябью.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что только ваш род помнит и хранит знания, которые давно утеряны? - раздался в воздухе издевательский хохот. - Счастливо оставаться, жаль, что не долго!

Как будто ставя точку, раздался еще один взрыв, и авианосец опять накренился.

[URL=http://shot.qip.ru/00bYBg-1kJcLCDTR/][IMG]http://f1.s.qip.ru/kJcLCDTR.png[/IMG][/URL]


	16. Chapter 16

\- А как хвалились: "устойчивость к ментальным воздействиям"! И где эта хваленая устойчивость была, когда была так необходима? Все военные такие - пыль в глаза напустят, а как дойдет до дела, вся похвальба идет громким пшиком! И я вам говорил, что вашу болтанку проектировали дилетанты - если бы вы видели все три палубы, хрен бы Локи смотался, подстрелили бы как миленького.

Злобно ворча, Тони сидел в кресле в одной из гостиных своей Башни, откинув голову на подголовник и прикладывая лед в пакете к виску. Ворчал он, таким образом, уже не один час, изрядно действуя на нервы всем вокруг. Но заткнуть его не получалось - с какой стороны не посмотри, но миллиардер был прав. При всей своей хваленой подготовке они облажались по полной.

У Романофф до сих пор белое, как мел лицо, белые губы и руки трясутся, что очень хорошо видно, когда она меняет пакеты со льдом на лице Хоукая.

Сам Хоукай полулежит в другом кресле почти в той же позе, что и сам Старк. Только если Тони просто страдает от головной боли, причем, больше на публику, то у Клинта в половину лица расплылся роскошный синяк. И это спустя несколько часов после того, как он его получил. Ударь Наташа кого другого с той же силой, что и Бартона, не факт, что бедолага после такого выжил бы. А этот ничего: от удара только в себя пришел, тут же прекратив любое сопротивление.

Доктор Беннер мелко трясется на кушетке, до самого носа закутанный в плед. Рядом с ним сидит взлохмаченный Тор, который утешающе что-то гудит ему своим басом, заодно и контролируя. 

За столом сидит мрачный, как помощник Темного, Фьюри, и медленно листает папку с личным делом. Никому не надо заглядывать через его плечо, чтобы понять, чье именно. Увы, но агент Коулсон посчитал, что риск обезвредить такого опасного субъекта, как Локи, стоит его жизни. Кто знает? Может, так оно и было. Но именно того мига, когда Локи отвлекся от контроля над своими марионетками на Фила, остальным хватило, чтобы взять под контроль ситуацию. Как оказалось, хороший, очень хороший удар по голове может достаточно легко выбить из нее внушение. Едва только Наташа увидела, как после удара об поручень глаза Клинта вновь стали своего цвета, и в них появилось осознанное выражение, она поспешила донести эту мысль и до Тора, который пытался обезвредить Халка.

Увы, но этот метод действовал только на зачарованных людей, Халка он только еще больше разъярил. Разрываясь на части в этом хаосе, Тони принял единственно верное, как он считал на тот момент решение - и продолжал считать до сих пор, тем более что время его подтвердило - пустив максимум мощности на ускорители, он попросту вытолкнул зеленого монстра из рубки.

Снаружи вид на воздушную крепость был более чем удручающий. Два целых двигателя работали, но в ровный гул стал примешиваться, тонкий, едва слышный свист слишком большой нагрузки. Тот, который запустил Старк тоже работал, но любому, даже не обремененному образованием было бы видно, что это ненадолго. Четвертый... дымил, как до того третий. 

Итогом визита младшего принца стало: тяжелейшее сотрясение мозга одного, нервный срыв второй, которую едва не размазали тонким слоем по полу и рядом находящихся поверхностях, депрессия третьего, подобранного уже в человеческом виде на одной из ферм,; усталая обреченность старшего принца и смерть не самого близкого, не сказать, чтобы приятеля, но просто хорошего человека. Сам Старк и рыцарь отделались, что называется, легким испугом: благодаря доспехам они никак не пострадали, но это только внешне. Двуединый знает, что там с Роджерсом, с его идеальной сывороткой, но вот у Тони все тело гудело и звенело, словно слишком туго натянутая струна, а в висок будто ввинчивалась тонкая игла, из-за чего он все это время и держал лед.  
А еще - они лишились очень мощной воздушной поддержки. После полученных повреждений Хелликарьер стал просто опасен в воздухе, и его пришлось посадить в специальный док. Увидев, сколько всего придется ремонтировать, специалисты только за голову схватились и сообщили, что даже под страхом смерти раньше, чем через месяц, они не управятся.

\- Старк, хватит, - в который раз устало уже не приказал, попросил Фьюри. - За это время мы все более, чем хорошо ознакомились с твоим мнением по поводу операции, подготовки, охраны и происхождения. Это не снимает вопроса: что дальше делать? Пока идет ремонт, нам будет доступна едва ли половина мощности Хелликарьера. А это вряд ли позволит нам использовать оборудование поиска на полную мощность. Замкнутый круг получается: без оборудования не найдем тессеракт, но оборудование нам сейчас не доступно. А время уходит, портал может открыться в любой момент.  
\- Вот почему всегда так? - приоткрыл один глаз Старк. - Как хвастаться, так все первые, а как какая хрень, так сразу Тони? Есть у меня оборудование, есть. А если бы кое-кто не наводил туману ради театральных эффектов, а сразу объяснил, в чем дело и что требуется, я бы уже давно выставил его на поиск. Джарвис, выставь спектрометры на поиск низкочастотного гамма-излучения. Сними с костюма запись и выставь по всем параметрам. Учти, Локи может подставлять вместо себя вполне так материальные иллюзии, или... ладно, прими как рабочую версию - еще и облик. 

\- Настройка завершена, сьер, я подключился ко всем в данный момент доступным камерам на поиск по снятым параметрам. Начинаю взлом и подключение к полицейским сканерам и камерам.  
\- Угу, - убрав лед, Тони встал с кресла и с задумчивым видом сделал круг по гостиной. Остальные наблюдали за ним с плохо скрытой надеждой. - Вот еще что, Джарвис... Помнишь, я как-то делал программу?

\- Сьер, вы имеете в виду протокол 12-7-13/4-676? Вынужден напомнить, что программа прошла только первичное тестирование, и результаты ее использования могут быть весьма... широкими.  
\- Запускай, - коротко распорядился Тони. - У нас все равно нет выбора.  
\- Старк, что это за протокол такой, что даже твой ИскИн сомневается? - счел своим долгом спросить Глава Службы, сделав вид, что про взлом полицейской аппаратуры он не услышал.  
\- А это кое-что из наших личных наработок, - потирая нижнюю губу большим пальцем, машинально ответил гений. - Психофизические характеристики, совмещенные с ментальным отпечатком и наложенные на поисковую сетку астральных координат.

\- Поисковик? - с самым обыденным видом переспросил Роджерс.  
\- Что? - едва ли не хором воскликнули остальные.  
\- Ну, поисковик, - растерянно пожал плечами рыцарь, не ожидая такой реакции на свое, простое в общем-то, замечание. - Наши маги пользовались им, когда надо было найти человека, о котором они знали хоть что-то. Или у них была его вещь. Довольно простое, но очень энергоемкое заклинание.  
\- Так, - хлопнул в ладони Старк, привлекая к себе внимание. - План действий у нас сейчас таков. Раз уж наша СБ прошляпила все, что только возможно, беру командование на себя.  
\- А почему на себя? Почему не возложить его на сэра Роджерса или на кого другого? - приподнял бровь Фьюри.

\- Поясняю только один раз: потому что вы сейчас в моей Башне, потому что искать будут мои приборы, потому что остальные - военные с одной извилиной, а Роджерс - старше нас всех вместе взятых в несколько раз, да, опытнее, но абсолютно не знает нынешней реальности. Так понятно? Джарвис, покажи моим... гостям их комнаты, а мы с жестянкой идем в лабораторию.  
\- И что вы там делать будете? - уже более-менее оправившаяся после атаки Халка, Романофф с ехидцей подколола Тони.

\- Ф-у-у, какие же у кого-то пошлые мысли... - так же ехидно посмотрел в ответ изобретатель. - Работать, милая, работать. Увы, но за все эти столетия у нашей Спящей Красавицы полностью отмерла функция секса. Если даже не заросло. Как бы я не был этим разочарован, к тому же я предпочитаю заниматься сексом в постели, с чувством, толком и не торопясь. А не так, как сейчас - на скорую руку и без удобств.  
\- Что именно от меня требуется? - можно было бы подумать, что Стива нисколько не задело такое обсуждение его личной жизни, если судить по бесстрастному лицу, вот только полыхающие кончики его ушей говорили совсем о другом.  
\- Сколько ты там пробыл вместе с моим предком? Три года, вроде? Не поверю, что за все это время он при тебе ни разу ничего не говорил, не демонстрировал или не испытывал. Насколько я помню легенды, у Рыцарей абсолютная память, так?  
\- Так.  
\- Ну, вот! Будем с тобой вспоминать прошлое!

Повернувшись спиной к Рыцарю, Тони уже не видел, как на его последних словах полыхнули паникой ставшие темно-синими глаза Роджерса, и каких усилий ему стоило сделать за Старком первый шаг.

* * *

\- А кто такой Джарвис? - осматривая мастерскую, спросил рыцарь.  
\- Джарвис? - вывесив огромное количество каких-то голограмм, Тони сосредоточенно что-то менял, соединял, удалял или просто отводил в сторону. - Джарвис помнил моего отца подростком, потом мне пеленки менял. Кажется, мы заменили ему семью, так как своей у него не было. Лет десять назад у него обнаружили неоперабельную опухоль, с которой наша медицина справиться не могла. Я пытался что-то найти, сделать, но... мне просто не хватило времени. А когда старик обратился ко мне с просьбой, просто не смог отказать. Я тогда спал по два-три часа раз в три дня, выпил столько кофе и энергетиков, что потом пришлось ложиться на обследование - сердце стало барахлить. Но то, о чем попросил Джарвис, я сделал. У меня не просто ИскИн. Это чудовищной сложности программа с характеристиками одной личности. Если буквально - я оцифровал душу и перенес ее в компьютер. Поэтому Джарвис владеет тем, в чем отказано любому другому компьютеру - эмоциями и свободой воли. Ему не обязательно слышать прямую команду, чтобы принять какое-то решение. 

\- А ты не боишься, что однажды он выйдет у тебя из повиновения, и решит, что он лучше и совершеннее своего создателя? - Роджерсу и в самом было интересно.  
\- Он не просто душа, он еще и машина... Там все очень сложно, на самом деле. Если я попробую тебе объяснить, то у тебя мозг сварится, - отмахнулся Старк. - Ты лучше давай начинай вспоминать, что именно делал при тебе мой предок.  
\- Уточни, - спокойно попросил Стив. - Тони при мне много чего делал, и не все он объяснял.

\- Как же с тобой трудно, жестянка, - театрально приложил руку ко лбу Тони. - Ладно, поясню.   
Поисковик. М? Так понятно? Что еще, кроме поискового заклинания ты видел, знаешь или помнишь? Схемы, чертежи, заклинания, рассуждения твоего Тони... Все, что относится к магии или изобретениям. И не только Старки. Ты же какое-то время обучался в Ордене, если вспомнить твой рассказ о... как его... Уиллоу.   
\- Тебе как: словами, жестами, схемами? – Стив сообразил, что именно хочет от него Старк.  
\- Мне без разницы, - Тони уже сгорал от нетерпения, - хоть наскальными рисунками! Джарвис, записывай!

Облегченно вздохнув, что ожидание кошмара не оправдалось, Стивен начал вспоминать однажды виденное. Однако чем больше времени проходило, тем более напряженным он становился: трудно вспоминать слова и жесты, не вспоминая при этом того, кому они принадлежали. Тот же Призыв... Однажды в самый неподходящий момент домой вернулась сьера Мария, которая уезжала в одно из поместий ради своего эксперимента, а их одежда была раскидана от подножия лестницы в лабораторию до самого помещения. Осознав это всего за несколько секунд, Тони не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как позвать одежду заклинанием, предназначенным для вызова духов. Поисковиком Старк вечно искал флакончики со смазкой, которая заканчивалась у них едва ли не быстрее, чем она готовилась. И так почти с каждым заклинанием, каждым его гениальным озарением. Ничего удивительного, что всего через два часа Рыцарь был мрачнее тучи, и слова из него приходилось тянуть едва ли не клещами.  
\- Да что ты, как не живой! - психанул Тони после очередного раза, когда Роджерс замолчал на полуслове. - Тебе что, так трудно напрячь свою извилину?! 

\- Тебе не понять, Старк. У тебя компьютер вместо сердца, а вместо крови - машинное масло.   
\- Вообще-то, нет. Но я не понимаю, как можно распускать нюни, если ты - взрослый, состоявшийся мужик. Да, верю, что любил, но на нем что, свет клином сошелся?! Мой предок, думаешь, о таком мечтал, когда искал способ вернуть тебе жизнь? Чтобы ты бездарно тратил его дар? Вряд ли. Скорее, он бы пожал плечами и велел тебе не маяться дурью, а завести интрижку - говорят же: клин клином вышибают!  
\- С каким жаром ты меня убеждаешь! - вспыхнул от гнева, как костер, в который плеснули бензина, Роджерс. - Случаем, не себя предлагаешь в случайные любовники?!  
\- А даже если так, что, откажешься? Струсил, да?! - не дожидаясь ответа, Старк оказался рядом и впился в губы рыцаря злобным поцелуем.

Несколько секунд, и во рту обоих появился металлический привкус крови. Может, кровь была сигналом не только для активации медальона? Иначе как объяснить, что, едва почувствовав его, Роджерс шумно выдохнул, и уже сам обхватил ладонью затылок Тони, не давая тому уклониться. Что было излишним. Ощутив отклик, Старк принялся лихорадочно шарить руками по телу рыцаря, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Вот так, лихорадочно целуясь до звездочек перед глазами, они отрывались друг от друга только для того, чтобы оставить алые метки на шее, плечах, ключицах, и содрать друг с друга одежду, причем настолько порывисто, что от нее оставались только лохмотья.   
Некоторое затруднение вызвала обувь, но и с ней мужчины расправились быстро. Опрокинув Роджерса на диван, появившийся здесь благодаря Пеппер, Тони поднял голову и тоскливо огляделся - знал бы, запасся смазкой заранее. А что использовать сейчас?! Впрочем, эта проблема решилась быстро - стоило только Тони освободить рыцаря от своего веса, как тот дернул его назад, на себя.  
\- Стив, надо... смазка... иначе - порву, - почти с отчаяньем пробормотал Старк в очередной поцелуй.  
\- Не надо, - лихорадочно блестя глазами, отозвался Роджерс. - Мне и слюны хватит.  
Ну, раз хватит, значит - хватит. Больше не заморачиваясь этой проблемой, Тони безоглядно погрузился в происходящее. Тем более что Стив не выказывал никакого протеста, остро реагируя на каждое движение. На каждый укус Тони он отвечал укусом, на ласку - лаской, прерывисто дыша, запрокидывая голову и начиная постанывать. Эти звуки настолько лишили Старка самообладания, что все мысли, кроме одной: "Быстрее!", покинули его голову. Поднеся руку к губам Стива, он расширенными глазами наблюдал, как Роджерс втянул пальцы в рот, и с самым пошлым звуком принялся посасывать, иногда облизывая языком. Чуть подняв взгляд, он увидел шальные, мутные от наслаждения ярко-синие глаза, глядящие прямо на него. И сквозь него.

Рывком освободив руку, Тони опустил ее вниз, и без всякой прелюдии проник одним из пальцев внутрь сжатого кольца мышц. Вместо того чтобы возмутиться таким поведением, Стив только дугой выгнулся и простонал сквозь зубы нечто, очень похожее на: "Скорее!" Но, как бы не желал Тони осуществить этот приказ, остатки его сознания все же этого не позволили. Вместо этого он быстро пропихнул внутрь к первому второй палец, и почти сразу - третий. Несколько раз двинув ими вперед-назад и разведя в стороны, Тони ощутил, как Стив дернул бедрами ему навстречу, издавая самые пошлые звуки, какие только доводилось слышать Старку.   
Больше не имея никаких сил терпеть дальше, миллиардер вытащил пальцы, закинул ноги рыцаря себе на бедра, смазал слюной член и, без всякой паузы, толкнулся сразу на всю длину. От нахлынувших ощущений они застонали оба и в унисон.

\- Стив, ты как? - смог все же выдавить из себя Старк.  
\- Тон-нии, - мотая головой по дивану, простонал Роджерс, - не оссстанавливайся... двигайся...  
Все. Вцепившись в бедра рыцаря так, что на них наверняка останутся синяки, несмотря на хваленую регенерацию, Тони дернул его на себя. После нескольких толчков Старк встал на колени, так как ему хотелось не только ощущать, но и видеть. Картина перед его глазами стоила этого усилия.   
С распухшими, зацелованными, искусанными губами, шальными синими глазами, неотрывно глядящими на Тони, с поблескивавшей от выступившей испарины кожей и издающий совершенно невозможные звуки... Скребя пальцами по обшивке дивана, Роджерс смотрел на Старка, но в тоже время как будто и сквозь него, и иногда прерывисто начинал повторять его имя умоляющим тоном:  
\- Тони... Тони...Пожалуйста, Тони, еще, Тони, еще сильнее, сильнее... Мой, Тони...мой...  
\- Энтони... Эдвард... Старк... здесь... сейчас... Я! Ты... понял? Не он - Я! Ты - мой! Я жив, и ты стонешь подо мной! Ну же?! Кто я?! - хрипло, на каждом выдохе, смог произнести Старк.  
\- Тони... - глядя на него почти безумным взглядом, ответил Стив. - Твой... только твой...

Сжав зубы так, что с них едва не начала крошится эмаль, Старк рывком вышел из покорного тела, так же резко перевернул Роджерса на живот и снова жестко вошел. Как оказалось, не видя в синих глазах чужого отражения, достичь оргазма вышло намного проще.

* * *

Лежа на боку, Тони с бесстрастным лицом наблюдал, как рыцарь быстро надевает то, что осталось от его одежды. Благо, безвозвратно испорченной оказалась только рубашка. Смотрел, как скрываются уже проступившие синяки от его хватки на сильных бедрах, алые метки укусов и засосов на плечах и спине. И как с каждой надетой вещью бронированная дверь в сознании Роджерса становится все толще.  
\- Ты так и собираешься оплакивать мертвеца всю свою жизнь? - соскальзывая с дивана, и тоже начиная одеваться, зло спросил Тони. - Благодаря сыворотке она у тебя будет ой, какая долгая. И все это время ты будешь отказываться пользоваться подарком, что оставил тебе твой Тони? Думаешь, он положил всю свою жизнь и Дар именно для этого? Что плохого в том, что ты позволишь себе не только жить, но и наслаждаться?

\- Так, как это делаешь ты? - приподнял одну бровь Стив, глядя на своего недавнего любовника равнодушными льдисто-голубыми глазами. - Случайный секс на одну ночь, выпивка, игнорирование правил, избегание ответственности. Так? Это не мой стиль, Старк, я только что это выяснил. И, если уж на то пошло, это была одна их самых крупных моих ошибок. Так что для нас обоих будет лучше, если мы о ней забудем как можно скорее.  
Глядя на тихо закрывшуюся дверь, Тони сжал кулаки.

\- Ошибка... Самая крупная ошибка? О, нет, Стиви... Я не стану забывать о ней! И тебе не позволю! - в дверь стукнулась брошенная перчатка от костюма Железного Человека. Следом полетела отвертка. А спустя несколько секунд в мастерской бушевал ураган по имени Старк, разнося все, что попадалось ему под руку.

* * *

\- Старк, что ты сделал с Роджерсом? - Наташа схватила Тони за руку и рывком повернула к себе. - Почему после общения с тобой, у него такой вид, что краше в гроб кладут?  
\- Так. Если ты не забыла, милочка, то он уже похоронил кое-кого. Может, у него обострение меланхолии? Почему чуть что, так сразу я виноват? А во-вторых... Если ты еще раз осмелишься дергать меня за руку так, будто я твой дружок-тряпка, и разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, я припомню один подзабытый, но не упраздненный закон о поведении жен магов... Ты же у нас дама с мозгами, так что, делай выводы. И больше не смей требовать от меня чего-то!  
Глядя в глаза Старка, обычно теплого карего цвета, а сейчас - почти янтарных от гнева и ярости, Романофф ощутила, как тонкие волоски на шее встают дыбом. Медленно отпустив его руку, она сделала шаг назад и заговорила низким спокойным голосом, будто успокаивала взбесившееся животное.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста, пойми... Стив очнулся спустя семьсот лет после своей эпохи. Для него здесь сейчас все чужое: люди, города, мораль, все. Все, что было ему дорого, этого больше нет. А ты просто своим присутствием только все усугубляешь.  
\- И чем же это я так неудобен? - злобно ухмыльнулся Тони, скрещивая руки на груди и склонив голову на бок.  
\- Тем, что ты есть, живое напоминание... О, Темный! - в ужасе распахнула девушка глаза, отступая назад, видя, как недоуменно нахмурился мужчина напротив.

\- Живое напоминание... Ты о чем? - схватив Наташу за горло одной рукой, Старк прижал ее спиной к стене, и оперся локтем второй возле ее головы. - Я тебя внимательно слушаю, ясноглазка... Что еще за живое напоминание? И советую не придумывать, иначе твоя любимая Пеппер сегодня же будет заперта в казематах Башни. Да-да! Ты не ослышалась! У меня, знаешь ли, и такое есть. Итак?  
Романофф могла без проблем избавиться от этой хватки и показать Старку, что здесь не он самый крутой. Но, видя полыхающий безумием янтарный взгляд, отказалась от этой мысли. И Пеппер... Как бы хорошо она не относилась к Стиву, Пеппер была ей куда дороже. 

\- Стив... Он как-то проговорился, что у тебя голос его Тони, его манера разговаривать, поведение... И что если поставить вас рядом, отличий не будет вовсе. Вы - как отражение в зеркале, копии друг друга.  
\- Копии... друг друга...? - почти шепотом переспросил гений. - Копии?  
Опустив руки, он сделал шаг назад. А Наташе стало плохо: такое щедрое на эмоции лицо разом закаменело, и стало похоже на посмертную маску, а выразительные глаза на два осколка черного обсидиана.  
\- Значит, похожи... И видел он не меня... Что ж... Тьера Романофф, благодарю вас за предоставленную информацию. Она много что прояснила, чего я никак не мог понять, - сделав еще шаг назад, Старк склонил голову в церемонном поклоне, развернулся и пошел прочь.

Глядя вслед удалявшемуся мужчине, Наташа подумала, что спокойный Старк - это намного страшнее, чем энергичный. Тот хотя бы условно предсказуем, а что ожидать от такого... Помоги им всем Двуединый...

* * *

\- Я два дня позволял тебе прятать голову в песок, Роджерс, но нам надо поговорить, - Старк, наконец-то, отловил рыцаря в спортивном зале, где тот портил уже не первую боксерскую грушу.  
\- Кажется, мы уже все выяснили. О чем еще нам с тобой говорить? - на Тони смотрели все те же безразличные глаза.  
\- О чем? Может, о том, под кого же из нас ты лег? - в этой фразе было столько яда, что его вполне хватило бы на целый город.  
\- Я... Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - отвернулся от него рыцарь.  
\- Вот как? Не понимаешь? И наше с ним сходство тут не при чем? - Тони шагнул так, чтобы видеть лицо Роджерса.

\- Какая тебе разница, Старк? - поднял на него глаза рыцарь. В синих глазах теперь не было безразличия. Наоборот, в эмоциях, там мелькавших, можно было утонуть: лютая, нечеловеческая тоска, усталость, безысходное отчаяние... - Ты получил то, что хотел - секса. А я... Я тоже получил то, чего желал, но так и не смог обмануться - иллюзию того, что...   
\- Что все живы, и ты трахаешься со своим Тони, да? - перекривив губы в пародии на улыбку, закончил оборванное предложение Старк. - Не вышло, да? Не вы-ышло. Я же говорил тебе, что я - единственный. Что нельзя смотреть на меня, и видеть кого-то другого.

\- Старк, уйди. Прошу тебя - уйди. Оставь меня в покое. Пожалуйста, уйди...  
Неизвестно, до чего бы договорились двое мужчин, связанных между собой настолько противоречивыми эмоциями, но именно этот момент выбрал Джарвис, чтобы объявить:  
\- Сьер Старк, вероятность 76, 4%, что я нашел местоположение Тессеракта. Судя по показаниям, он находится возле Серого Кряжа, и, сьер...   
\- Что такое, Джарвис? - поднял голову Тони.

\- Судя по всему, читаури собираются открыть портал.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Сколько нам лететь? - спросил Роджерс уже в джете. После сообщения Джарвиса стало не до личных разборок - надо было успеть до того, как случится катастрофа. Поэтому мужчины решили отложить все на потом, когда будет свободное время. Иначе этого самого времени у них может и не появиться.  
Если Стиву пришлось бежать в свою комнату за костюмом, то Старк уже был с ним. Или в нем? Двуединый знает, как правильно. Поэтому Тони поспешил не в мастерскую, а к Фьюри, узнавать дальнейший план. Лучше бы он этого не делал! Потому как план был гениальнее некуда: к прорыву стягивались мобильные военные части, которые должны были сдерживать читаури столько, сколько потребуется, а сами Мстители - что еще за убогое название?! кто его придумал? - в это время обезвредят Тессеракт.  
Правда, когда Фьюри предложил возмущенному Старку придумать план получше, тот заткнулся: увы, но в его бедовую голову приходили точно такие же мысли. Пожав плечами, мужчина решил потратить время с пользой, и прихватить с собой парочку-другую своих игрушек повышенной убойности. 

* * *  
До места они добрались за три часа, когда время перевалило за полдень. Наверняка Твари уже знали об их прибытии, но правила есть правила: они высадились за пять километров от предполагаемой точки портала. Тони, естественно, сразу принялся ворчать, а вот Роджерс закрутил головой, что-то внимательно рассматривая. С воздуха было не рассмотреть, особенно с их скоростью, а вот на земле...  
\- Я знаю, где они откроют портал, - через пару минут разглядывания окрестностей, заявил он.  
\- Что? - дружно обернулись к нему все.  
\- Я знаю, где они откроют портал, и знаю, почему именно здесь, - еще раз повторил рыцарь.  
\- Где и почему? - директора не интересовали частности, ему нужны были детали.  
\- Это для вас прошло семь веков, а для меня - едва ли больше трех лет. Так что вряд ли я забуду за этот срок те места, которые мы с Тони проезжали совсем недавно. Если двигаться по прямой и дальше, то через несколько миль мы увидим отвесные скалы Кряжа. Там должны быть кусты, которые скрывали ход, сделанный Орденом, миновав его, мы попали в пещеру, из которой можно было пройти к порталу.  
\- А здесь - потому что там, где ткань мира однажды уже была разорвана, причем, с очень долгим сроком, сделать второй прокол куда проще и легче, чем в любом другом месте. Да и само место такое, что хрен здесь что найдешь, - подхватил мысль Старк. - Ладно, тогда, как самый знающий, ты ведешь нас прямой дорогой, мы быстренько забираем кубик и принца, даем поджопник тем читаури, которые не согласны с нами, и возвращаемся в Башню. У нас с тобой, Спящая Красотка, одно дело не законченным осталось, помнишь?  
Синий и карий взгляды скрестились с отчетливым звоном стали, но Роджерс отвел глаза первым. Дернув плечом, он отвернулся и зашагал в одном ему ведомом направлении. Остальные так же молча последовали за ним. Что для тренированных людей несколько миль? Ничто. Не запыхался даже Старк, который, в силу своего образа жизни, должен был "поплыть" почти сразу. Но, нет: он бодро вышагивал за всеми, еще и умудряясь что-то диктовать Джарвису, копию которого использовал в своем костюме.  
При ярком свете все выглядело сильно иначе, чем три года и семьсот лет назад. Теперь ход был сильно расширен, а от кустов, некогда скрывавших его, не осталось даже следа.  
\- Здесь? - остановившись за спиной рыцаря, остальные с интересом изучали место, которое когда-то подарило им долгий мир, и которое могло стать эпицентром грядущей катастрофы.  
\- Да. Только вот, выглядит все настолько иначе... - протянул Стив.  
\- Ну что, пришли? И что стоим, кого ждем? Когда Темный выползет и самолично пригласит? - грядущая драка подняла настроение Старку настолько, что мрачная меланхолия последних двух дней, беспокоившая всех, отступила, позволив энергичной и эгоистичной натуре взять верх.  
\- Да вот, пришли, только не совсем к тому, к чему рассчитывали, - не поворачивая головы, отозвался Роджерс. - Здесь должен был быть крысиный лаз, к тому же заваленный камнями, благодаря усилиям Тони. А сейчас... Похоже, мы вместо черного хода пришли к парадному.  
\- Так это же отлично! - весело воскликнул гений, - они нас ждут у черного, любой враг всегда ждет героев у черного хода, а мы пойдем через парадный! – и недолго думая, нисколько не таясь, он шагнул внутрь прежде, чем остальные успели остановить его.  
Рвано выдохнув, Романофф прошипела себе под нос несколько ругательств, поминая Старка в весьма экзотической компании и позах, и шагнула следом. Пожав плечами и переглянувшись, остальные последовали за этими двоими.  
Внутри пещера была... как пещера. Голые каменные стены, кучи камней возле дальней стены, где виднелось начало еще одного хода.  
\- Она... изменилась, - дрогнувшим голосом произнес рыцарь. - Когда мы с Тони были здесь, то на потолке было ледяное кружево сталактитов, по той стене, - взмах рукой, - тек ручей с самой чистой и вкусной водой, какую я только когда-либо пробовал. А когда зашло солнце, здесь было волшебно...  
\- Ну, пещера есть, Тони тоже в наличии имеется, так что не проблема - потом можем устроить междусобойчик, где ты в подробностях расскажешь, что же тут волшебного. А если мы и дальше будем над каждой мелочью нюни распускать, то до читаури доберемся только к следующей жизни, - язвительно прокомментировал миллиардер эти воспоминания о былом.  
И сердито толкнув рыцаря уже бронированным плечом так, что тот едва не упал, Старк едва ли не чеканя каждый шаг прошагал ко второму лазу и скрылся в нем.  
\- Сэр Роджерс, вам не кажется, что сейчас не самый удачный момент, что бы вспоминать... того Тони? - тихо спросил Беннер, нервно протирая очки. Как заметил рыцарь, стоит только доктору начать нервничать, как он тут же хватается за очки и начинает их бесконечно тереть.  
Оставив этот вопрос без ответа, Роджерс поспешил за Старком.

* * *  
\- Это за хрень? - потыкал пальцем Тони густую пелену перед собой.  
\- Портал, - равнодушно пожал плечами на этот вопрос рыцарь. - Тот самый портал, который нам надо закрыть. И на этот раз так, что бы его не смогли открыть снова.  
\- И что нам теперь делать? - Фьюри и Наташа деловито проверяли пистолеты. Беннер, ежась, раздевался, аккуратно складывая одежду и обувь в рюкзак, который оставил возле стены. Молчаливый Наследник престола деловито разминал могучие руки. Хоукай открыл большой прямоугольный чехол, который все время нес за своей спиной, достал оттуда какую-то загогулину и одним движением превратил ее в лук самого дикого вида. На спину был закреплен колчан, больше похожий на прибор сумасшедшего химика. Правда, снайпер и парой пистолетов с запасными обоймами не побрезговал. Сам рыцарь проверил крепления щита и этим ограничился.  
\- Помните, Локи, Секира и Тессеракт нужны нам целыми, и невредимыми, - еще раз проинструктировал свою команду Директор.  
\- А если все не получится? - как ни странно, этот вопрос задал именно Роджерс.  
\- Тогда в порядке приоритета: Локи, Тессеракт, Секира, - задумавшись на пару секунд, скорректировал команду Фьюри, бросив всего один взгляд на нахмурившегося Тора.  
\- Ну что, мальчики-девочки? Развлечемся? - хоть под металлической маской и не было видно лица, ухмылку Старка почувствовали все. Вразнобой кивнув, они по одному шагнули сквозь марево границ портала.

* * *  
\- Твою мать, Роджерс, тогда что, так же было?! - только благодаря внутренней связи Стив услышал это вопрос.  
Хоукай забился в одну из ниш на поддерживающих колоннах, уходящих ввысь, громадной пещеры, не меньше полукилометра длину, и Двуединый знает, сколько в высоту. Экономя стрелы, он отстреливал только самых опасных, на его зоркий взгляд, особей.  
Халк бушевал в противоположном конце, плюща и размазывая Тварей по полу и стенам.  
Наташа и Фьюри давно уже расстреляли свой арсенал, и теперь отстреливались от читаури их же оружием.  
Тор изображал из себя бога войны, наверное, впервые показывая посторонним всю мощь Мьелльнира. Молнии, которыми он поджаривал противника, у него не переводились.  
Щит рыцаря так и мелькал по пещере, как экзотическая бабочка, поддерживаемая огнем Старка.  
Но всех этих усилий было недостаточно, чтобы остановить Тварей, которым не было ни конца, ни края. Они накатывали, как бесконечный океанский прилив, волна за волной, грозя в самое ближайшее время захлестнуть горстку смельчаков с головой. За эти несколько часов боя им так и не удалось приблизиться к сияющему кубу Тессеракта и стоящему рядом с ним Локи.  
\- Нет, - сумел выкроить паузу, что бы ответить, Стив. - Тогда мы были вдвоем, а Тварей было всего три десятка. Нам потребовалось всего минут десять, чтобы уничтожить их всех и забрать Куб.  
\- Выходит, нас встречают не просто торжественно, а прямо-таки военным парадом! - расхохотался на это Старк.  
\- Жалкие людишки, сдавайтесь! - голос Локи без труда перекрыл весь тот грохот и шум боя, что стоял в пещере. - Сдавайтесь, и смерть обойдет вас стороной. Встаньте на колени, как и было вам предназначено изначально, зачем противится судьбе? Старк, видишь, бывают ситуации, когда и не хочешь, но приходится. Вспомни, что у тебя есть сын. Неужели ты не хочешь еще раз увидеть его? Не хочешь еще раз обнять свою жену?  
\- Вообще-то тот, кого я хочу обнять, сейчас находится рядом. А если я встану на колени, то это станет моим приговором - мне не то, что обнять, мне поцеловать сапоги не позволят! - возникшая, благодаря вмешательству Локи передышка, позволила Мстителям перевести дух. А Тони так вообще сложил шлем.- Даже так? - искренне изумился принц. - Забавно, но так даже интереснее.  
Что там еще он хотел сказать, осталось неизвестным, так как именно в эту секунду в подземелье раздался дребезжащий вопль, полный стылого гнева и ярости:  
\- СВЯТЫНЯ!!!  
\- Тьфу на тебя, Отрыжка Темного! - с чувством сплюнул на пол Тони. - Нельзя же так пугать! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось.  
Будто в доказательство, он отнял от груди руку, которую невольно приложил к кругу света сразу после вопля, тем самым закрывая его.  
\- Святыня, - указывая именно на этот кружок, повторил... повторила? одна из Тварей, по внешнему виду которой вполне можно было сказать, что она помнит предыдущий приход Роджерса и Старка. Пусть несколько не того, но все же Старка.  
\- Где? - опустил голову гений, с новым интересом разглядывая наследство предка. - Не понял...  
\- Тони? - перед ним стоял рыцарь, смотрящий на него с таким недоумением, что становилось неловко. - У тебя все это время была их вещь? Та самая, из-за которой я... меня убили? И ты знал?  
\- Нет! - поспешил откреститься Тони, пока Роджерс не додумал чего похуже, а команда не обратила оружие против него. - Мне о нем Джарвис сказал. Мол, безделушка, о которой забыл рассказать вам отец.  
\- И что это за безделушка? - вкрадчиво задал вопрос Фьюри. Пока они выясняли отношения между собой, Твари медленно и неотвратимо стягивали вокруг них кольцо.  
\- Ну... Есть семейная легенда, что тот самый Тони заключил сделку с Темным, и тот помог ему заключить в кусок металла свою удачу. И что пока медальон находится у нашего рода, смерть ему не грозит. Вот и все.  
\- Святыня... Кровь, кровь смоет все... Святыня... Кровь, кровь смоет все...  
По пещере пролетел тихий шепот читаури, набирая силу.  
\- О, о-о-о... Народ, у нас проблемы, - переходя на внутреннюю связь, отметил очевидное Бартон. - Боеприпас на исходе, а ни одна из целей до сих пор не захвачена. Решайте скорее, что делать, иначе нас сейчас в жертву принесут!  
\- Так, мальчики и девочки... У меня есть пара штучек, которые я приберегал напоследок. Похоже, для них самое время, - теперь отметился Старк. - Монстро, ты у нас будешь пробивной силой. Прешь напролом к прынцу, хватаешь его и деру. Получится - прихватываешь и кубик. Тор, идешь следом, и хватаешь Тессеракт, если не получится у Халка. Остальные прикрывают отход.  
\- Старк... - начал что-то говорить Стив, но миллиардер оборвал его непривычно жестким тоном. - У нас нет ни времени, ни выбора. Еще немного, и даже хваленая сыворотка будет бессильна. И тогда наш мир увидит читаури такими, какими они были когда-то. У нас нет времени на какие-то планы. Только так, нахрапом, еще есть какой-то шанс. Все готовы?  
Беннер подтвердил свое согласие коротким рыком, Романофф, Хоукай и Фьюри - коротким "Да", после некоторого промедления согласно кивнул и Роджерс.  
\- Тогда по моей команде... раз.. два... пошли!!!  
Стоявшие спина к спине люди внезапно вытянулись стрелой: больше не стараясь убить как можно больше читаури, Халк рванул к замершему от неожиданности Локи. Следом за ним рванул Тор, а за ним - уже остальные.  
Магия – это, конечно, вещь, но, как оказалось, против зеленого чудовища не всегда срабатывает. Зажатый в огромной ладони, Локи оказался бессилен что-то предпринять. Тессеракт попытался взять Тор, но у него ничего не вышло: наученные некогда горьким опытом, читаури окружили Куб каким-то защитным полем.  
\- Старк, не выходит! - заорал Тор, забыв про связь.  
\- Сейчас... только отойди, иначе Император мне яйца оторвет, если ты пострадаешь, здоровяк, - уже продвигаясь к выходу, Тони был вынужден вернуться. - Джарвис, сканируй!  
\- Поле нестабильно, достаточно нарушить его структуру всего в одном месте, и оно само схлопнется, - почти сразу выдал ответ ИскИн.  
\- Чем нарушить?! - Тони дал несколько прицельных залпов по куче Тварей, почти заваливших своими телами Рыцаря.  
\- Сьер, достаточно просто сильного механического воздействия, проще - взрыва, - пояснил Джарвис.  
\- Взрыва, говоришь... Ну-ну, будет им взрыв, - прикинув, что расстояние между ним и Роджерсом достаточно велико, а остальные вообще уже возле самого выхода, он кинул под одну из колонн две блестящих штучки.  
\- Стив, уходи, здесь сейчас все рванет! - как будто в доказательство, раздался гулкий бухающий звук, и все заволокло дымом и пылью.  
\- В сторону! - раздалась паническая команда Джарвиса.  
Но Роджерс успел раньше. Сильный удар в плечо, от которого Тони, несмотря на свой костюм, отлетел в сторону, и короткий, мучительный вскрик...

\- Стив... Роджерс, дырявая твоя голова... какого... зачем... - не обращая никакого внимания на подступивших Тварей, Тони убрал шлем и встал на колени рядом с рыцарем. - Подожди, я сейчас... Только потом надо будет бежать со всей доступной скоростью.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь, а, Старк? Я истеку кровью раньше, чем мы доберемся до выхода, даже если нам не будут мешать, - Стив грустно улыбнулся, глядя в глаза стоящего перед ним на коленях Тони. Испарина на запыленном лице уже украсила его разводами, пряча смертельную бледность.  
Тони беспомощно оглядел кусок рухнувшей опоры, придавивший нижнюю часть тела рыцаря к полу. Стив был прав, только невероятный организм Истинного Рыцаря пока не дал ему умереть от болевого шока. Но стоит поднять этот обломок, и Роджерс умрет за несколько секунд.  
\- Стив, зачем...? - тоскливо склонил голову Тони. - Я бы успел, да и вреда такого, как тебе, мне бы не причинило.  
\- Помнишь? Не падай вниз, иначе станешь омлетом... Какая разница - сам упадешь или на тебя. А ведь костюмчики у нас из одного материала, - хмыкнул на это Стив. - Уходи. Забирай Тессеракт, и уходи. Не заставляй меня умирать во второй раз с мыслью, что все было напрасно. Пожалуйста, Тони.  
\- Твой человек просит тебя, смертный... Что же ты так небрежен к его мольбе? - над склоненной головой Старка раздался холодный голос.  
Возле них стоял еще один читаури, но сразу было видно, что это - не рядовой боец. Высокий, выше всех здесь находящихся, с алыми глазами, облаченный в роскошный, но все же боевой доспех и что-то, что смахивало на корону. Похоже, они имели честь лицезреть самого Таноса, Повелителя Читаури.  
\- У тебя есть то, что принадлежит нам, - снова заговорил Повелитель, стоило только Тони поднять голову. - Твой спутник умрет и сам, только не быстро. Я помню, о да, помню, что такие, как он, умирали долго и трудно. Они любят жизнь, и потому цепляются за нее до последнего. Но ты... Ты, владевший нашей Святыней, заплатишь, за то, что осквернил ее! Заплатишь своей кровью, своим телом, своей душой! Ты будешь мечтать о смерти, но тебе в ней будет отказано.  
\- Я могу... попрощаться? - снова опустив голову, глухо спросил Тони. - Сказать, как сильно мне жаль, и как я... Я могу?  
\- Попрощайся тогда и со своей жизнью, человек. Потом ты сможешь только молить, - снисходительно согласился Танос.  
Поднявшись с колен, Тони обошел Стива и опустился рядом с другого бока. Сев на пол, он оперся спиной на колонну с сияющим уже без всякого купола Тессерактом, одним движением заставил сложиться костюм и уложил голову Стива себе на колени.  
\- Наташа, ты слышишь меня? - не понижая голоса, он обратился к Романофф.  
\- Да, парни, где вы? - тут же отозвалась она.  
\- Да понимаешь, нас тут пригласили на вечеринку, от которой мы не в силах отказаться. Стив вон, уже все ноги себе оттанцевал, теперь моя очередь показывать все, на что способен.  
\- Вас можно...  
\- Я что хотел сказать... - перебил ее Старк. - Передай моей... Пеппер, что мне жаль. Жаль, что именно я, жаль, что именно так, жаль, что... А моему сыну передай, что Джарвис теперь его, так же, как и наш фамильный девиз. Передашь?  
\- Передам. Мы над вами, тебе хватит всего несколько секунд. Ну же, Тони!  
Больше не слушая ни Наташу, ни тех, кто пытался привлечь его внимание, Тони положил одну руку на тот невзрачный камешек, что вызвал столько напрасных смертей, а второй отвел со лба Стива волосы.  
\- Тони... - беспомощно прошептал Роджерс.  
\- Тш-ш-ш... тихо, жестянка... - прижался лбом к его лбу Тони. - Ты помнишь?  
Мне не жаль, что огонь, закипевший в крови,  
Мое сердце сжигал и томил.  
Но мне жаль, что когда-то я жил без любви...  
Но мне жаль, что я мало любил.  
Глядя в распахнутые в шоке глаза Стива, Тони тихо скомандовал: - Джарвис, - и мягко прикоснувшись к губам рыцаря, сжал ладонь на круге света...

* * *  
Зависнув над местом, откуда мог вылететь Старк с Роджерсом, Хоукай едва успел отвести джет в сторону, когда под ними из всех щелей Кряжа пробился чудовищный по своей яркости свет, и каменная громада стала проседать под землю.  
\- Полагаю, ни читаури, ни Тессеракта, ни Святыни больше нет... - тихо заметил Локи, первым решившись нарушить повисшее молчание.  
\- Думаю, что там два Старка и один Роджерс быстрее договорятся между собой, чем один Старк и один Стив, - поставила неожиданную точку Наташа, не скрывая слез.


	18. Эпилог.

Где-то в чертогах Двуединого.

 **\- Ты, жестяная голова! Я сколько раз у тебя спрашивал?!**  
 _\- Спрашивал..._  
 **\- Чтоб тебя Наташа за задницу покусала! Я тут с ума схожу, а он в войнушку не наигрался!**  
 _\- Прости..._   
**\- Что мне твое «прости»? Что мне твое «прости»?! Мы бы уже давно были вместе, если бы в твою пустую не голову не втемяшилась эта идиотская мысль!**  
 _\- Вообще-то, если припомнить детали, то первой была твоя голова._  
 **\- Ты. Хочешь. Сказать. ЧТО. Я. ВИНОВАТ!?**  
 _\- Тони, прости..._  
 **\- Я тут, понимаешь, интриги развожу, лазейки ищу, а он там дурью мается! Мне знаешь, каких усилий стоило свинтить отсюда так, чтобы меня не заловили еще на выходе?! Я, главное, нашел этот способ, вернулся, и что я получил? Нет, я тебя спрашиваю - что я получил?!**  
\- ...  
 **\- А получил я куклу, которая, Темный тебя раздери, только все мои нервы на кулак намотала, и почти вытрясла душу из тела! Знаешь, как больно мне было?!**  
 _\- Тони..._  
 **\- Я там чуть с ума не сошел! Даже эта чертова память, которая так гадски меня подвела и не разархивировалась когда надо, начала пробиваться!**  
 _\- Тони, послушай..._  
 **\- Ты забыл, как клялся мне, что больше никогда, никогда? Забыл, что обещал мне больше не умирать?**  
 _\- Тони, дай же..._  
 **\- Дать?! О, детка, это ты по адресу! Я тут, из-за тебя, почти семьсот лет целибат хранил! Ты представляешь?! Из-за твоего жестяного ведра, заменяющего тебе голову, я, Тони Старк, почти семьсот лет хранил целибат! А когда представился случай, меня почти вышибло из тела благодаря кое-кому, не будем показывать пальцами!**  
 _\- Тони... Я так и не успел тебе сказать..._  
 **\- Сказа-а-ать? А ты и такое можешь? Ты же только действуешь, но никогда - не думаешь!**  
 _\- В первый раз я струсил, а во второй - просто не успел. А ты... Ты оба раза оказался смелее меня._  
 **\- Ты...**  
 _\- Я тоже люблю тебя._


End file.
